<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champions of Al'qantrica by beldraighad (elsinorerose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772877">Champions of Al'qantrica</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/beldraighad'>beldraighad (elsinorerose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Additional Tags to Be Added, Consensual Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Multi, Nonsexual Assault, Religion, Romance, Violence, ongoing campaign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsinorerose/pseuds/beldraighad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Godspeaker is dying. Twelve champions compete to replace her. But when you're dealing with the gods, nothing is ever as simple as it seems...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the story of our homebrew Pathfinder campaign, Champions of Al'qantrica. We will be updating on a (hopefully) regular basis with condensed versions of our text-based game sessions, edited for easy readability. Please note that this campaign may include content that some readers find triggering; please keep an eye on the tags to make sure you're comfortable reading!</p>
<p>For more information, including cast and character lists, lore and reference info, and a glossary with pronunciation guide, please visit our Tumblr at alqantrica.tumblr.com!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Godspeaker is dying.</p><p>For four hundred years, she has ruled Al'qantrica, as did the Godspeaker before her, and the one before him, and the one before him. A mortal raised to demigodhood, invested with power and authority, and seated on the throne of the holy city of Charchrynos, she has spent her long life acting as the mediator between the twelve deities of this world and mortalkind. She is both queen and priestess, both the representative of mortals and the mouthpiece of the gods, both delivering their judgments and interceding on behalf of the judged.</p><p>But even a demigod cannot live forever. And her reign is coming to an end.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It's a summer morning, just after dawn. Alexios, you're filling Podarkes's water trough when you feel a strong, fragrant, verdant wind sweep up around you, almost like it's pulling you away from the stable and towards the little copse of trees just beyond the borders of your family farm. You hear a breath of something, not quite a word, carried on the wind. It blows again, gentle but insistent.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>He stands frozen for a moment, trying to hear, trying to make out the words. When he can't, he slowly begins to follow.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The breeze swirls around you, almost like an underwater current, and you find yourself led inexplicably past the new-sown wheat field, into the trees.</p><p>This time, as you step into the shade, you hear it more clearly. Or maybe "hear" is the wrong word. It isn't audible, yet you sense it in your heart of hearts and know that it's not coming from you, but from someone or something else.</p><p>
  <em>Alexios.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>"...hello?...is someone there?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Alexios.</em>
</p><p>You hear, to your surprise, the sound of running water, though you know there's no stream here. It comes from deeper into the trees.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>Curious, he steps forward. He's been in this miniature forest probably hundreds if not thousands of times. He knows it like the back of his hand, and there's no stream here. Is someone lost?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You follow the sound, until you push through a large cluster of ferns and discover...a rippling brook. The water is crystal clear, sparkling in the early morning sunlight, merry as your sister's laughter.</p><p>This is impossible.</p><p>
  <em>Drink.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>He balks. It looks beautiful and inviting, like the purest water he's ever drunk. But a stream here, out of nowhere, who knows where it might have sprung from? All his experience working with the earth has taught him wariness, and more than that, some vague superstitions hover at the back of his mind. It can't be....it can't be <em>natural,</em> can it?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>As you stand there trying to make up your mind, you hear gentle hoofsteps behind you. Podarkes ambles over the stream — though you know that you left him in his paddock — and bends his head to drink deep.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>"Hey—" Alexios tries to grab at his mane to stop him, but already he's drinking greedily. Podarkes is old and eminently sensible of danger, and Alexios trusts the horse's instincts more than he trusts his own. Slowly, tentative and confused, he kneels by the stream, brings a cupped hand to the water, and drinks.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You've drunk a lot of delicious things in your life. Your mother brews incredible tea, sweetened with honey harvested here on the farm. Once a wine seller passed through the village and you got a taste of his rare vintage when you and all your tavern friends chipped in for a bottle together. And after a long day laboring in the fields, when the sun has sunk and a chill has seeped into your bones, your sister will sometimes have a simple, hot broth prepared for when you and your father come home, a balm to both soul and body.</p><p>This spring water puts them all to shame.</p><p>The moment you swallow, your vision seems to...clear? It wasn't blurry before, or you didn't think so, but now it's as if you're truly seeing for the first time in your life. The scenery around you is sharp, bold, exciting. All your senses are heightened. You hear a bird call out, and it fills you with wonder. You feel the sun dappling your shoulders through the tree branches, and it's better than a lover's hands. The ordinary smells of the forest are transformed into a sweet perfume, a fragrant spice. Even Podarkes looks younger and more vital, and he tosses his mane a little playfully.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>Alexios feels his breath catch in his throat and stay there, hung in suspense. His hand grazes the grass beneath him by accident and it feels like soft as velvet. He shakes his head and says softly to himself, wonderingly, "No, not natural."</p><p>He's torn. Some spirit is here, and his mother certainly knows more than he does about such things. Alexios's world is firmly rooted in that which he can see and feel and get under his fingernails. Maybe she will know or understand better what is happening here.</p><p>But simultaneously, some animal part of him — or maybe not, maybe something higher than the rest of him — understands that this is meant for him, alone. And he wants to stay, and see.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The breeze swirls around you, and you sense it asking you a question.</p><p>
  <em>Do you love this place?</em>
</p><p>It's not asking about the farm, you know immediately. It's asking...about the woods, about the dunes, about the sky and the sea and everything in between.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p><em>I do,</em> his thoughts answer instantly. <em>Yes, let me stay forever, let me live on this.</em> But on the road from his mind to his tongue, it is rare that all his thoughts make the journey to completion. Aloud — he thinks that this spirit can probably sense his answer but that it would be discourteous not to respond — he says "I—yes, I do."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The faintest chill is carried on the breeze this time — not displeasure, but maybe warning. <em>Would you defend it?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>There have been wolves, and brigands, and thieves who snuck into the tiny orchard his mother keeps behind the house. He has faint scars on his leg from a bite that could have been much, much worse. This time he answers instantly. "With my life."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And would you serve me?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>Trying to sound braver than he feels, he answers, "Who are you? I cannot serve a spirit I don't know."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You have laid fine grain upon my altar, the livers of chickens and fresh-picked grapes. You have poured out wine and milk offerings and sung hymns in my name. Do you not know me, Alexios?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>Something in the air seems to change, like that prickling when lightning is about to strike. This is no minor spirit, and Alexios feels true fear and awe for the first time in his life. Hoarsely he whispers, "My lord Choeros?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>My servant Alexios. I have a task for you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>"My Lord, yes, I—yes." Almost without meaning to, he finds himself kneeling. He doesn't know the protocol for meeting a god, but he's doing his best.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The next message comes not with words, or even the shadow of words, but as a vision. You see the land speed past until the walled city of Charchrynos rises before you, and suddenly you're within the gates, rushing through empty streets, turning corners and climbing steps with a purpose. Then the Godspeaker's palace, a ziggurat of sandstone and gold, flashes before your eyes. You've never seen this place before, but you recognize it without a doubt.</p><p>Your vision doesn't stop there. You're propelled through the massive palace doors and into a wide audience chamber. The floor is inlaid with carvings, the walls decorated with mosaics and hanging plants.</p><p>Before you sits an empty throne. The throne of the Godspeaker.</p><p>
  <em>I have chosen you. You will present yourself on the first day of the new year, and on that day you will enter into my service.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>When the vision began he was kneeling. Now, his vision clearing and his mind ablaze, he finds himself flat on his ass, hands behind to steady himself, the perfect picture of confusion.</p><p>"...My Lord?" he murmurs hesitantly. "You wish me to become a priest?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Of sorts. </em>
</p><p>Another vision. This time you see a figure propped up in bed amidst fine sheets and pillows. She is very, very old, and the faces of her attendants — those fanning her to keep her cool, fetching basins of water or carrying away unneeded items — are grim. She is coughing very hard.</p><p>Your vision shifts back to that throne. Empty. Abandoned.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>Athough the throne sits empty, it never enters Alexios's mind to take it. Such an action, such a world, is as alien to him as the stars themselves. Some vague, implausible narrative in his mind hints at aiding the Godspeaker in some way, perhaps to heal her or complete some task for her. But if he is commanded to serve at the Godspeaker's throne, he will do so, even without understanding.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The voice, or breeze, or thought, reminds you of the way you speak to Podarkes sometimes when he's in a stubborn mood and you're trying to persuade him to let you slip his harness on: gentle, coaxing, soft. <em>Do you accept?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>"On the first day of the new year," he vows, repeating so he does not forget, "I will present myself at the Godspeaker's throne — yours to do with as you wish."</p><p>These are the words he thinks he is supposed to say to a god. He hopes anxiously that sincerity can make up for any other failings.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The wind picks up around you again, warm and approving, and Podarkes whinnies, and you move to stand up —</p><p>— and find yourself back at the stable, beside the water trough, bucket in hand.</p><p>The wonderful, heightened senses of your vision are gone. The world looks, sounds, and smells ordinary again. Podarkes — the same old tired horse he's always been — is munching feed in his stall.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>He listens for that voice again and hears only silence. "Was that true?" he murmurs to Podarkes. "Did you and I meet a god?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Podarkes stomps his foot as if to say, <em>Don't bother me, I'm eating.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alexios </strong>
</p><p>Deep in thought, Alexios wraps his arms around Podarkes's neck and buries his face in his mane, as he has done since they were both children. <em>This means something,</em> he thinks solemnly, his nostrils filled with the earthy scent of horse. <em>Something will change, or has changed. I am an earthly thing — the weight of the gods will crush me.</em></p><p>He stays here a long time, thinking of things he is unable to name, Podarkes placidly unbothered by his presence. At long last, he pats the horse firmly and returns to his chores.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar. You are on a deserted island, with nothing but your shitty parrot, your thelen, the sword at your belt, and the clothes on your back. It has been 24 hours since you were left here. What are you doing?</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Sitting on the beach. Maybe this is a joke. My own crew wouldn’t just leave me here, right? Playing the thelen mindlessly, digging my toes in the sand. I’m singing about my recent woes, ever so gently.</p><p>"My crew left me. And somehow, of all the things, my parrot survived...fuckers."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>"Fuckers!"</em> squawks the parrot.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>I pause my strumming to stare at the parrot. "This is a solo. And I’m upset. You’re not helping."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>In the distance, you see a sail on the horizon. Very far.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>"Oh look," Iovar murmurs. "We’re saved..." He blows some hair from his face. "Maybe they have a <em>nice </em>crew. And some food. I am...<em>starving."</em> His gaze turns to the parrot. "Lunch."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The sail moves closer and closer. Almost as if it's sailing towards you with purpose.</p><p>You begin to feel a slight sense of unease. Maybe they changed their minds about letting you live.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar actually stands, peering across the waters. He’ll walk further out on the beach, feet touching the water, before waving his hands.</p><p>"I’m over here!" he shouts.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It takes a while, but eventually the ship draws near enough that you can see it's not the Sea Viper. It's not any ship you recognize, in fact, and it has no name painted on its hull.</p><p>What's stranger is that it seems to have no <em>crew.</em> Just a single man standing at the prow, the wind blowing his golden hair back, his face stern.</p><p>The ship somehow pulls right up to the shore. The water is so shallow here it barely reaches your waist — yet somehow this ship glides through it as if it were sailing through fathomless depths.</p><p>"Iovar Ezeqias Krel Lucréyd," calls the man.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar blinks. He stares at the ship, at the man...</p><p>"...I—I didn’t think hallucinations came this quickly after being marooned." He backs away slowly.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>A rope ladder is flung over the side of the ship, by...no one, apparently.</p><p>The man stares down at you. He's the most beautiful and terrifying man you're ever seen.</p><p>"Board," he commands.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar freezes.</p><p>Bird in pocket? Check. Thelen at his side? Check. Sword on his belt? Check.</p><p>"...all right, all right," he grumbles, climbing the ladder. "I won’t turn down a rescue, beautiful stranger."</p><p>He boards, searching for a sign of crew that he maybe missed.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There's no one. Your mind turns to the tales you've always ignored, tales of ghost ships, crewed by the dead and captained by terrible phantoms...</p><p>But you're soon distracted by a more important sight: gold.</p><p>Littering the deck like a dragon's hoard. Piles of loose coins...decadent golden statues...plates and cups and crowns and jewelry...it's everywhere. You don't understand how this ship could stay <em>floating </em>with so much gold.</p><p>"Do you like what you see?" asks the stranger, coming towards you. He's tall — frighteningly tall, seven feet at least.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar whistles. "I’m...jealous, my good friend. This must’ve taken you — gods, ages? I thought <em>I</em> had a lot, but this..." He’ll walk up and pick up some of the gold, some of the jewelry, examining it.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Your hands pass through it, as if it's not there.</p><p>"Greedy," says the stranger. "Good. I like greed. Some would say I invented it. Are you listening, Iovar Lucréyd?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar frowns, staring at his empty hands.</p><p>"...What are you? What is...all of this?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The stranger steps closer. His eyes, like yours, are golden.</p><p>"I am the lord of gold and greed," says the stranger softly. "I am the lord of ambition and hunger. You have been praying to me all your life, Iovar, though you did not know it."</p><p>In an instant, you understand.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar swallows, staring at the god. Golden eyes, just like his own.</p><p>"...Eidolon," he whispers. "Yes. Yes. I’ve heard of you, I have..." He scratches his chin, circles the god, before pointing to himself. "...but...why do you know me? I didn’t realize gods cared enough to rescue people from deserted islands..."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Eidolon barks out a laugh. "We don't. But for such a <em>devoted </em>follower...on such an <em>auspicious </em>day..."</p><p>He walks around you in a slow circle, as if admiring you from all angles.</p><p>"The Godspeaker is dying," he says almost conversationally.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar clears his throat. "That’s...unfortunate, I had no idea." Iovar crosses his arms across his chest, eyeing the god with equal curiosity. "Why?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Because she is four hundred years old, and her time has come," replies the god. "We must not question fate, Iovar. But I would very much like for the <em>new </em>Godspeaker to be...a man of my choosing. A man who is devoted to <em>my </em>interests."</p><p>He stops and looks you in the eye.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar backs up, nearly stumbling into the illusory gold.</p><p>"Devoted," Iovar repeats. "New...Godspeaker. Ah. Well. I have crossed <em>many </em>terrible pirates in my..." He clears his throat. "...time as a captain. Have you heard of the Robber?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Eidolon waves his hand in dismissal of your question. "Unfortunately, I am not the only god who wishes to...capitalize on this opportunity. So you, Iovar Lucréyd, will journey to Charchrynos and represent me in a sort of...competition, shall we say. Should you defeat the other champions, you will win everything you have ever wanted. Wealth. Power. Security." His eyes flash. "Immortality, at least for a few centuries."</p><p>"Immortality—?" Iovar goes stiff. "More wealth than...anyone. Power, fear...and you wish for me to represent you?" He grins. "What’s the catch, then? What do I owe you, <em>Eidolon?</em> You’ve already rescued me from starvation...I have a feeling the god of trade has more up his sleeve than he lets on. Go on, I wish to hear it."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The god's grin is eerie. "Have I not made myself clear? You will be my puppet. I will <em>own </em>you, your very life, for as much time as we gods can squeeze out of your little mortal frame."</p><p>He spreads his hands wide. "Gods do not lie, Iovar, except for one. You can trust that I will honor our bargain...and that to reject it would be <em>extremely </em>unwise."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar frowns. "Right. At this point I should just accept it. My life isn’t mine, it never was. I became a <em>pirate.</em> And now I’m your darling puppet. Or I’m dead." Still, he sighs. "Competition...I have no magic, I have — All I have is a <em>bird </em>and a sword. You have an awful amount of faith for a god to bet the next few centuries on me."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Eidolon steps forward and taps your forehead with one fingertip. It burns like molten gold and you stumble back in pain. "You have your wits. You have your blade. You have the favor of a god. What more does a man need in life?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar rubs his forehead. "You sound like my father," he grumbles before standing straight again. "My answer to that, Eidolon...is gold. Riches. Spoils. A few centuries of life, gazing over all of Al’qantrica whenever he pleases. People at my side, people gazing to the skies for your favor, beautiful creatures gracing my eyes. That, Eidolon, is what a man needs in life."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"And that is what I can give you," he smiles. "Take this ship to safety, Iovar, and make your way to Charchrynos. Present yourself at the Godspeaker's palace on the first day of the new year. I will see you then."</p><p>He vanishes.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar </strong>
</p><p>Iovar curses under his breath, taking the wheel. Despite the encounter, it’s refreshing to be at sea again.</p><p>Charchrynos. First of the month. Representing Eidolon, a <em>god. </em></p><p>"Right, then. Here we go." He pats the pocket with his parrot. "Apparently I qualify to be the next Godspeaker. Let’s not disappoint like the last job."</p><p>And he’ll sail towards Charchrynos.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Dyn, you’ve made camp tonight in a grove of cedar trees somewhere northwest of Sygno, near the banks of the Talith Mai. Rhosyn is sleeping at your back, your fire burns brightly, and you drift off to sleep beneath the stars.</p><p>...and wake up, with the sudden knowledge that you’re being watched.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Feeling the strange sensation roll over him, Dyn grinds his teeth together and stares up at the stars overhead for a moment, a sharp focus for his thoughts still heavy with the dregs of sleep. Slowly, they crystallize into the fine-tuned instincts he relies on for his survival. <em>No sudden movements,</em> he tells himself, and so he keeps still and listens carefully, his breathing steady. Waiting.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You hear Rhosyn growl.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>She senses it too. Good. But that means it's a tangible presence, and so Dyn rolls to his side to sweep up his falchion and pushes up to his feet in a fluid movement, his back to Rhosyn, trusting her to hold her side. He looks around — is the fire still going?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It is. And just beyond the circle of light it casts, you see two glowing yellow eyes.</p><p>Wolf eyes. The biggest wolf you’ve ever seen. Twice the size of Rhosyn, easily.</p><p>You also realize that your falchion is not in your hand.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>As his hands grip empty air, Dyn curls them into fists and brings them to his side. Wolf. All right. <em>Patience,</em> he thinks, <em>stay slow, stay calm.</em> He stares back at the glowing yellow eyes, standing fully upright, tall, and sets his feet apart slightly, taking up more space. Deliberate and pointed.</p><p>"Rhosyn, down..." he warns firmly.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>That’s all you have time to say before the wolf pounces.</p><p>You’re thrown onto your back, two massive paws pinning you down by the shoulders, the breath knocked from your lungs.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>As the breath is forced out of him, he keeps telling himself not to struggle, not to panic — wolves are intelligent creatures, they don't hunt alone, he hasn't heard any others — and he lies still, swallowing hard against the rising surge of retaliation. He keeps staring at the wolf, partly in awe, partly just trying to suss it out.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You feel a set of massive teeth clamp down into your shoulder, breaking the skin like a warm knife sliding into butter, and the next thing you know you’re tossed several feet away, bleeding and wounded. The pain is unbearable. And then the wolf is on you again.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>All right. Time to react. He growls, drives his elbow into the joint between the wolf's leg and shoulder to try and get some breathing room.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You’re strong. The wolf grunts in pain and eases off just a fraction.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p><em>"No,"</em> Dyn hisses, like he's telling Rhosyn not to eat some stranger's dinner, and dives for the wolf again. He tries to slam an elbow to the side of its face, not to hurt it, but to at least stun it and give it pause</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It intercepts your arm and savages it, leaving your forearm streaming with blood.</p><p>You notice two strange things, amid the haze of pain and darkness and confusion. One: Rhosyn isn’t helping you. She’s alert, hackles raised, growling, but...staying a distance away. Almost out of respect.  She’s always had your back when shit gets bad. This is new.</p><p>Two: you hear a voice inside of your head.</p><p>
  <em>Are you prey, Dyn El-Safiya?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Wh-what? Dyn shakes his head, reeling, the blood streaking down his arm more than a little distracting. Prey?</p><p>"Not to beasts," Dyn answers out loud through gritted teeth, eyes locked back onto the wolf once he sees Rhosyn staying away.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>Predator, then?</em> The wolf rolls you onto your stomach and claws mercilessly at your back, shredding your clothes.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn howls in pain, the adrenaline wearing off too quickly in his attempts at patience. He tries to pull himself away, but only one arm has the strength to do anything, and it doesn't get him far at all, not with this <em>thing </em>looming over him. Somehow, he doesn't feel afraid. Angry, in pain, but not afraid.</p><p>"Is — Isn't — everyone — " Dyn winces between claws, eyes burning.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>Oh, most mortals are prey.</em> The wolf flips you onto your back again with a snarl. <em>Many may fancy themselves predators, but very few have truly earned the word. You could, I think. If you’re willing to try.</em></p><p>It snaps its teeth right in your face.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Would you like me to?" Dyn snaps back, teeth bared in a mockery of the wolf.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Prove yourself.</em>
</p><p>And then it’s attacking you in earnest.</p><p>The fight seems to last all night. By the time it ends, you are covered in blood from dozens of wounds that should make it impossible for you to still be standing...but you are. The wolf crouches before you, still massive, still a monster, but limping and wounded itself.</p><p><em>You are worthy, I think, </em>you hear rumbling in your head like distant thunder or a lover’s heartbeat. <em>You will be my champion.</em></p><p>Rhosyn bounds over and starts...almost <em>frolicking </em>around the larger wolf like a puppy with a favorite older dog, licking him and wagging her tail and whimpering for approval.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn looks at the wolf, and at Rhosyn, then back to the wolf. Champion? He lets out a wheezing breath, spitting out some blood from a slash on his lip.</p><p>"She knows you...?" he wonders out loud, voice soft, almost reverent. He looks over the wolf once more, the fresh wounds, the bright yellow eyes..."Tell me, what do you of all creatures need a champion for?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>She knows me because I sent her to you.</em> The wolf stands tall again, and its wounds seem to vanish. <em>She is of my pack, and she is my gift to you. She will journey with you to Charchrynos, where you will represent me.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Ah. Dyn bows his head, half in respect, half because he's just too damn tired to keep staring up. He sways slightly, the obligation hanging over him like a heavy weight, one he isn't used to, one he hasn't had to carry for a long time. He's gotten too used to freedom, perhaps.</p><p>He looks at Rhosyn, and manages a bloody smile. She saved him. He owes his life to her, and by extension, to the one who sent her to him. The weight becomes a little easier to carry when he frames it that way, and so he nods, accepting. <em>As if I have any say; this is beyond me,</em> he thinks, but looks back up at the wolf, resolute.</p><p>"To Charchrynos."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. The Godspeaker is dying. Twelve champions vie for her throne. You are mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"What does this entail?" Dyn asks, refusing to sit and rest as long as the wolf stood in front of him. "Killing other champions? Outsmarting them? If you wish me to talk, I am not so good at that," he snorts.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>You will be tested in many ways. </em>The eyes gleam.<em> The next Godspeaker must pass through many trials. I do not know what my brethren have prepared, and if I did, I would not tell you. It is not yours to know.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn just nods again, gaze drifting. "Yeah, yeah, secrets are secrets. I get it." He rubs at his bloody nose with the back of his hand. He's visibly more relaxed, less bite to his words. "If they want a stash of dried herbs from Talith Mai, I'll have them beat." His hand drops to his side again as he lets out a raspy chuckle. "I will try. You have my word."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>Present yourself at the Godspeaker’s palace on the first of day of the new year.</em> The wolf approaches you slowly. <em>Keep Rhosyn with you. Do not let her leave your side. Other champions may speak to their gods directly, but I...abhor cities, so your companion here shall be my eyes, ears, and mouth. Do you understand, Dyn El-Safiya?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"She leaves my side when I am dead." Dyn huffs, watching as the wolf approaches. "And that has not happened yet. I understand."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The wolf crouches as if to spring, and you steel yourself for the impact —</p><p>— and wake up.</p><p>Dawn is just creeping across the sky. Your body is whole, your clothing intact. Your falchion is strapped to your belt. Rhosyn sleeps at your side.</p><p>By the dying light of the fire and the growing light of dawn, you can make out a set of massive lupine footprints leaving your camp.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta. You’ve just finished up with your last client of the day, and you’re putting away your things and getting ready to call it a night when someone, quite unexpectedly, walks into your shop.</p><p>This is strange for several reasons. One, you’re fairly sure you locked the door. Positive, in fact. And two, this stranger looks...<em>just like you.</em></p><p>Not <em>identical.</em> For one thing he’s a man. But his hair is black with a streak of white, and his eyes are two different colors, and the clothes he wears are the same style and color as yours, and he’s...smirking at you.</p><p>"Do tell me you’re not closed for the night," he simpers.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta takes a split second to take in the man's...everything, suppressing the instinct to furrow her brow at this unexpected intrusion and instead schooling her face into a polite smile.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry, sir," she replies regretfully, bowing her head in apology. "The hour grows late and communing with the spirits..." She rubs her brow in a show of exhaustion. "My apologies. Perhaps if you return in the morning...?" She trails off, the implication hanging pointedly in the air between them.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The man chuckles. "Ah, yes, the spirits. So temperamental. How long how you been, ah...playing around with them?"</p><p>As he speaks, he just walks in and takes a seat.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>The smile stiffens on her face as he appears either oblivious to or intent on ignoring her polite dismissal, but she strives to keep the tension out of her voice as she responds lightly, "A while. Long enough to know when my time with them is spent for the day."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He leans forward, elbows on the small table between you, and sighs. "Oh, Kallixta. Such a lonely girl. Wouldn’t you like some <em>real</em> magic?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>At the mention of her name, the mask slips. For an instant, she is not in control of the sharp intake of surprised breath, or the widening of her eyes. The implications in those few words race through her mind at a breakneck pace; had she still been the girl who'd first arrived in this city years ago, her knees might have collapsed beneath her.</p><p>She'd never told him her name — he shouldn't have known it. And he'd seen through her scam...he could ruin her with one word to the guards.</p><p>But she's never served him before — she is <em>certain</em> of that, she's never seen him before, she'd <em>remember</em>...She knows first-hand there is no hiding hair like hers, eyes like hers — so how could he <em>know...?</em></p><p>She grips the candle she'd been holding when he walked in just a little bit tighter, regaining a slight bit of her composure. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she says, a little more weakly than she'd like.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The man smiles. "Tell you what. Give me a reading. I’ll pay double. Triple, even. And just to prove there’s no tricks here, we’ll use your cards."</p><p>He taps one finger on the tarot deck that you have sitting among your other accoutrements on the table.</p><p>"Simple three card read. Surely you have time for that."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her eyes flick down to the cards, then back up to his face. There is something about him...She wants to be firm, to make him leave, put him out of her life...But he <em>knows.</em> Somehow he <em>knows</em> things and maybe...maybe if she does what he asks, he'll leave her be.</p><p>She wordlessly sinks into the chair across from him, relaxing her grip on the candle somewhat reluctantly to shuffle the cards as she's done countless times before.</p><p>Her eyes never leave his face.</p><p>Kallixta places the shuffled deck in the center of the table and cuts it in three. Doing this feels strange, going through the motions without any of the theatrics her clients expect — but, she supposes, there's hardly any reason to cling to any pretense of ritual just now. Either he'll get what he came for or he won't. She tries not to dwell on the potential consequences of the latter.</p><p>"Do you have a question for the cards?" she asks, even though it feels foolish as soon as the words pass her lips. Would he have asked for a reading if he didn't?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Hmm." He leans closer. "My question is, <em>will Kallixta come with me?"</em></p><p>He settles back into his chair, that smile still on his lips.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"I — <em>what?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Let's see what the cards say. Begin."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her hands are shaking as she flips the top card from each stack in turn, left to right — past, present, future. For the first time in her life, she is afraid of what the cards will say.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The first card is a mask.</p><p>You don’t have a mask in your tarot deck. You’ve never heard of a mask in a tarot deck. But there it is. White and gleaming and expressionless, staring up at you.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>The fear is momentarily interrupted by confusion. Her brow furrows as she flips the next card.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The image on this card is an outstretched hand. Reaching towards you, not this strange customer. Another card you know isn’t part of your deck.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"What the—?" she mutters involuntarily, eyes flicking between the faces of cards that shouldn't exist. For a moment she forgets the burning gaze of the stranger across from her, the stare she can practically feel above a mouth that has <em>not stopped smiling</em> since the man walked in. She hestitates only briefly before flipping the final card.</p><p>The future.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The image is of a gleaming palace, story upon story, like a ziggurat almost, rising from a great city. You recognize this image. This is the Godspeaker's palace in Charchrynos, the seat of all power in Al'qantrica.</p><p>"How strange," muses the man as though he's holding back a secret joke. "How do you interpret the cards?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>A million thoughts stumble over each other in her mind, but Kallixta tears her eyes away from the cards and instead answers his question with a question: "Who are you?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Someone interesting," smiles the man. And you watch his appearance shift. His hair grows longer and loses the streak of white, his eyes become ordinary light brown, and as he leans forward again you realize that his pupils are cat-like slits.</p><p>"May I venture an interpretation?" He points to the first card. "A past of deception and trickery..." To the second. "An offering in the present...an opportunity, perhaps..." And to the third. "...leading...here. Hmm. The cards seem to be reading <em>you,</em> my dear."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She glances back down at the cards; confused, a little frightened, and...intrigued? For all of her theatrics and lack of actual magic, she's been doing this long enough to pick up on how tarot is <em>supposed</em> to work, what the cards <em>should</em> mean — were there any real divining properties behind them, of course. But these? These impossible cards, from this impossible man?</p><p>Utterly incomprehensible. A puzzle. She hasn't had a proper puzzle in such a long time.</p><p>"What...<em>sort</em> of opportunity?" she ventures finally, guardedly. "What do you want with me?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I told you. I want to give you magic." His gaze sweeps over you, lingering on each feature. "In exchange for a favor, of course. Nothing too bad. Something that will, ah, play to your unique...skillset."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She blinks at him, and in spite of herself a small bubble of amusement rises through all the tension building in her since he sat down. "You want to <em>give me magic?"</em> she snorts, raising an eyebrow at him. "Very funny. What do you <em>really</em> want?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He sighs and snaps his fingers.</p><p>"Pick that up," he says, pointing at your crystal ball sitting on a shelf across the small room, "without leaving your seat."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She ignores the command, leaning forward on her elbows to look him in the eye. "Listen," she says, "I'm sure you're <em>terribly</em> talented — whatever you did to my cards...And making yourself look like—" She gestures vaguely to her own face. "—was a nice touch. But even <em>I</em> know you can't just <em>give</em> someone magic, so why don't you stop fucking with me and tell me why you're here? Because unless you'd like me to predict what the weather <em>might</em> be tomorrow, I'm afraid you've confused me with someone else. I'm not a mercenary."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"You won't even try?" he pouts. "Won't even lift your finger? Not a single solitary inch?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She leans back in her chair, arms crossed. "It's the spirits, I'm afraid," she sighs regretfully. "They do tire me so."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He sighs too. "I do <em>hate</em> to do it this way," he mutters, and he stands up and clears his throat.</p><p>Light — terrible, searing light, impossible light — floods your tiny room. The figure before you is no longer a man. He's shaped like a man, to the eyes at least, but his presence is that of a god revealed in his true power. Just a <em>fraction</em> of his true power. You can't look at him for more than a split second, it's like looking at the sun, and you collapse forward onto your table, shielding your eyes, struggling to breathe as his very presence seems to weigh your body down as though with heavy stones.</p><p>"Understand now?" the god asks dryly, if the most terrifying, beautiful, otherworldly voice could ever be described as dry.</p><p>And you do understand. This is Iulios.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>The weight of this revelation — the weight of <em>him</em> — leaves her gasping into the tablecloth, eyes tearing even as she squeezes them shut to block out that terrible, incredible light. She is terrified, she is humbled, she is...</p><p><em>"Please,"</em> she chokes out, although she is unsure if any sound escapes her or if the plea was only a desperate thought. "Please, I—"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The light fades. The pressure evaporates. Standing before you is simply a smiling man.</p><p>"So, Kallixta." He leans onto the table with both hands. "Reconsidered, have we?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She takes a moment to catch her breath, shuddering, trembling, as she slowly leans back in her chair once more. Blinking away the spots in her vision, nearly surprised to find she hasn't gone entirely blind.</p><p>"You could have just come back in the morning like I suggested," she hears herself mumble, slightly petulantly. "People seem to find me much more agreeable during business hours."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I find you <em>very</em> agreeable," Iulios smiles. "There's a shortage of healthy skepticism in the world today. But time is ticking, my dear, and if we're to get you to Charchrynos by the first of next month, we'll have to move fast."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"The first of...That's awfully specific timing." She wipes the last of the runaway tears from her cheeks. "Why? What use could I possibly be to anyone in Charchrynos?"</p><p>Her eyes fall back to the image of the Godspeaker's palace on the table. "Is...Do you want me to go <em>there?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"That's the plan." Iulios flashes a handsome grin. "The Godspeaker is being very troublesome and dying, so my fellow divines have organized a sort of competition to replace her. I'm putting you forth as my champion. What do you think?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"You're — I'm sorry, did you say <em>'champion?'"</em> Kallixta sputters. "To replace the <em>Godspeaker? Me?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"You!" he beams. "You have all the qualities I could want in a representative to serve my interests. Devious, ingenuitive, not afraid to get your hands dirty...Really, you’re ideal, my dear."</p><p>He straightens up. "Be at Charchrynos, at the Godspeaker’s palace, on the first of the month. Don’t let me down, darling, it would be <em>such</em> a waste."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her mind is reeling, the gravity of the situation settling over her like a weight — the <em>absurdity</em> of it all...She is overwhelmed with a thousand things she wants to say, and yet rendered speechless.</p><p>"Forgive me for presuming to question the will of the gods," she manages finally in as measured a tone as she can muster, although she wonders if such a question could ever not sound sarcastic, "but if I may..." She clears her throat, willing strength back into her voice. "Humbling as it is to be regarded so...<em>favorably</em> by you — if you truly mean to find a successor to the Godspeaker, surely a person worthy of such a title would be more—" She hesitates, searching for the words, " <em>— devout?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iulios looks truly surprised. "But my dear, you have been worshiping me your whole life."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta furrows her brow in confusion. "I've never prayed to you," she says. She feels as though admitting such a thing to the god's <em>face</em> is possibly one of the most foolish things she could do, but the alternative would be to <em>lie</em> about it, which would be arguably worse. He's decided to set her on some holy mission after all — perhaps he really does have her confused with someone else.</p><p>Another strange-eyed fortune teller named Kallixta, whose lies come easier than breathing. Because, of course, there are so many of <em>those</em> in this city.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iulios laughs. It's a wonderful sound. "Yes you <em>have,</em> silly girl. I'm not like those other gods, you know. I don't demand hymns before my altar. Any acts of particularly sublime trickery, I credit as worship in my name. You're praying to me every time you pull the wool over someone's eyes or pull a purse out of someone's pocket."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>So that's why he wants her. As strange a feeling as it is, realizing she's accidentally devoted her life to a god she'd barely given a second thought to, it makes a roundabout sort of sense, she supposes. She'd walked her whole life in his shadow without ever even realizing it — even her birth had arguably been part of some elaborate joke. Many people from her past had argued exactly that.</p><p>She purses her lips in contemplation. "And now," she muses, "you'd like to call my bluff, so to speak. As I've proven such a <em>devoted</em> acolyte of yours, after all."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I think we could have a wonderful partnership," Iulios smiles. "I have need of someone to...sow a little chaos, if you will, and you have need of...well, so many things. Don't worry if you don't win the competition. I'm <em>fairly</em> sure it won't mean your death. You'll keep your magic either way, and I'll be in your debt." His smile becomes a slightly feral grin. "And how many mortals can say a god owes them?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>It's almost unnervingly easy to forget who he is behind that mortal mask, what he showed her. She pushes the memory of his light out of her mind and relaxes back in her chair, pretending he is only the man she thought him to be when he first walked through her door. "Speaking of magic," she says drily, "I believe I was promised some."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He chuckles. "I told you. Give it a try." He nods towards the crystal ball again.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She focuses on it, hesitant but...There is some small kernel of excitement in her now. Even though she has absolutely no idea what she's doing. She imagines herself, for a split second, straining to lift it with her mind — an impossible feat — and...failing somehow, or otherwise making a fool of herself; humiliation for the amusement of a god.</p><p>Her eyes flick back to him, suddenly unsure. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" she asks, and hates herself immediately for the vulnerability.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He throws his head back and laughs out loud. "A fine question for the god of lies."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She rolls her eyes and turns away again, gritting her teeth behind a mask of calm detachment, against the shame at asking such a stupid question — one she should never have said aloud in the first place. As if there were any other answer he would have given her.</p><p>She is only slightly less insignificant to him than the rest of the mortal world for the moment, because he wants something from her. "Chosen" or not, Kallixta the fortune teller will no longer matter once she has served her purpose.</p><p>She focuses on the crystal ball once more.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>To your shock, the crystal ball fairly <em>flies</em> off the shelf. Iulios yelps and ducks, and the heavy object hits the wall behind where his head used to be. If it weren't made of solid glass hitting a fabric-covered wall, it would probably shatter; instead of just clunks to the floor.</p><p>"I didn't say <em>kill me,"</em> complains the god, straightening up and brushing himself off.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>The exhilaration that rushes through her is indescribable — <em>I did that, I have magic now, he didn't lie about that</em> — but she files it away for later consideration and keeps her expression as neutral as possible, taking a moment to commit the scene to memory.</p><p>Her gaze lingers on Iulios, at the brief discomfort ruffling his otherwise perfect appearance, disrupting his control if only for a moment, and allows herself the pleasure of a small smirk. "Oops," she says, in a voice that could hardly be misinterpreted as apologetic.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iulios grins. "There's more where that came from, my dear, if you'll only reach out your hand and grasp it."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Metaphorically? Or literally?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Metaphorically." He makes a face. "No offense, but mortal flesh is...well, we prefer to avoid contact when we <em>can,</em> you understand. You are all so..." He seems to search for the right word and finally comes up with: "...dirty."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"I'm terribly flattered." At least she won't have to shake his hand or kiss his feet or whatever nonsense it was heroes did for kings and priests in children's stories. She cocks an eyebrow. "So. Grasping for power. Metaphorically." She pauses. "Is this the part where I pledge my life in service to your whims, or...?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"My goodness." His eyes light up. "That would be <em>terribly</em> amusing. Please do so at once."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She dips into a deep curtsy. "Of course. If you'll only allow me to retrieve my crystal ball first..." Her eyes follow its former trajectory, pointedly through his head.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iulios bites back a smile and inclines his head, giving permission although he doesn't move.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She scrunches up her face as though concentrating hard, and sighs. "Congratulations, you called my bluff. Are you satisfied?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Never," he laughs. Then he reaches forward and — despite his earlier words — tugs on a lock of your white hair. "Must be off. See you soon, my partner in crime."</p><p>You blink, and he's gone.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>All at once, electricty and exhaustion hit her in equal measure and it takes all her strength to not immediately collapse to the floor. Her hands are shaking as she fumbles for her tarot deck, reaching blindly for the cards — the third card is nearest. If she can just see it, <em>hold</em> it, perhaps she will believe what she just experienced was real. Are Iulios's cards still there?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>They...are, though they've changed a bit.</p><p>The mask has transformed into Iulios's symbol proper, the mask with a grasping hand emerging in the place of a tongue. The card with the hand on it, conversely, has changed into two hands cupped around a crystal ball. And the card that held an image of the Godspeaker's temple now shows an empty golden throne.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>The thundering of her pulse in her ears is deafening, and Kallixta can only stare at the cards in front of her. She wants to scream, the need to laugh and cry all at once so overwhelming that all she can do is sit in silence, staring.</p><p>Her trembling fingers trace the throne, partly frightened, partly reverent, partly...<em>hungry.</em></p><p>To Charchrynos, then. It's the will of the gods, after all.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Shira. It’s early evening. You have no clients booked for tonight; a rare night off, which you planned to spend...how?</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Sitting on the bed attempting to read a book, but really just staring at the pages.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There’s a knock on your chamber door, and without waiting for a reply, in walks...the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen.</p><p>Dusky skin. Curves upon curves. Huge dark doe eyes, tumbling brown hair. Lush, full lips, wearing the tiniest smirk.</p><p>The only thing she’s wearing, by the way.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira quirks a brow at the glorious creature before her. If any of the other girls saw this woman, they’d consider taking their own lives instead of existing in a world where a woman <em>this</em> beautiful existed.</p><p>"Wrong room," she murmurs dismissively, turning back to her book.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The smirk blooms into a grin.</p><p>"Oh, no, I think this is the right room," says the woman softly, closing the door behind her. Her voice is low and melodious, and very slightly husky. "You <em>are</em> Shira, aren’t you?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She doesn’t react to the door closing, merely lifts her gaze to the stunning woman. "How do you know my name?" Shira asks, voice remaining smooth despite the tension curling through her. "Why are you here?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I am here," she replies, walking closer and trailing a fingertip along your silk sheets, "because I want you to please me."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"My books are closed tonight, my darling," Shira begins, finally standing from the bed, shaking her curling hair out of the way. The annoyance has melted away and left a sweet sort of devotion in its place. "Speak to Teodora and I’ll be more than happy to please you."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Her eyes flash, and just the smallest ripple of unease floats through you. "You don’t know me, do you?" she asks softly. "Otherwise you would not be so quick to reject my suit, I think. Perhaps it is my form which...displeases you so."</p><p>A blink, and suddenly she has transformed into a naked man, lithe and muscular, his dark hair curling about the nape of his neck, his sharp jawline and gleaming eyes making you catch your breath despite yourself. The most beautiful man you’ve ever seen.</p><p>"Is this more appealing?" he asks, his voice rich and intense.</p><p>(Definitely worth mentioning that he’s got a great dick, too. And rock hard.)</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Iamilia," she breathes, horror sharp as a dagger in her gut. Stories of those who displeased the Goddess are stark in her mind, a reminder that people who disappoint wind up with a fate worse than death.</p><p>"Forgive me," she whispers in a soft voice, settling a hand over his broad chest. Shira blinks up at Iamilia with all the sweetness she can muster, her own heartbeat so loud it’s a song in her ears. "You are appealing in any form. I should have recognized your beauty for what you are."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Indeed," he says, but there’s a small smile in his voice. "You are lucky I’m in such a...good mood."</p><p>He takes a step back. "Tell me, in which of my <em>many</em> forms would you prefer to pleasure me? I want you to enjoy this...special moment as well, my Shira."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She shudders at the promise in that voice. Had another person claimed Shira as <em>theirs</em> she would’ve snapped at them, but this is <em>Iamilia.</em> If anyone owns her, it is Iamilia, though a great many people perhaps believe otherwise.</p><p>"You are perfect as you are," she whispers truthfully, admiring his physique, his strong build, the more than generous cock jutting proudly. "Tell me how I may best please you." A little smile spreads across her lips, her dark eyes filling with warmth. "How I may honor you."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Without waiting for an invitation, he goes and lies down on your bed, sprawling amid the silk sheets, hands tucked behind his head, one knee cocked. "Treat me as one of your clients. Show me your best work. They say you’re the best here, you know, that you make love into an art." The corner of his mouth twitches. "Prove it."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira stands at the side of her bed, fingers playing with the tie of her silk robe. "As you wish," she murmurs softly, her smile growing brighter as she tugs on the tie. The robe slowly slips open, revealing tanned skin and lovely curves — though nowhere near as lovely as Iamilia’s otherworldly first form.</p><p>She lets her robe fall to the floor as she settles onto the bed at his side, her warmth brushing against him. "I will be ruined for all others, I think," Shira whispers, eyes flashing up toward Iamilia’s as she trails her fingertips along his taut stomach, leaning down to press a kiss to his upper thigh. "I will dream of this moment with you."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"You have no idea," purrs Iamilius. (When taking male form, this is usually the name he prefers.) He stretches out languidly and lifts his hips ever so slightly. "Well. Get to work."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira ignores his command, instead choosing to trail lazy fingers across the expanse of his skin. She presses kisses to his stomach, nipping at the sharp line of his hipbone, hair spilling over her shoulder in a dark wave as she serves him.</p><p>Finally, she takes his cock in hand and guides it into her mouth, relaxing her throat to take as much as she can. Shira uses her hands to work whatever she can’t take, moaning gently around his length. She keeps her pace relaxed and easy, like she never wants this moment to end, like she’d rather die than pull away.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iamilius makes his pleasure known, moaning and gripping your hair, pressing your head further down as he thrusts up into your throat. You find, curiously, that your gag reflex seems to be absent, and that you are able to hold your breath for longer than you’d expect.</p><p>After a <em>while</em> — divine stamina and whatnot — the god in your bed grunts and jerks his hips, and your mouth fills with his spend.</p><p>It tastes like honey. Not semen with a hint of honey — <em>pure honey,</em> sweet and delicious. And when you pull back to wipe your mouth with your hand, the residue on your skin is golden.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira licks away the remaining sweetness from her thumb, hiding her shock with an easy smile. "Were they right?" she wonders carefully, voice soft and intimate as she watches Iamilius.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, they <em>were,"</em> breathes Iamilius. "You are <em>absolutely</em> the right choice. Pack your things."</p><p>He gets up from the bed, and suddenly he’s female again, dressed this time in a loose outfit of flowing rose-colored silk.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>The smile is frozen on her face. "Pardon?" she murmurs, watching the lovely woman return before her very eyes.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Pack your things," she repeats casually, going to stand in front of your mirror and fix her hair. She’s not even looking at you. "I’ve decided you’re to be my representative. You’ll arrive at the Godspeaker’s palace in three days."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Your representative?" she echoes weakly, wondering if it’s possible to politely turn down a god that could tear you in two with one look. "Surely you’d choose someone like Lycus, or — or anyone else."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"No no no." She shakes her head. "He’s <em>far</em> too busy, and besides, he’s getting up there in years. This is a task for a young body."</p><p>She smirks at you in the mirror.</p><p>"You know that the Godspeaker is dying, yes?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira stares back at her. "There has been talk," she admits.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Well, in our infinite wisdom, we gods have decided to choose the new Godspeaker through a sort of...competition, you might say." She finally turns around and shines a bright smile on you. "And you are to be my champion!"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The new Godspeaker.</em>
</p><p>Shira bites back the words that could get her killed or maimed, that she doesn’t give a rat’s ass who is Godspeaker or who represents <em>who.</em> Instead, she stands slowly from the bed and returns Iamilia’s smile. "If I leave, they will never let me return here. I couldn’t..."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"But why would you want to return here?" She almost laughs as she asks.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She thinks of a tiny hand wrapping around her finger, a little mouth pressed into a pout. "I have unfinished business here. Teodora knows..." Shira stops herself, letting the silence stretch as she considers.</p><p>"As Godspeaker and your representative, what would I be capable of?" she finally asks.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"What <em>wouldn’t</em> you be capable of?" Iamilia spreads her hands. "You would rule all of Al’qantrica. You would know nothing but wealth, power and pleasure till the end of your days. And it would be a <em>long</em> life, Shira."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira smiles, the first genuine smile she’s offered since Iamilia arrived. "What an honor it will be to serve you this way." She bows her head toward the goddess, Kadir’s squashed face glowing in her mind’s eye. "I will not fail you."</p><p>She doesn’t know who she’s speaking to in that moment — Iamilia or her son.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"No you will not," Iamilia smiles. "If you do, I’ll kill your son."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Her expression shifts, a practiced blankness falling across her beautiful features. She shoves down the urge to claw, to tear, to maim, and instead just nods.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"If, however, you <em>succeed..."</em> She examines her fingernails. "I bet Kadir would like to grow up in the holy palace, don’t you?"</p><p>She walks towards the door, then pauses. "I’ve left some gifts for you beneath the bed. Take them with you to the palace."</p><p>Then she vanishes.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira remains standing naked at the edge of her bed for several minutes more, grasping at the panic and fear until she can control it, shoving it deep into a box within her chest. It’s full of years of pain and horror, but there is always room for more.</p><p>She kneels at her bed and reaches for the items.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You find some lovely polished wood cases containing a tea set, a calligraphy kit, some scented oils and massage implements, other things a courtesan could make good use of.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She packs the gifts, the one or two dresses she’d bought with her own money, and the jewels from Lycus.</p><p>And Kadir’s blanket, a simple creme colored knitted square.</p><p>
  <em>to be continued</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. meet and greet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>A darkened room, curtains drawn. A figure lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She struggles to breathe, but the true struggle is in her heart as she ponders what comes next, what she must do, how much time she has left.</p><p>The minutes stretch into hours. A faint crack of light dawns outside the curtains.</p><p>Finally the woman sighs and reaches for a small bell sitting on a table beside the bed. She rings it, and moments later a servant enters. "Your Holiness?"</p><p>"Help me get up," she murmurs. "It's time."</p><p>The servant nods, then crosses the room and throws open the curtains.</p><p>Light streams into the chamber. Wild, blinding, impossible light.</p><p>*</p><p>It's mid-morning on the first of Choeiades, the first month of the year. The golden ziggurat of the Godspeaker's palace rises above the city of Charchrynos. The city is abuzz, the markets full, the streets crowded, every square and avenue bursting with the everyday sounds, sights, and smells of a metropolis.</p><p>But not in here. Here, in the central courtyard of the palace, there is only a tense silence, broken only by the gentle trickling of fountains and the occasional burst of distant birdsong.</p><p>Eleven figures — some seated on the courtyard's ornate stone benches, some nervously pacing the garden, some simply standing and observing — are waiting here like so many caged beasts in a menagerie, the walls rising high around them towards the cloudless sky. There are long tables laden with refreshments: pitchers of wine, pots of tea and coffee, bowls of fruit, platters of flatbreads and herbed cheeses, olives and dates, honeyed almonds and small skewers of roasted meats. Barely any of it has been touched. These people have more on their minds than food and drink.</p><p>As the silence stretches out, nearly unbearable, the twelfth figure arrives.</p><p>Shira, please describe yourself to the party!</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>The last person to arrive immediately catches the eye — and you gather that is very much the point. Thick waves of curling hair frame an oval-shaped face and a well-defined jawline. Elevated, arched brows set above dark, almond-shaped eyes that flit around the courtyard quickly, marking each person before moving onto the next. Lush lips painted ruby red are spread in a serene smile below a strong, straight nose. Her golden skin is smooth with the flush of youth, marking her around early twenties. A slender waist, generous hips, and a fitted dress of sky blue complete the pretty little package. She is lovely — so lovely that even Iamilia herself might find reasons to envy her.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Shira, you see a lot of people here, just as you expected. Your fellow competitors. Your fellow champions.</p><p>Standing stiff with her back to a wall is an orcish woman with bronzed skin and a fiery red mane of hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wears leather armor and grips a spear tight in one hand. Her green eyes flick back and forth, constantly surveying the scene before her, never letting her guard down.</p><p>Against another wall, his posture much more casual, an elven man lounges with his arms crossed and one foot propped up behind him. With his smooth olive complexion, dark hair, and slate-grey eyes, he is strikingly attractive — even more so because of the smirk on his face, as though something about this scene amuses him. He's dressed in simple traveling clothes, no armor or weapon to be seen.</p><p>One of the only figures sitting at a refreshment table is a middle-aged male dwarf, nibbling at a handful of dates. He has close-cropped brown hair, muttonchops, and a nervous but friendly smile on his lined, worn face. There is a smith's hammer on his belt, and he wears a thick leather tunic over his not inconsiderable paunch.</p><p>Sitting on the edge of one of several fountains in this circular courtyard is a dark-skinned half-elf woman whose hair is bound up beneath a beautiful, dark red silk headscarf. She wears a somewhat dented breastplate and has a sword sheathed at her belt, but her stance isn't particularly war-like; she seems to be watching some birds flitting about on the other side of the fountain, a distant half-smile on her face.</p><p>At a bit of a distance from the others, a halfling is wandering to and fro among the flowers, hands clasped behind his back. He looks to be in his forties or fifties (if he were human, anyway), with salt and pepper hair that frames his face in limp curls. There are quite a few pouches on his belt. Every now and then he bends to inspect one of the plants, before standing and moving on.</p><p>There's another figure, who at first glance looks like she might be a halfling, too — but a closer look reveals that she is a human child of perhaps ten or eleven. She is sitting on a bench, kicking her heels and humming to herself. Her dark skin makes her white hair, twisted into a series of beaded braids, even more startling, and her eyes stare sightlessly out before her, pupils covered by a cloudy film. She is tossing crumbs to some birds, even though she doesn't seem to be able to see them.</p><p>And in the farthest corner of the courtyard stands a shadow. Human-shaped as far as you can tell, though it's shrouded in a black cloak and you can't make much out. No features, no limbs. It's silent and still, but so very, very…<em>there.</em></p><p>Shira, your cautious gaze takes in all of these figures...as well as a few more.</p><p>Alexios, please describe yourself and tell us what you're doing at the moment!</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>A quiet figure sits on the benches, happy to go unnoticed. Beneath his very simple clothing he is well-muscled and firm from years of hard labor. His hair is brown but flecked with sun, and his eyes are a shocking blue-gray, standing out against his tanned skin like oases in the desert. He looks very young, certainly not yet 30, and his face is an impassive mask that betrays none of the uncertainty he feels.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Dyn, would you introduce yourself please and tell us what you're doing?</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>You see, milling around one of the many fountains…</p><p>A tall, <em>very</em> tall elven man, the flame-red of his hair spilling over sloping shoulders, broad and strong. He takes up space with ease, even as his shoulders hunch and his head remains slightly bowed, like he’s trying to minimise it. From under a heavy brow you catch his intense gaze, pupils ringed in faint grey that seems to take on a strange pearlescence, eyes flitting across the space in front of him with measured purpose. He moves with leonine grace, but everything about him seems pulled taut like a bowstring, ready to spring in the blink of an eye. His armour is well worn and sun-bleached, betraying its use and age, but remains sturdy and functional over his shoulders and chest, leaving his arms bare. Dark pants tucked into aging boots keep his look simple, understated, and overwhelmingly practical.</p><p>At his side there’s a wolf, her fur taking on a reddish tinge that makes her coat shift between dusty pink and pale red, with grey and white mixed in. She’s alert, yellow eyes aglow in the light, and her steps seem oddly synchronized with the man’s own.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta, you're next. What do you look like and what are you up to?</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Standing idly on the outskirts of the crowd, a young woman turns her head to scan the newcomer, and immediately noticeable are her eyes — one gray, the other a nearly golden yellow, both scanning you up and down with an almost catlike curiosity. Her features are soft — plump lips, straight nose, heart-shaped face — yet somehow there is a sharpness to them. Her hair is dark, wild; parts braided in a bun on the top of her head, the rest cascading down well past her shoulders, but the hair framing her face is a stark, unnatural white. Her ears, barely visible beneath her hair, are pointed, hinting at some elven ancestry, and adorned — much like the rest of her — in gold. Bangles and bracelets clink gently against each other as she moves, her tanned skin gleaming as the slits in her dress do little to conceal her generous figure.</p><p>As quickly as she takes you in, she seems to dismiss you and her gaze wanders as she turns her head from you, already forgotten — but not before you catch a glimpse of a smirk dimpling one cheek.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Last, but not least: Iovar, would you please introduce yourself?</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>You see...a man. You hear the click of his heeled boots. Though, more importantly, you see the glint of his skin. It’s tanned, weathered, rough. But scattered in patches, you see gold. On his face, on his hands, where his neck meets a deep blue sailor’s coat. Not his skin, you realize — no, it’s patches of scales. Golden scales that match his eyes, slitted pupils...like a snake. You guess by the frequency that the scales must cover his body, beneath his coat and trousers. His smile is cunning, and you swear you see a forked tongue flick outward when you watch him smile.</p><p>His hair is dark brown and wavy, pulled up in a messy ponytail. Beads of gold and threads of blue and red are woven through the knots. He also has facial hair, but it’s messy, like he can’t decide if he wants to shave it all away for good, or grow it out into a nice goatee and braid some more beads into it. He’s wearing necklaces, earrings, and is wielding a beautiful ornate sword at his side. He holds himself with pride, eyes looking over at the scene with ambition and hunger.</p><p>He is also shoving crackers into his pocket. Strange.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>All twelve of you arrived this morning at the palace, some bearing luggage, others with little more than the clothes on your back. You came at different times, unsure what to expect, but finding that every gate and door was opened to you, and that servants waited to escort you to this courtyard, where you were told to make yourselves comfortable...and wait.</p><p>Now, Shira. You...recognize this last man.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira will walk straight toward him and settle at his side, giving a soft smile.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar...you recognize her as well. It was nearly five years ago, but she's...a memorable lady.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar taps his chin. "Forgive me, I don't have the <em>best</em> memory...but it is difficult to forget a face like yours, with a night like that." His eyes scan her. "Remind me of your name."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She lifts her chin, unconcerned by his roving gaze. "My name is Shira. I must admit, you are quite difficult to forget as well, my darling." Shira reaches out and pats a gentle hand over his chest.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar lifts his eyebrows, smirk quirking across his face. "Hmm. Right, I had hoped so. Are you here for...entertainment, then? For whatever..." He gestures to the grandness of everything. "...this is?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Some entertainment," mutters the elven man who was leaning against the wall, as he crosses the courtyard to pick up a cup from the nearest table. He sniffs it, then makes a face. "Not even decent wine."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Not to your liking?" Iovar asks. "I won't waste my time, then." He shoves another cracker in his pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira stares.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You hear a muffled <em>"squawk!"</em>, and you <em>swear</em> his pocket...moves, for a moment.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar slaps his pocket. "Whoops."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"You are an odd man," she murmurs, glancing between the elf and Iovar. "I am here like the rest of you — to honor my goddess. What are your names?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar takes a small, polite bow. "Iovar Ezequias Krel Lucréyd, at your service. Remember dear, I was embarrassed to make you cry out my whole name?" He laughs. "Good times..."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The half-elf bows back to you, Iovar, like he's intentionally interrupting the moment to be obnoxious. "Amid Aelius Al'qessura. Forgive my forwardness, but...is that a bird in your pocket, or...?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"It's not a bird, pretty boy, it's...for emergencies." He laughs. "It's fine. It has food."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar's pocket says, <em>"Fuckers!"</em></p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p><em>"YOU—"</em> Iovar hisses, shoving a hand in his pocket. "Naughty thing, isn't it." He sighs. Opens the pocket. Takes the bird out. "Go bother someone else," he says to it, dropping it on his shoulder. "<em>Fucker.</em>"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Dyn, as you're observing this scene, you hear someone clear their voice at your side.</p><p>"Excuse me," says a child's voice. "Can I pet your dog?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn is watching, sat on the edge of the fountain, legs sprawled, with Rhosyn sat between them as he absently scritches her head and smiles faintly. At the voice coming from beside him, he blinks, hand stilling on top of Rhosyn's head, and he looks to its source.</p><p>"Uh, mhm. Sure. Gentle, though. She has big teeth," Dyn says, a little haltingly.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The girl reaches a hand out hesitantly, holding it in the air and waiting for Rhosyn to move closer...which she does. She licks the hand offered, and then shoves her head under the girl's fingers for pets.</p><p>The girl smiles. "What's her name?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Rhosyn," Dyn replies, voice a little gruffer than he intended. He clears his throat. "What about yours? You should introduce yourself to her. She likes to know people," he adds, voice much gentler.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I'm Hahiri," says the girl softly. "I've never had a dog. Does she like treats?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn pats Rhosyn's side reassuringly. "She's a wolf, kid. Won't find one of these sitting nicely in someone's home," he says with a flicker of a smile. "But all canines appreciate a good treat. Sure."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri shrugs, holding out one of the pieces of bread that she was feeding the birds. Rhosyn snaps it right up. "She's sitting nicely here. Does she always do what you say?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn presses his lips together, amused. "No."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira crosses the courtyard, settling at Hahiri's side. "Do you always allow children to stand near wild creatures?" she says in greeting to Dyn, before turning a smile on the young girl. "Your braids are very beautiful. Did you do them yourself?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She shakes her head (the beads clack a little as she does so). "My mama. So I don't forget home. She has them just like this too."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar will follow the familiar beautiful woman, Shira, bird hopefully gone. "Likewise," Iovar points to his own beads, smiling.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn watches as Shira and Iovar approach, and his words peter out to nonexistence. Swallowing, he does his best to give them a pleasant smile, but his gaze drifts down and onto Rhosyn, and continues petting her in regular motions, soothing. He just listens as Hahiri talks next to him.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira kneels, seemingly not worried by the wolf's presence. "You are very lucky to carry a piece of home with you. Some of us must keep it in our hearts." Shira smiles, reaching out to tug gently on Hahiri's braid. She then glances up toward the red-headed elf, brow quirking. "Will she be safe near your friend?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn sighs, a little exasperated, but he gives Shira a begrudging smile. "Yes."</p><p>Withdrawing his hand from Rhosyn, he twists his fingers together in repeated motions, looking between her and Iovar. "I am Dyn," he introduces himself after a moment, with no finesse whatsoever, then gestures to the wolf. "This is Rhosyn."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar's tongue flicks out. "Beautiful...Where did you find such a thing?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira admires the wolf. "Be careful calling her a thing," she murmurs, glancing up at Iovar. "Women do not typically like to be called things."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"...forgive me. Never been good with animals," Iovar responds. "Women, though. <em>Yessss..."</em> He flicks his parrot.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You reach up to flick your parrot. It's gone.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck," Iovar mutters.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn has a momentary glower about him as he looks up at Iovar. "Mhm. With that attitude, I am sure you do." He does not sound sure at all.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri taps your elbow, Iovar. "I think this is yours."</p><p>She is holding up the world's shittiest parrot.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Ohhhh, you found it..." Iovar says sarcastically. "Oh how worried I was..." He takes the parrot. Shoves it back in his pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The parrot looks...<em>pretty rough.</em> Not mistreated exactly, just...a poor specimen. Scrawny. Feathers missing in spots.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn grimaces. "Your friend looks a little rough."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"It's fine. I raised it from the egg, it could've been eaten by...I don't know, I don't know what eats parrots." He shrugs. "I am its savior."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri giggles.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Prey birds. Hawks. Eagles. Owls." Dyn sighs, "They would eat it. It is <em>wonderful</em> you were there to save it from an unfortunate demise."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"It's eating Charcrynos crackers...how blessed..." He winks at Hahiri.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"He is Iovar," Shira interrupts, gesturing toward her...acquaintance. "I am Shira." She glances at the young girl, smiling wider. "I hope we will be good friends. We could all use a friend here, don't you think?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Her smile fades. "I don't think this is a very friendly place..." she murmurs.</p><p>"Listen to that one," Amid speaks up, pointing. "She sees more than you might expect."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Are you here...to support someone?" Iovar asks the young girl, ignoring the pretty boy.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I'm here to compete." Hahiri's clouded eyes follow the sound of your voice. "I was chosen. By Chryseis."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar cocks his head to one side. "...interesting. You...huh."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira stands, her jaw clenching tightly as she bristles. "That can't be," she insists, voice going sharp as she glares between Iovar and Dyn like this is their fault. "Chryseis chose a child? That is — it is unacceptable."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Is it?"</p><p>A new voice. You all turn and see the shadowed figure.</p><p>"Who are you, to question fate?" the voice murmurs.</p><p>It's neither male nor female. You still see nothing but a hooded cloak, and shadows.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn looks uncomfortable with the thought, and even more uncomfortable with the shadowed figure approaching. He tenses, eyes locked upon it like a target.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar flicks his tongue at Shira, waiting for her answer.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira throws thick hair away from her face, eyes filled with poorly concealed wrath. "I will soon be your Godspeaker," she murmurs, staring straight at that shadow. "Fate will bend the way I will it."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri turns her blind gaze on you, Shira. "I know who will win," she says quietly. "The goddess told me."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar kneels to Hahiri. "Whisper it in my ear, I won't tell a soul."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She steps back, shaking her head. "I'm not to tell," she whispers. "If I tried, my mouth would close. You aren't to know."</p><p>The shadowed figure is still there. Watching.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"The gods have their secrets and they will keep them." Dyn says, voice flat.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Ohhh fair enough. I'm already plenty scared, don't worry." He winks, but realizes this kid cannot see it.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"And who are you, masked in shadows as you are?" Shira continues, stepping slightly in front of Hahiri.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The eerily featureless voice emanates from within the hood once more. "I am no one. I have neither name nor face. I have given all to the deity."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"That's a mighty sacrifice," Iovar says, wondering which deity they mean.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn stands, a little cautiously, but more like he wants to avoid attention. He folds his arms across his broad chest, head angled down to look at the shadowed figure.</p><p>"If you have given everything to some higher power, what's left that can still be called a champion?" he seems genuinely curious rather than frustrated, but still uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"What better champion than the one who has given everything?" counters that soft, emotionless voice.</p><p>As this conversation has been happening, Kallixta and Alexios, the woman wearing the red headscarf ambles over to your general area, and she nods towards Dyn, Shira, and the others.</p><p>"If I had known pets were allowed," she jokes in a thick accent, "I would have brought a lion, hmm?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios looks at her with something like alarm. He can't tell whether she's serious or not, and settles eventually on a half-hearted polite chuckle.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta glances at the woman, shooting her a polite smile. "Only one?" She purses her lips, surveying the courtyard. "You could fit at least three in here, I think."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Three lions is a little much even for me," she smiles. She extends a hand to Kallixta. "Aliyah."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios remembers his manners suddenly and springs to his feet, to stand at being introduced to a lady. "Alexios," he says, with a deferential bow of his head. His hair falls into his eyes as he does so and he anxiously shoves it back.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Kallixta." She shakes Aliyah's hand, before offering the same to Alexios with a smirk. "Charmed, I'm sure."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She glances back and forth between the two of you. "So...who are you two, ah, representing?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>The grin turns sharper.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios's eyelashes flutter. "Representing?" he asks, as though he's not quite certain what she said.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She places a hand on her breast, in something like a formal gesture. "I am a servant of Aria. I understand that the rest of you serve your own gods. That is why there are twelve of us, yes?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta nudges Alexios with her elbow. "Come on, then," she says playfully. "Or is it a <em>secret</em>? Oh, no, wait, that's mine. Perhaps you just wandered in by mistake."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He glances at Aliyah, at Kallixta, then at the surrounding group. His voice when he speaks is uncertain, as though he's expecting to be told he's got the wrong answer. "I was...I was told to come here. By Lord Choeros. In a vision."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Aliyah's eyes widen. "The lord of skies and seas. You serve a mighty patron."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>There is unmistakable relief in his eyes that she hasn't laughed at him. "Did you also receive a vision?" he asks.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"...In a way," she replies slowly. "I had...an encounter. The goddess saved me when my party was ambushed, and we...spoke, though..." Her brow furrows. "Afterwards, I found myself where I had started. I was unharmed, but..." She swallows. "The bodies of my slain companions lay around me. I was the only survivor."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta grimaces. "How <em>awful.</em>"</p><p>She has been glancing around at the other groups of people speaking together. She notices the wolf beside Dyn, thinks about the lone survivor among her dead companions, and, for lack of something to say, decides she could really go for a drink right about now.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There's plenty of beverages available. The closest table is the one where the dwarf is still sitting. He waves as you approach.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She waves back politely and goes to whichever table does not have people around it. Or at least, no people who look like they want to make friends.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios is about to offer his sympathies to Aliyah as well, when he hears the figure from the shadows speak over by Dyn and the others. His eyes have been on this creature from the beginning, and the sound of its voice makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He is quiet, and listens.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>At this moment, a bell tolls.</p><p>You all glance at the far side of the courtyard, at the same large double doors you all walked through to get here. They have opened. Walking through them is the oldest woman any of you have ever seen.</p><p>Her skin is like crumpled paper, her hair like white thread. Her eyes are sunken in her face. But her posture is straight, and though she walks slowly and carefully, she is steady. She wears a long robe of pure white wool, bordered with a blue-and-gold fringe; a heavy golden torc rests around her neck, earrings of gold and lapis lazuli dangle from her earlobes, and a chain encircles her brow like a crown. Gold bands ring her bare upper arms and wrists. She wears a belt of purple and scarlet woven cloth, whose clasp is perhaps the most elaborate piece of jewelry on her body: a golden device made up of twelve inter-linking circles, the effect bringing to mind a complex knot.</p><p>When she reaches the center of the courtyard — unaccompanied by servants or guards — she takes a seat, quite casually, on a nearby bench.</p><p>"Please gather round," she murmurs.</p><p>It's startling to hear the voice of a young woman come out of a mouth that old.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios does so immediately.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta drains whatever glass is closest to her and snags another on the way.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Everyone slowly makes their way over. Hahiri makes sure to get a spot next to Rhosyn.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>And Shira takes one near Hahiri.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn just stands besides Rhosyn, side-eyeing Hahiri for a moment; then he turns his attention to the woman.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I am the Godspeaker," the woman tells you all once everyone is gathered. "I am dying. My successor must be chosen before I pass. Because the gods could not agree on a mortal to inherit my throne, they have bestowed upon me the privilege of selecting one myself. Each of you has been chosen as the champion of your god, and all twelve gods will set you trials: trials of skill, strength, cunning, and courage. Only one of you will emerge victorious to take my place."</p><p>She lets her words hang there, as she looks around at all of you, taking in your faces.</p><p>How do her words make you feel? What's going on in your hearts and minds in this moment?</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>A lot. It hasn't been as bad as he thought, comforted by the assortment of people...but Iovar's tongue is flicking nervously. There are still so many questions, and everything happened so quickly. But...he wants this. He wants this. Right?</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira's body thrums with anxious energy, like she's been backed into a corner and left to claw her way free. There is no room for the protectiveness that curls within her as she glances toward Hahiri, or the fear as she watches the ancient woman before them. No room for anything but strength.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios tries to move his fingers but they seem detached from his body. His blood pounds in his ears. His whole face seems numb, and he feels hot and cold at the same time. Now is the moment when he is certain, despite every assurance thus far, that someone will see him, really <em>see</em> him, and sneer and call for guards and angrily eject him. Now is the moment when he knows that this was not meant for him, that he was never supposed to be here.</p><p>Yet, through all of this, a thread of something deeper extends and grasps at the old woman before him. She looks so small, so frail. Compassion drowns the fear, if only for a moment.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn's fighting off the anxiety humming over his skin, but that's mostly down to being suddenly surrounded by people he's never met. The actual task at hand is entirely moot to him — he either dies trying, or he finds a purpose at long last. Both are equally viable options in his mind.</p><p>He does glance at Rhosyn, though, and he understands there is more to it than that. He has been drifting for too long, buffeted about by an endless and angry river that seems to have no ocean to run to. He's barely floating, but his heart beats on, regardless, and oh so stubbornly. Perhaps he should put it to use. Looking back to the old, frail woman, the smallest flicker of motivation finds him, like flames licking at fingertips.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta keeps her expression neutral, but her grip on her wine tightens. There is excitement, of course. The air is full of it — it's practically contagious. A bit of the hunger she tasted when she was first called to this place. But as the reality sets in, as she stands before the Godspeaker herself and listens to her words...It is not ambition she feels.</p><p>It could almost be mistaken for fear.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Some of you will die in these trials," says the Godspeaker quietly. "Others will simply fail, or place last behind your fellow champions. In such cases, you will be permitted to return to your former lives if you choose, or to journey elsewhere — or to remain here in Charchrynos. You and your families will be comfortably provided for for the rest of your lives."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios's ears perk up, and truthfully, he loses the thread of her words for a moment. Their families?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"However, be warned that the gods expect you to exert yourselves to the best of your abilities during this competition. Do not think to lose on purpose, for that way lies wrath and ruin. A god's gift, once rejected, turns to poison."</p><p>"Oh damn," mutters Amid sarcastically.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"I was thinking the same," Iovar mutters to him.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She ignores you both. "Many of these trials will take place on an individual basis, but others will require you to work together. Sabotage and betray each other, aid and support one another, whatever you wish. However, outside of a trial, you are forbidden from deliberately taking each other's lives."</p><p>"So accidents are allowed," Amid smiles.</p><p>Now the Godspeaker does look at him. "Be wary, champion of Vethiel. You do not serve a merciful god."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar makes a face like <em>glad I'm not that guy.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta snorts a laugh into her wine.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn's expression remains unchanging, save for a very slight lift of his brow at the momentary address to Amid.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"There will be twelve trials," the Godspeaker continues. "In between, you will undergo smaller challenges, as well as rigorous training overseen by myself and my high priests. You will be provided with arms and armor, supplies and equipment, and food and lodging — though the latter only here at the palace. Many of your trials will take you far from Charchrynos, where you will have to make do for yourselves.</p><p>"Today you will be given time to settle into your new apartments, get to know one another, and worship the gods in whatever way you see fit. Tonight I will host a banquet in honor of the divines. And tomorrow your training will begin, at dawn, here in this courtyard.</p><p>"Are there any questions?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta gestures vaguely with her glass. "Can I get more of this?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The Godspeaker's gaze drifts over to you. "Help yourself," she murmurs. "But I hope you are taking this seriously, champion."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta merely drops into a lavish curtsy.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"Our families, my Lady?"Alexios asks. "You said they would be provided for?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She inclines her head. "You do them great honor. They will be rewarded accordingly."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He visibly wants to ask more and visibly restrains himself.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn seems to flinch at the mention of families being provided for, and he'll just zone out for a hot sec.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"And if they deserve no honor?" Kallixta cocks her head. "Will they also be rewarded accordingly?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Her serene gaze moves to you. "It is up to you, of course," she murmurs. "If you do not wish it, then no, they will not receive compensation for their...sacrifice."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Is she being honest, Shira wonders?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It's really hard to get a good read on this woman, partly because the emotions of this whole scene are overwhelming, but also because...this is the <em>Godspeaker.</em> It's like talking to an emperor and a pope at the same time. She's the ruler of this entire country. She's intimidating as <em>fuck. </em>But she doesn't <em>sound</em> dishonest.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn raises his hand slowly, a question coming to mind. "Are we free to leave this...uh," he gestures vaguely. "If we want to <em>wander</em>, is that permitted? So long as we return?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"When your presence is not required for training, trials, or other events, you may leave the palace as you will," she replies. "But you will be unable to speak of your purpose here to any outsiders. The gods in their wisdom have removed from the world the knowledge that I am dying. This...competition, for lack of a better word, is a secret."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn resists every urge to roll his eyes at more secrets, but nods and returns to standing with arms crossed, waiting.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Stiffly, the Godspeaker stands. "If there are no other questions, I must retire. I grow weary quickly. Please make yourselves comfortable, and reconvene here at sunset."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"When is our first trial?" Shira asks, staring at the Godspeaker's withering form.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"In a week," she replies. "In honor of the new year, your first trial will be set by Choeros. I wish you the best of luck."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta drains her glass, grimaces, and discards it on the nearest flat surface.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios is staring very hard at the wall in front of him at the mention of Choeros.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Who's the lucky person who belongs to <em>Choeros?</em>" Iovar wonders aloud, searching the crowd of twelve.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Not you?" asks Amid, raising an eyebrow. "You have the look of a seafarer about you, I just assumed..."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Good eye," Iovar responds, patting Amid's shoulder. "Very, very good. But no, not me. Which is why I'm so <em>curious."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>As the Godspeaker is walking away, Alexios rushes to her side to take her arm and help her. Then thinks twice, pulls away, offers again. It's very awkward.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Thank you," she smiles, "but beyond the gate I must make my own way. You should get settled in."</p><p>She pauses before the gate. "Oh — before I leave. Your horse is comfortably stabled, as you asked."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn just exhales slowly and rubs his temples. "Ohhhhhh. This is gonna be a long, <em>long</em> test."</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>So. You all have the rest of the afternoon. Servants are available to show you to your apartments. You each have a spacious room with windows overlooking the city, large canopied beds, plenty of storage space, and secure locks on your doors. You're also shown where you can find washrooms and the kitchen, should you get hungry between meals.</p><p>Between now and the banquet at sunset, you can do whatever you like: explore, get to know each other, get to know the other champions, commune with your gods, commune with your parrots, etc.</p><p>What would you like to do?</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira chooses the apartment next door to Hahiri, who I'm guessing takes one near her new pet wolf.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Absolutely.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn has admitted defeat and has the door to his room open like an awkward student on the first day in a dorm so Rhosyn can go between as she pleases.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Rhosyn seems very uncomfortable indoors, unsurprisingly, but sticks at your side.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>At some point Iovar runs into the wolf while she's going in between rooms.</p><p>"Don't. Eat. The bird. It's <em>mine.</em> Got it?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The wolf blinks her big hungry wolf eyes up at you in silence.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"I choose when it dies. <em>I</em> do." He pats his pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn's just lying on his bed, armour discarded at last. He's on his stomach, arms hanging over the bottom of the bed, looking towards the door. Does he hear Iovar talking to his wolf?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Sure.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"She deserves better food than that thing!" Dyn calls.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta passes by as this confrontation occurs and pauses. "It looks diseased," she comments. "I doubt you'll have much say in it dying."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar just gapes at this newcomer. "I uh...you'd be surprised." He bows a little instead. "Iovar Ezequias Krel Lucréyd, and who might you be, little treasure trove?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"My, my, such a mouthful." She raises an eyebrow, as her mismatched eyes flick from bird to man and back again. "Tell me, <em>Iovar,</em> do you always refer to strange women as treasure troves, or am I an exception?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"People are lovely," he says simply with a shrug. "Can't help myself when I see something beautiful in the world." His tongue flicks out. "What can I call you? And...who chose you? I am trying to figure out who belongs to Choeros, it is quite the mystery..."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Is it?" She purses her lips. "Someone should tell <em>him</em> that, he was quite open about it earlier."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, so you've met the fellow!" Iovar grins. "Look at you, already on top of the game. Introduce me to him sometime. Though, really, what is your name, otherwise I will just come up with more embarrassing nicknames to call you by."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"More embarrassing than 'treasure trove'? I'm nearly intrigued." She tilts her head, the bangles on her wrists jingling delicately as she extends a hand with a coy smile. "Kallixta."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Kallixxxxxta," Iovar says, tongue flicking as he hisses her name. "Beautiful, beautiful. And look at these pretty things too, where'd you get them?" He points to her bangles.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The dwarf from earlier wanders past. "Oh, are we doing names?" He seems oblivious to the...general vibe, as he butts in and offers his hand. "Titus Quintilianus, from Eustaqar. Where's home for you fine fellows?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Everywhere," Iovar says with a grin, bowing to the dwarf. "Eustaqar...fine place, fine place, and lovely to meet you Titus."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"A pleasure." Kallixta takes his offered hand, sliding her focus seamlessly to the newcomer as though Iovar never existed. "Have you ever passed through Polaeus?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Afraid not," he smiles. "My travels, rare as they are, tend to take me along the Talith Mai. But — I overheard you mention you knew who the champion of Choeros was? I have something for him. Would you mind giving an old dwarf directions?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"It's that man who tried to help the Godspeaker earlier...I forget his name." Kallixta shrugs. "I'm terribly sorry, I have no idea where he went."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Shame. I'll have to give it to him later." He glances up at both of you. "But of course I have some for the two of you as well! Which gods do you serve, might I ask?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar looks at Kallixta expectantly.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"You are not a champion yourself?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, of course I am!" He pats something on his shoulder: a silver pin in the shape of a burning hammer. "Imbrahim, that's my god."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"That's fantastic," Iovar says. "Best of luck, champion of Imbrahim."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Thank you!" he beams.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Ah, of course, my apologies." She ducks her head in apology. "Imbrahim has made an excellent choice. But if you don't mind my asking, why is a champion such as yourself playing messenger?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, well..." He blushes a little, and he starts rummaging in the pack slung at his side. "It's...well, you might think it's a bit silly, but...I thought, since we're all in this together, you know, it might be nice to have some — That is — I mean, I made one for myself, and then I thought, why not make one for everybody?" His face has turned redder with every word. "Which gods did you say you served again?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Gods I can't take this," Iovar hisses. <em>"Eidolon!</em> Fine, I belong to Eidolon, that's me." He glares at Kallixta. "Happy?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Very!" Titus rummages a bit more, and then he removes another silver pin. This one is in the shape of a pyramid, the symbol of Eidolon.</p><p>"I know we're supposed to be, you know, enemies or competitors or what have you, but there's no reason we can't do our best to get along outside of the trials," he smiles, holding the pin up to you.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Did you make this yourself?" Iovar asks, examining the pin with glee.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I did!" He shoulders his pack proudly. "I'm a smith, you know, if the hammer didn't make it obvious. Had a little time before I had to leave home, so."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"It's wonderful," Iovar says with a smile. "Well done. I will wear mine with pride." He sticks it on his coat, then clears his throat at Kallixta.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She puts a hand to her chest, as though only just now remembering she hadn't yet spoken. "Oh, of course, how rude of me." She lowers her gaze, looking back at them through her lashes. "The symbol of Iulios, thank you."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Titus's eyes go wide. "My goodness," he murmurs. "Quite a patron. Well then. That means this is for you!"</p><p>He takes another silver pin out of the bag, this one depicting the symbol of Iulios, a mask with a grasping hand emerging from the mouth in place of a tongue.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar glances at the symbol. "...What the hell...I need to catch up on my..." He clears his throat. "Religious. Studies."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, you should talk to Pyrrha," suggests Titus. "She's the expert, I think, as an official priestess and all."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"The craftsmanship is <em>exquisite,</em>" she murmurs reverently, taking the pin from his outstretched hand with such care it may as well have been made from spun sugar. "Your god should be proud to call you champion."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He blushes again.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"You are such a helpful person," Iovar says. "Pyrrha...so many people, gods…"</p><p>He points to Amid's room. "You'll find the champion of Vethiel in there. Careful, he's...such a shy fellow. <em>Very</em> handsome though, make sure you tell him I said that."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, I — " He stammers. "That's — I don't think that would be my place — I — Thank you, I'll go find him!"</p><p>He heads off, clutching his pack.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Fine, fine, I'll tell him myself later..." Iovar grumbles.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta ignores this exchange entirely, admiring the pin before tucking it gingerly into her bodice. She will have to carefully consider where to place such a beautiful piece — such decisions are not to be taken lightly.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You have lots of places in your outfit to, ah, store small items out of sight, so it's easy to do.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Somewhere close to the heart.</p><p>Vaguely, she remembers the man still standing beside her. "So," she says conversationally. "Eidolon, was it?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta, there’s something weirdly familiar about this Iovar guy. You don't think you've <em>met</em> him before, you're pretty sure you'd remember <em>that,</em> but...the outfit, the parrot, the...snakiness...something's ringing a bell.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar nods, tongue flicking out. "Right. Maker of greed and whatnot." He gestures pathetically.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Maker of greed," she repeats, as though tasting the words on her tongue. "What a pair we make."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Do I recognize where her jewelry might be from? At least the value of it?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Sure. Kallixta, how valuable <em>is</em> your jewelry?</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>I mean...It's hardly Tiffany's. Mostly just shiny and pretty. Not horribly made, but scavenged over many years from many sources, and you can forget 24-karat gold.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar laughs. "You say that as if you know something I don't," he replies, shaking his head. "No matter. Iulios, then. Remind me." He rubs the bridge of his nose. "Who and what do they stand for?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She raises her eyebrows, partly in surprise, partly amusement. "Don't you know?" she says, a slow grin creeping across her face, and she leans closer, lowering her voice conspiratorially. "Why, who do you think thieves and liars pray to?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar raises his eyebrows. "Oh. <em>Oh.</em> That explains the..." He gestures to the jewelry, not nearly worth his time. "Ah. <em>Funny.</em>" He shakes his head, beads clinking. "I had some...friends who prayed to Iulios too. If you're his champion, I...don't even want to know what you have up your sleeve." He winks.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her gaze travels slowly down his form and back up to meet his eyes once more. "What sleeves?" she murmurs, and with a returning wink she walks away.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>As Kallixta leaves, Shira will walk past Iovar and into Dyn's open bedroom, arms crossed over her chest. "You're going to help me."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn lifts his head up from where he's lying, gives <em>hmm, </em>and then lies back down. "With what, pray tell?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She points vaguely toward Hahiri's room. "That, if you are unaware, is a <em>child.</em> And she likes your friend, who seems to tolerate you, so you can't be a complete bastard." Shira glares down at him. "Give me your word you will keep an eye on her."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"I'm not even a <em>little bit</em> of a bastard, thank you." Dyn chuckles, the noise a deep rumble. He's silent for a moment more before he sits up properly this time and looks at Shira, eyes boring into her.</p><p>"Relax. Rhosyn is as uncomfortable in this place as I am. We will be out, when possible, and far away from any potential problems, as preferred. Does that suit you?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira leans forward, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'm not worried about your friend, I doubt they'd let something feral into the Godspeaker's home. I want you both to keep an eye on that child."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"That is not my responsibility." Dyn answers flatly. "I am beholden to no one. Least of all a woman I just met, who thinks she can walk into my space and demand things of me without so much as a 'hello' before she tries."</p><p>He smiles. "Though I admire the gumption."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Her shoulders relax, her expression shifting into something sweeter, eyes going warm. "Would you like me to be sweet, Dyn?" Shira whispers, taking another step toward the bed. She cocks her head toward him, offering an easy smile. "I can be very good if that's what you prefer. A trade, perhaps, for your assistance with the child's safety."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Rhosyn's hackles rise, and she sits up straighter. Doesn't growl, just...watches.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn's smile remains, though his eyes grow a little distant. He watches her step towards the bed and almost seems to be considering, but then his smile widens and turns brittle, like glass, and he drops his gaze.</p><p>"No. I do not bargain for lives." He picks at an errant thread on the bedsheets, not looking at Shira. "Why do you care?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira doesn't let the smile fade, though her gaze sharpens. "Why do I care if a child who still wears her mother's braids has protection?" She shakes her head, thick hair shifting. "Perhaps I mistook you for an intelligent man."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Shira, in this moment you realize that the three of you aren’t alone anymore. Someone is listening just past the open door.</p><p>You hear the clack of small beads.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"You are very sneaky," Shira calls out, the wrath immediately fading from her eyes as she looks toward the door. "Have you come to see your friend Rhosyn?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri peers around the corner. "I don't need protection," she says quietly.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn looks over at the door as Shira's attention drifts there and he hears the quiet voice.</p><p>"You are a champion, no?" Dyn asks her.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She nods, stepping into the room. "Chryseis gives me...magic. Things I can do. I can take care of myself."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Huh. Magic." Dyn looks at Shira, raising an eyebrow pointedly, then back to Hahiri. "Strong stuff? Guessing so, or you wouldn't have been picked, right?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Sufficient," she replies.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira bares her teeth toward Dyn.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"World is full of beasts, monster or man — though I'm inclined to think the latter more often than not — and it does nobody any good to pretend otherwise. You've befriended a wolf, kid..." Dyn chuckles faintly, trying to put on a face for Hahiri more so than anything, "You'll be fine."</p><p>To Shira, he gives his own wolfish smile back, canines gleaming.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I know I will." Hahiri picks at her sleeve. "Chryseis told me. I won't die in this competition."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira turns to Hahiri, ignoring Dyn now. "Would you still allow me to be your friend even if you deny my help? You may not need protection, but perhaps I do."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The young girl smiles. "Of course you do. I'd like to be friends. Dyn too."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"I think Rhosyn would be grumpy if I said otherwise. Of course." Dyn nods to her, grin fading into a softer smile, small and sincere.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira tosses Dyn a look before smiling down at Hahiri. "I'm going to find us another friend," she murmurs, watching the young girl for a moment longer. "If I don't return before the feast I hope you will save me a spot."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"We'll save you a spot right next to us." Dyn says pointedly.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>After Shira leaves, Hahiri crosses the room and starts combing her fingers through Rhosyn's fur. "Can I braid it if it gets long enough?" she asks, humming a little. "Braids can protect you if they're done right."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Her fur keeps her warm when she needs it, and cools her off when it's too hot," he tells her gently. "Braids might not help her as much as they protect you. Could find somethin' else, though."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Beads," she nods solemnly. "You're right. Maybe I can ask Mama to send some..."</p><p>She looks sad, and suddenly very much her age.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Does Rhosyn look at all uncomfortable with the attention she’s getting, by the way?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Rhosyn seems to have decided this girl is her puppy.</p><p>"Dyn?" asks Hahiri in a very small voice. "Would it be okay if...Could Rhosyn sleep in my room tonight?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn frowns — not at the request, but at the notion that Hahiri might be alone for the first time in her life. "Have you ever been out on your own, kid? Ever?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Well..." She twists her fingers together like little kids do when they're nervous. "Sort of...I used to be alone when my parents would go down the mountain sometimes to hunt, just for a few days. But that was <em>home."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"And this is weird, isn't it? Weird and new." Dyn scratches at his arm, staving off some old, faraway memory. "Well, Rhosyn, will you keep Hahiri safe tonight?" he asks his old friend.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Rhosyn lets out one of those dog whimpers that sort of means <em>submissive and friendly.</em></p><p>The smile returns to Hahiri's face. "Thank you, Rho," she murmurs, pressing her face into the wolf's shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn smiles faintly, giving Rhosyn a nod of respect — an old habit. He tries not to think about it being the first night he'll be without her.</p><p>"Well, kid, I don't know about you, but I'm gonna go explore. Rhosyn might want to sniff out the gardens; being cooped up isn't her idea of fun."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Her face lights up. "Can I come with you?" she asks eagerly.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Sure. Let's go. We'll try and stay out of trouble, huh?" Dyn gets to his feet, rummaging in his pack for something. He pulls out a piece of chalk and pockets it. "Ready?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Ready!"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>To the gardens! And hopefully not trampling over any nice flowerbeds in the process.</p><p>"You wanna talk about home?" Dyn asks on the way over, having been mostly silent. "You can tell me to shut up too, if you want. We don't have to talk." he chuckles.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She's quiet for a while. It's interesting, glancing at her, the way she seems to navigate her way through hallways and the courtyard as if she weren't blind. She can't <em>see,</em> you're pretty sure of that, but she seems to know where she's going anyway.</p><p>"I'm from the Ghaltricans," she murmurs at last. "The big mountains. It's really pretty there, but there's not a lot of food. But there's really pretty butterflies, and sometimes in the winter there's these red berries that grow on the bushes, and you can pick them and turn them into sweets." She kicks her toes against the ground as you walk.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn's face grows stony as she mentions the Ghaltricans. His jaw clenches, and he's a second away from turning around and heading back to his room, taking Rhosyn with him, and locking the door shut.</p><p>But he pushes it aside. Hahiri has done nothing. She's too young to have done <em>anything</em>. So he clears his throat, and keeps his eyes on the path ahead, watching Rhosyn explore.</p><p>"Oh, really?" he sighs. "You have a sweet tooth, huh?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She grins. "Papa says my eyes are bigger than my stomach. But I'm blind, so <em>that</em> can't be true. Where are you from? How did you meet Rho?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>A smile tugs at his lips at her joke. But at her questions, Dyn tilts his head in thought, absently gazing over the passing flowerbeds.</p><p>"Not far from you, actually," he says carefully. "But I...left, a while ago. My home is all over the place, now. And Rhosyn, well, she found me — she'd hurt her leg. So I got her back on her feet, and we've been travelling together ever since."</p><p>He waves his hand as he finishes the story, a mock flourish.</p><p>"Wolves are loyal friends." He glances at Hahiri, then at Rhosyn in turn.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I hope she stays by your side for a long time," says Hahiri. "I'll ask Chryseis to send me a dream about her."</p><p>Is there anything else you'd like to do today before the banquet, Dyn?</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>He does want to find a moment alone, away from everything, somewhere...a little closer to nature. And he'll do his self-imposed ritual of meditation that he's picked up since being directed here — a way of reminding himself of his goals, and of who sent him, and why. It feels a little more genuine than aimlessly following orders and directions, and the more he does it, the more he feels the subtle sparks of motivation beginning to kindle into devotion.</p><p>Then he's gonna catnap with Rhosyn because that's important too.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Sounds good! Being the Godspeaker's palace, there are small shrines dedicated to each god at various points throughout the place. You find a tiny courtyard with a grove of trees and a pond — manmade, but better than nothing — and plenty of quiet. Perfect for some meditation...and a nap.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira leaves Dyn and Hahiri to go and find the kind, awkward looking man who had tried to help the Godspeaker earlier.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You can find him easily enough. He's sort of wandering the halls, trying to get his bearings, looking pretty bewildered and overwhelmed.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Are you lost?" Shira teases, approaching the handsome young man.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He's looking at a painting of armored warriors astride their steeds. At the sound of her voice he jumps.</p><p>"I, um, I don't think—" He looks around. "Should I not be here?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She steps up to his side to admire the painting. "Apparently we have been given run of the place," she murmurs, giving him an easy smile. "Do you feel...out of place here? Among all the splendor?" Shira nods toward the lavish hallway, the lovely paintings.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He colors immediately. It starts in the apples of his cheeks and blossoms until his whole face is pink. "I thought it might be obvious," he says ruefully.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She laughs softly, reaching out to pat his shoulder. "I have a trained eye," Shira assures him. "Meant to read the things you'd rather be hidden. What is your name?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"Alexios Chorion," he answers, ducking his head. That damned shock of hair falls over his eyes again. Maybe it's been doing it all these years and he's never noticed — or been self-conscious enough to notice — until now. "You're right, this is...not what I know."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira reaches up and brushes the hair away without hesitation, like it's second nature. "Perhaps it will become comfortable the longer you are here." She steps back immediately after, not wanting to crowd him. "I am Shira. You shouldn't be ashamed of viewing lavish things with wonder. The wealthy lose that appreciation, it is wasted on them. Not you, Alexios."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"I can't imagine growing tired of such things," he murmurs. "But then, I've seen the wealthy pass through our farm and coo over it as though it were a painting. Maybe all we want is what is foreign."</p><p>One well-muscled arm comes up to scratch idly at the back of his neck. "You seem more at ease here than I do. Is this more like your home?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Her smile dims somewhat. "Yes, I have grown up knowing some of the finer things in this world. I can't help but desire what is beautiful." Shira twines her arm through his and begins to guide him down the hallway at a slow pace, taking in all the art along the walls. "What was your farm like?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"My father likes to boast that the wheat we grow makes the bread that feeds this city," Alexios says, and though he's smiling — and a dimple appears just at the corner of his mouth — it's not difficult to hear that he, too, takes some pride in this fact. "And we raise some animals, and my mother has an orchard, though that's mostly just for our family."</p><p>When he talks about the farm and his family, distracted, his arm curves naturally into hers.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira's smile grows to match Alexios' as she squeezes his arm. "It is clear how much you love them and your home. It was very brave that you left that behind for...whatever awaits us." She laughs softly. "I wonder how many times I have eaten bread from your farm. Perhaps we have known each other far longer than today."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He looks down at her. "So you're from Charchrynos then?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She nods slowly. "Spent my entire life here, and I suspect this will be where I die as well." She nervously looks up toward Alexios, pausing in their stroll. "Are you afraid of the challenges?" she whispers, as though the walls have ears. Perhaps they do.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>His eyes wander for a moment. "I don't know enough to be afraid," he says finally. "I don't think I will die." And his eyes now alight on her, taking her in.</p><p>She is beautiful, of a much different sort than the few ruddy peasant girls who live near his farm. He has seen women with her sort of beauty before, on the few occasions when he has traveled into Charchrynos, and he never thought of them at all. They moved around him like stars, to be admired briefly in their own orbits before passing onward into darkness. That she should be here, her arm around his, her hand in his, and looking up at him with something like trust — it makes his head swim.</p><p>"Are you afraid?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"More than I can begin to express," she answers truthfully, forcing a laugh to soften the tightness in her words. "My skills...I find it difficult to believe I am meant to compete with men who look like you, or a man and his wolf. I feel terribly outmatched." Shira drops her gaze, cheeks flushing bright.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p><em>The gods must be obeyed,</em> Alexios's father had said, <em>of</em> course <em>the gods must be obeyed...but the harvest is coming in!</em></p><p>When Alexios had finally made him understand — though he hardly understood himself — his father had come to him on the night before his departure.</p><p><em>You must know,</em> he had said quietly, <em>that there are women — men and women — in Charchrynos and in the world who are not like us. Your mother knows that even better than I do. Alexios, be wise, and be safe, and trust no one. Especially a woman.</em></p><p>Less than an hour in the city and such a woman is in his arms. The urges of every man since the beginning of time are spurring him on, asking questions he does not know the answer to. He wants to take her face in his hands — instead, he squeezes her arm softly.</p><p>"I — if you are afraid, I will protect you," he promises. The question of <em>how?</em> buzzes at him like a fly and he swats it away.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira slowly lifts her head until their gazes meet. She looks stunned, like his words have carved out a place within her heart. "It has been a very long time since someone has promised me that," she whispers, something like devastation reflected in her dark eyes. "You are a kind man, Alexios. I hope I can protect you too."</p><p>She wipes at the tear glimmering in the corner of her eye, laughing self-consciously. "I have already chosen one ward who is convinced she can look after me — Hahiri, the young girl I was speaking to this afternoon."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"I think she is wiser than either of us," Alexios laughs, trying to pretend that his heart isn't racing.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Would you sit with us tonight?" Shira asks, voice hesitant like she's afraid of his response. "Hahiri and I, at the feast. She could use some kindness in her life, I think." She manages a small smile. "Perhaps I could as well."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>His eyes drop and he bows his head in a familiar gesture. "I'll try not to embarrass you with my poor table manners," he says, grinning.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>After leaving Alexios in the hallway to continue his tour, Shira will seek out Amid.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Easy enough. You find him strolling around the courtyard, hands in his pockets, watching the sky as afternoon dips into evening.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"I thought I'd find you near the crypts," Shira calls out, a smile already tugging at her lips.</p><p>
  <strong>DM </strong>
</p><p>The elf grins. "Crypts? Bah. Everyone thinks you must worship the Bonemother in a crypt. But how can one truly understand and appreciate her work, if not by surrounding oneself with life?" He extends his hands at the blooming courtyard around you.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She slowly makes her way to his side, allowing her gaze to take in the colors scattered around them. "Are you a male that appreciates life to the fullest then, Amid? I sense that you are much like a rose — lovely to look at, but with thorns if touched."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, no one ever gets close enough to touch me," he chuckles.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira grins. "And yet here I am," she murmurs, nodding at the slim distance between them.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Here you are."</p><p>He eyes you up and down, his gaze unapologetic.</p><p>"I think I recognize that perfume," he says slowly. "It is very costly. How would a woman such as yourself come upon such costly perfume, hmm?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She pouts, just a little. "Do I not seem like the sort of woman who could purchase lovely things?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>His smile widens. "Ah, forgive me, I was trying to be tactful. Your perfume reminds me of...certain establishments I have frequented here in Charchrynos and beyond. The desert rose has certain exclusive connotations, has it not?" He bows his head. "Apologies if I am mistaken. I mean no offense."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"It takes more than that to offend me," Shira assures him, beginning to walk the gardens as though expecting Amid to follow. "You weren't mistaken, though I'm sure that comes as no surprise." She glances at him. "How long have your served your patron?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He exhales thoughtfully. "Well, in a sense we all serve Vethiel sooner or later." His hands clasp behind his back as he strolls at your side. "But it has been...quite some time, for me. Since childhood. She is a kind mistress — you know most people would not think so, but yes, she can be very kind."</p><p>His grey eyes flick towards you. "And yourself? If I had to guess, I would say we have both spent our lives being groomed for this, hmm?”</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira shifts her gaze to the garden. "Indeed, though Iamilia was more of a vague concept in my life before a few days ago. Of course I worshipped her and my acts were in her name, but it was never...personal."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"And what happened a few days ago?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She beams at him. "I gave the blowjob of a lifetime, it would seem."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Amid pauses and leans in conspiratorially. "Is it true what the scriptures say?" he murmurs. "That the gods ejaculate milk and honey?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"The sweetest honey I've ever tasted." Shira seems entirely serious, even as she's smiling. "You are a handsome man. Hang around me long enough and perhaps Iamilia will give you a chance to...ah, sample."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I am not sure I could afford you," he smiles. "Or that the Veiled Rose would share you. She is rather notorious for her jealous nature."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She laughs, leaning into Amid’s side for the briefest moment. "Perhaps, though maybe you are handsome enough that it could be considered payment." Shira shrugs and runs her fingers along a vibrant patch of flowers. "We will have to see. Maybe she would join us."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"As it happens, I’m going to be in town for a few days," he smirks. His hand snakes its way around your waist. "We could steal a few moments, should the urge arise."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Only a few moments?" Shira murmurs, her smaller hand settling over his. "And here I thought you looked quite capable."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He raises his eyebrows. "I think you are actually propositioning me and not just flirting. Would you like to go back to our rooms right now? Sunset is still several hours away."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Her gaze fixes on his lips, eyes darkening further. Damn, he really is a handsome man. "I would like that," Shira admits, slightly breathless. "But I have a few things in the works that a romp with you would ruin."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"A shame," he sighs, releasing you. "Perhaps another time. For now, though..."</p><p>He bends and steals a kiss before you can stop him.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She doesn’t fight the kiss, just enjoys the press of his mouth on hers and the way it sets her body alight — though she does bite his lip before she pulls back. "Prove to me how stealthy you can be, darling, and perhaps we’ll find a way." Shira smiles up at him, slowly stepping away.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He leaves you there in the courtyard, tossing you a bloody grin over his shoulder.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar will knock on Dyn's door before the feast.</p><p>"You have anything besides crackers that you feed your animal? I can't get this damned bird to eat any more of them...spare something for this poor creature?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>There's no response for, like, a good thirty seconds; but then Dyn opens the door with a deadpan expression, filling the doorframe.</p><p>"Have you considered insects." It's not spoken like a question.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"You're a damn crow's nest," Iovar whispers, looking up at him. "Er. No. Why the hell would I feed it insects? Do you feed your...your wolf insects?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"She feeds herself." Dyn tilts his head, looking down at him. "And your bird is not a wolf. Are you familiar with...animals?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"No," Iovar says, showing the bird, dangling on his finger. "Dinner isn't familiar with anyone else <em>but</em> me. That's the issue."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Dinner is dangling the wrong way up. Like a bat.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"...hmm." Dyn quirks a brow at the upside-down bird, then opens the door wider, an unspoken invitation as he backs into his own room and continues putting small braids in his hair, getting ready for the banquet. "Where'd you find it?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Well…" Iovar steps inside, staying away from the wolf. "We were on an island. Collecting, as one does. My friend found this abandoned egg, and...suggested we save it. Raise it." Iovar sighs. "I was not prepared to be in sole command of it. It won't leave me alone now. And I'm not <em>heartless</em>, I won't kill it..."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"So it imprinted on you. Kind of." Dyn’s mumbling, a leather tie hanging from his mouth as he fiddles with the end of one braid. "How long ago was this?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar blinks, tongue flicking out. "Gods, I'm no good with...I don't know. Eight years? That sounds about right."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn pauses, turning to look at Iovar. "...has it been eating crackers for eight years?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"No, no," Iovar says, laughing. "Usually it eats nothing. Or whatever's left on my plate...or something. It <em>has</em> to have figured that out after being alive for so long."</p><p>He'll stare at the braids. "Those are some nice trinkets you have."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn huffs, bringing the last of his braids into place before he ties them all together. Four small braids adorn the side of his hair, merging into the ponytail.</p><p>"Might as well look presentable for this banquet, right?" He sighs, not sounding particularly enthused, and turns fully to Iovar, attention on him now. "Maybe let your friend poke around in the gardens for something...nutritious. Though I'm surprised it's still alive." He gives the bird another long, questioning look, and his eyes narrow. "And birds don't, uh, live in pockets."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"This one does," he responds. "Trust me, the times I've had a smidge of pity for this thing, it always goes back to my pockets." He grins at the braids and pins, admiring them.</p><p>"Now, which god picked you? The god of all things mysterious and beautiful? I can't decide if that's you or Shira..."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"I think perhaps they would have picked you first, if such a god exists," Dyn notes almost nonchalantly, eyes roving over Iovar's golden scales, "But no, Oromoen calls upon me. I serve the hunt, and the wilderness. So...forgive me for being a little concerned about your buddy." He nods to the bird, gives a half smile, and clears his throat, his expression returning to its usual passiveness.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Buddy," croaks the parrot.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar ignores the bird. "Oh no, please, that's exactly why I sought you out. Such a <em>smart and flattering man. </em>Someone ought to look out for it when I can't." He winks. "Well then. The hunt is on, Dyn. I'm starving. How about yourself, do you have a...<em>group</em> you're settling yourself with for dinner that I can join?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn gives the bird a sad look.</p><p>"You will have to learn, hm?" he says to Iovar, a thin smile playing on his lips. "But yes, the hunt for food. The most important. I do believe I have been...ah, inadvertently roped into a group. Your friend. Shira. She's, uh, quite the force of nature." He glances away, eartips slightly red, but it could just be his hair. "With Hahiri, the girl. Taken a liking to Rhosyn, here, so...lumped us into one convenient little...collection." He sounds terribly reluctant about this.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Mmmmm...Shira," Iovar says dreamily. "She's <em>fascinating</em>. All those years ago, I still remember the enchanting bite of her kiss..." Iovar twirls some of his loose hair around a finger. "And Hahiri. Good, good. She looks like a capable young thing, weirdly, reminds me of myself when I was her age..." He shrugs, then glances in Dyn's mirror, fixing his eye makeup which always gets smudged.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Huh. Shira’s certainly <em>demanding.</em> And the kid is great, but honestly, a little terrifying, if you think too much about it." Dyn huffs, scooting out of the way of the mirror. "And please, be my guest..." His tone flattens out into sarcasm as he watches Iovar fix his makeup, though not without some element of fascination.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar takes out various items. Eyeliner, mascara, gold glitter in a little compact. Starts applying it.</p><p>"Oh yes she's terrifying," Iovar agrees. "Maybe she just needs another friend." He laughs. "Good. Excellent. I like friends and company..."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Friends and company is seemingly all I've seen around here. Hard to get a moment's peace."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Let me guess. You and your wolf were alone until now?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn looks particularly taken by the gold glitter for a moment, admiring its shiny-ness like a little kid. Then he collects himself and mulls over a response.</p><p>"Yes. And it was nice." He frowns. "This is all very <em>loud."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"You'll get used to it," Iovar says, sounding genuinely reassuring. "But I won't bother you anymore unless...well, unless of course you want me to."</p><p>He blows some stray glitter from his fingers, letting it land on Dyn's face.</p><p>"See you at dinner, then," he says, shoving the bird back into his pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"If you wish to stay, you are...uhm. Welcome?" Dyn blinks as the glitter lands on his face, adding golden freckles to his already existing ones. He looks in awe for a moment as he catches the light in the mirror, but does the exact same thing he did a moment ago — schools his expression quickly back to nothing. "Or I will simply see you at dinner. You are hard to miss."</p><p>He folds his arms again, his usual stance, and gives Iovar a muted smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar grins. "I have a few more things to...collect. But I will make myself known to you again, over a meal and our other friends."</p><p>"Farewell, champion of Oromoen."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn just gives a short wave as Iovar heads out, and he allows a smile to himself as he returns to his mirror and admires his new golden freckles.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>A little before sunset, Kallixta wanders aimlessly through the many hallways, trying to find somewhere...quiet. There are so many <em>people, </em>everywhere she turns, someone new to mistrust, to lie to — to lie to <em>her.</em> She just needs a moment to <em>breathe.</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There’s lots of quiet places to be found. Your apartment, a corner of the courtyard, any number of alcoves or halls in the palace that aren’t busy right now.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She finds an empty hall, slumping against a wall with a sigh at the merciful silence. Tugging the pin absently from her dress, she admires it properly, without distraction. The mask is beautiful; the hand...Tempting? Offering? Taking?</p><p>It mocks her.</p><p>"You owe me," she mutters.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The mask <em>frowns</em> at you.</p><p><em>"Owe</em> you?" it says. "You have a strange concept of favors, my dear."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "Are you often in the habit of leaving establishments without paying?" she says. "You promised me <em>triple</em>. I have a <em>business</em> to run, you know."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Can you put a price on magic?" The hand-tongue wags at you. "You’ve barely scratched the surface of the gifts I’ve given you, darling. Don’t call me a cheat until you’ve counted all the coins in the purse."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Ah, you and your...<em>metaphors." </em>She makes a face at the mask. "I should have known better than to think you would stoop to dealing in mortal coin — too <em>dirty</em>, is it?"</p><p>She tilts the pin in her hand, the metal winking in the light.</p><p>"The coin is for <em>services rendered</em>. Entirely separate from this...circus."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"What would you rather have?" asks the mask dryly. "Gold? How useful do you expect that to be over the next few weeks? Or <em>power,</em> the power to hurt your enemies, claw your way to the top, and most importantly <em>fuck with people?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She wishes the god would stop speaking through jewelry and actually stand before her so they could have a normal conversation — relatively speaking. And, more importantly, so that she could look him dead in the eye as she sticks her tongue out at him. She's pretty sure he knows she's doing it at his proxy, but it would be nice to <em>know</em> he can see it. "I wouldn't be here if you hadn't been so <em>terribly</em> convincing," she snips. "However, it's the <em>principle</em> of it."</p><p>She's being childish. How terribly convenient no-one is present to care.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The mask spits three gold talents out at you. They hit your face and then clink to the floor.</p><p>"Happy?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Supremely." She picks up the coins, tucking them primly away.</p><p>"I suppose you've been watching," she adds after a pause. "I hope you're enjoying yourself."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Always, darling," grins the mask — before it transforms back into ordinary silver.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta grimaces and tucks the pin away as well, and slides down the wall until she can tuck her knees under her chin and just...sit. Just for a while.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Is there anything else you’d like to do in the half hour or so before the banquet?</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>No, just sit. Maybe spread my cards on the floor. Not to use them, just stare at them for a while.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The three from a few days ago, or all your cards?</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>I pull out all of them, but I mostly just look at the three.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>They’re unchanged from the last time you saw them.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She can't decide if that makes her feel better or worse.</p><p>
  <em>to be continued</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Check out our Tumblr at alqantrica.tumblr.com for cast and characters, lore and reference info, fanart, and more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. wine and dine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Welcome back, champions. Last time you all arrived at the Godspeaker's palace in Charchrynos, had a little meet 'n' greet, learned how this competition is going to work, and then got the rest of the day off to get settled into your new apartments. Now, as the sun sets, you're all expected back in the central courtyard with its gardens and fountains, where you'll be treated to a banquet.</p><p>Do you all show up on time?</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Half an hour early.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Just about on time. Maybe running in a few minutes late.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Fashionably late. But not too late.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta was probably nearby anyway, so she might arrive around when Alexios does purely on accident.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn would have waited for Hahiri, seeing as Rhosyn would've waited for her new friend. So if Hahiri's on time, he is also on time.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She is on time. So are Aliyah and Amid, Titus, the halfling and the red-haired orc, and the shadow.</p><p>Entering the courtyard, you all see a huge, round table, around which sit thirteen chairs, carved from a beautiful dark wood. The Godspeaker stands behind one. The other twelve chairs have silk hangings draped along their backs.</p><p>On the first chair: sky blue and spring green silk, embroidered with the symbol of a sun rising over lines that could be waves or crop furrows.</p><p>On the second chair: royal purple and gold silk, embroidered with a scepter wreathed by laurels.</p><p>On the third chair: bronze and blood red silk, embroidered with three spears crossed over a round shield.</p><p>On the fourth chair: gold and silver silk, embroidered with a pyramid.</p><p>On the fifth chair: orange and charcoal-grey silk, embroidered with a burning hammer.</p><p>On the sixth chair: rose and lavender silk, embroidered with the suggestive curves of the veiled rose.</p><p>On the seventh chair: black and white silk, embroidered with a mask with a grasping hand emerging from the mouth in place of a tongue.</p><p>On the eighth chair: crimson and sickly green silk, embroidered with an ouroboros — a snake eating its own tail.</p><p>On the ninth chair: brown and forest green silk, embroidered with a crescent moon strung with a bowstring and bearing a nocked arrow.</p><p>On the tenth chair: black silk, with no embroidery.</p><p>On the eleventh chair: grey silk, embroidered with a moth.</p><p>And on the twelfth chair: silver and midnight blue silk, embroidered with the symbol of a closed eye weeping a diamond-shaped teardrop.</p><p>After a moment's hesitation, the other champions begin to find their assigned seats. No one actually sits down yet.</p><p>The banquet spread is...insane. Many of you have never seen this much food in your life. There are flatbreads and cheeses with herbs and garlic; roasted lamb and goat with couscous and cabbage; steamed fish with a yogurt-like sauce; eel and crab with peppers; a lentil and tomato stew; chickpeas with lemon and mint; small pies stuffed with eggplant and spinach. There are bowls all over the table filled with olives, cucumbers and onions; almonds, walnuts and pistachios; figs, dates, grapes, pomegranates, and chunks of melon. There are delicate cakes made from flaky pastry, honey and sesame seeds; there are rosewater and lavender jellies, almost like Turkish delight; there are sweet curds dusted with cinnamon and carrot shavings. Wine, beer, coffee, tea, and karaak — a fermented milk drink — complete the meal.</p><p>You hear Amid give a low whistle as he approaches the table. Some of you may notice that Amid has a raven on his shoulder now, by the way.</p><p>The Godspeaker raises her hands in the air and says, "A prayer of consecration, before we dine."</p><p>Everyone is quiet, some folks bowing their heads in respect, as the Godspeaker prays.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios prays as his mother taught him, hands extended on the table, palms up.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta has her head bowed, but is surreptitiously observing everyone else.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn just gives Rhosyn a long, deadpan stare as the prayer goes ahead. And then looks back to the Godspeaker.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Lords of Al’qantrica," she prays, "look upon us with favor this day as we dedicate ourselves to the path you have laid before us. Choeros grant us peace, Aria grant us courage; Melchior grant us justice, Iactos grant us mercy; Phylos grant us knowledge, Iamilia grant us love; Imbrahim grant us strength, Vethiel grant us rest; Oromoen grant us protection, Eidolon grant us provision; Chryseis grant us wisdom, Iulios grant us cunning. May we honor these gifts we are given, and may the work of our hands be pleasing in your eyes, o gods. Bless your chosen champions, and do not desert them, but be faithful and guide them towards their destinies as your humble servants. We beseech you in the name of all the gods."</p><p>When the prayer finishes, the Godspeaker sits down, signaling that you should all do the same and begin the meal.</p><p>The food is delicious, of course. As the sun sets, the stars creep out to fill the night sky above you. Candles on the table and torches held aloft by stakes in the ground nearby light the scene. The air fills with the sound of several polite conversations, all happening at once.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn is just appreciating a good meal which he hasn't had in a long time — it's evident that he's holding back from just piling mounds of food on his plate and going ham. He's too busy digging in to make much conversation, and he's trying to sneak wolf-friendly bits to Rhosyn.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Rhosyn is <em>very</em> appreciative. She <em>does</em> keep eyeing Iovar's pocket though.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira at some point leans forward and tries to meet Alexios' eye, just to give him a soft smile and a nod.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios smiles back as he struggles with the impressive amount of cutlery</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There's actually not much cutlery. You mostly use your hands or flatbreads.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>There...may still be more than he was used to.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar will spend a good portion eyeing everyone’s accessories. Trying to determine who looks like they come from money, who looks like they come from nothing at all.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>So will Shira.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar, you’re a little distracted by the food, and also by the struggling of your pocket parrot, who also seems distracted by the food. Shira, you eye the champions seated on your left and right. Titus is dressed in simple clothes. He's a pretty simple guy. Calloused fingers and a hammer at his belt, as always. Definitely enjoying the food. Kallixta is wearing the same dress as before — revealing and brightly-colored, but not impractical — and her jewelry glitters and clinks softly as she moves. Her face is impassive.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Is there anyone around the table who looks uncomfortable?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>A few folks look a little...awkward or out of place. The redhaired orc woman, for one, and Hahiri as well, who looks overwhelmed by all this food she's probably never seen before.</p><p>Dyn, you're sitting next to the halfling with the salt and pepper hair. He glances at Rhosyn. "Fine beast," he murmurs. "Must be useful in a fight."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>After a moment or two of silence, he'll give the halfling a nod. "She is. Teeth'll make short work of flesh and sinew," he adds a little too cheerfully as he mops up his plate with a piece of flatbread. He clears his throat. "You a horticulturalist?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Of sorts," replies the man, taking a delicate bite of food. "An alchemist, in fact, but my focus is indeed on botany and, in particular, its applications in medicine."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn nods, jaw muscles working away as he chows down. There's a lightness to his eyes at the man’s words.</p><p>"Saw you walking the flowerbeds when I showed up," he explains bluntly, "I'm Dyn. Something of a...uh, botanist? Myself. Sort of. Meh."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"We must trade notes sometime," says the man, sounding bored. "I am Zellech. Zellech the Redhanded."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn snorts, finding something amusing. "Right. Got stung by too many nettles?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I dabbled in surgery in my youth," Zellech replies. "Lots of blood in my profession."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Oh." Dyn blinks, looking down at his plate. Hm. He just piles more food onto it, the pretense of conversation lost for a moment until he clears his throat, glancing at the shadow-person out of the side of his eye, then back to Zellech.</p><p>"Maybe it'll come in...handy."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios is trying not to stare at the godspeaker, so he brings himself around and introduces himself to the orc next to him.</p><p>"Alexios — glad to meet you," he says, wiping his hand off on his tunic before offering it to shake.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She stares at you, and then — reluctantly, it seems — shakes your hand for the briefest moment.</p><p>"Pyrrha," she mutters. "Priestess of Melchior."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"I don't know much about Melchior, I'm afraid," he says, grinning apologetically.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"You will learn," she replies shortly, turning back to her food.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar smiles at Titus next to him. "Titus, good to see you again..." He waves his fingers at Shira in hello, then turns to whoever is in the third chair. "That’s quite the banner you’ve got there on the back of your chair..."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Aliyah chuckles. She's changed into a new headscarf since this morning, this one copper-colored with golden embroidery. "Hard to miss, is it not?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Should I be scared?" Iovar asks, eyebrows raised.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Of me?" She laughs. "Not unless you try something. I am very friendly, you know, when I do not have a spear in my hand."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"...Good to know," Iovar says slowly. "Name’s Iovar Ezequias Krel Lucréyd." He gives a polite nod of his head. "I hope I do not cross your spear, only your mind." He taps his head.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"And what part of the world are you from, Iovar Ezequias Krel Lucréyd?" smiles Aliyah.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"...Quite a lot of it," he replies with a laugh of his own. "Though the sea has claimed me, that’s for sure."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar, what are you eating at the moment?</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Let’s see. Roasted lamb.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar, on your next bite, the lamb is spicy. Very spicy. Too spicy — oh god oh <em>god it’s so spicy </em>—</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar just makes this face of disgust, tongue hanging out. "I don’t like tha. Wha the fuck was tha." Starts wiping his tongue with a napkin.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Aliyah looks concerned. "Are you all right?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>He shakes his head. "Holy shit. My tongue is numb." He takes Aliyah’s drink and starts chugging it.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Her glass is full of wine — but as it washes over your tongue you taste...vile, spoiled milk.</p><p>"You — hey!" protests Aliyah.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Why do you drink this?" he sputters. "What did I ever do to you, beautiful wine glass?" He stands and starts coughing.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Concerned, Alexios leans over and calls, "Are you all right, friend?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar gives a thumbs up, still coughing. "Dandy. Just not used to....this cuisine."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It's weird. The rest of your lamb tastes fine. You wonder if maybe you bit down on a pepper seed or something. Though it doesn't explain the wine...</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>He hands Aliyah her glass back. "Sorry I chugged your...vile poison."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Here." Aliyah pours you a fresh glass of wine. "Please. It's nothing."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar pushes it away slowly. "...Thank you."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Right about now you all notice that Dyn has begun to...well, to put it politely, he has begun to smell.</p><p>Of cabbage.</p><p>Dyn, you see Zellech trying to hide the way his nose wrinkles.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira <em>smiles.</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri covers her face and giggles. Rhosyn whines.</p><p>The Godspeaker is politely ignoring any of this.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios tries not to cough and coughs loudly.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta is trying very politely to cover her nose.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"...Dyn, my friend, you seem to be wafting a bit."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Mhm?" Dyn looks up, frowning, mouth full of more food. He swallows, considers the statement, and then gives a half shrug. "This armour's old as balls." And returns to his food, enjoying it way too much.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios is hacking out a lung.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>After witnessing Iovar's little...show, and smelling Dyn, do I notice anyone <em>causing</em> this?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You know, it's hard to pin down what this might be. There's a lot going on around the table, it's distracting, you're in a new place...</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira holds out her goblet toward Iovar. "Here, darling, it seems you might require some wine."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar stares at the wine, then at Shira. "I’m not quite sure I like the wine in Charchrynos."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You guys see Amid sit up straight in his chair for a second, and then whirl round at Kallixta.</p><p>"Just <em>what</em> are you doing?" he asks, polite on the surface but with fangs lurking beneath.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta gives a start, blinking at him in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira quirks a brow and slowly turns to the woman at her side. "I'm not sure it's the wine, darling…" she murmurs to Iovar.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Give me my coin purse back," Amid says in a silky smooth voice. "And <em>get your fingers out of my trousers."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"We’re putting fingers in trousers now?" Iovar asks.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The Godspeaker is watching silently. Pyrrha is scowling at you, Kallixta.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta rises from her chair, looking him slowly up and down with an arched eyebrow. "Awfully arrogant of you, darling," she says, "to presume you have anything in your trousers of interest to me."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Amid stands up, stares at you for a moment, and then grabs your wrist. "Give it back."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her face twists, her mismatched eyes hardening to ice. "<em>Get your hands off me,</em>" she growls through gritted teeth.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>In all this, Dyn looks at the shadow-person. "Can you smell? You know..." He gestures vaguely to the shadow’s face, or where their face should be, making wiggly finger gestures.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Dyn, the Shadow seems to be paying attention to the events at hand, not you.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Can I use the distraction to get a REAL good look at them?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>They do appear to be distracted. You look closer.</p><p>You see darkness. Pitch black. Like...part of the world just...stopped existing, under that hood.</p><p>Also, you no longer smell like cabbage.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn feels super uneasy as he just sees complete nothingness but he'll resume chowing down and watching the others.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Amid hisses a few syllables you don't understand, Kallixta, and you feel a sudden draining sensation, like strength is leaving your body through the spot where Amid's hand touches your wrist.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Can I wrench free of his grip?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You try, but he’s <em>strong.</em> Thankfully, after just a few moments, the sickening weakness passes — maybe he’s come to his senses — but you now see steel in Amid's eyes.</p><p>"Give me my purse back," he murmurs, "or I will kill you."</p><p>The Godspeaker stands up. "If you shed blood in this palace — "</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta's eyes flicker and glow. "I'd like to see you try," she growls.</p><p>She flings the purse on the ground and whirls around, storming out of the courtyard, pausing at the door that leads inside only momentarily to dip a theatrical bow.</p><p>"Delightful dinner," she says, and then she’s gone.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira applauds.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The Godspeaker sighs and sits back down. "Like god, like mortal," she murmurs.</p><p>Amid shoves the purse back into his pocket and sits down, glowering. He says nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar, after watching that, is frantically patting his pockets and making sure everything is there.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There doesn't...<em>seem</em> to be anything missing. For some of you there wasn't much there to begin with.</p><p>Anything else anyone would like to do during this...eventful meal?</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira just eats some of the food and keeps an eye on Amid.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn's keeping his head down.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios is trying every piece of food he's never eaten, which is lots.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>When the meal ends, the Godspeaker rises — looking very tired — and tells you all to be here at dawn, prepared to begin your training.</p><p>Then she departs.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iovar, you find Kallixta in her room, looking at a deck of cards.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>He leans against the doorway.</p><p>"You did that? The amusing little...tongue on fire technique?" His tongue flicks out for emphasis.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound of his voice, sweeping the cards back into a pile in one swift movement. "<em>Gods</em>," she huffs, clutching a hand to her chest. "I didn't hear you knock."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"No, you didn’t, I’m not really one for manners," he smiles. "Really though, you did all that?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta straightens, tucking the cards out of sight. "My apologies," she says with a small smile. "I hope I didn't...cause any lasting damage?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>He shakes his head. "No, no. The ol’ tongue still works."</p><p>He glances down at her hands.</p><p>"What’s with the cards? Is that how you place your little curses?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta's smile stiffens slightly, and she glances sheepishly down at the cards she’s still clutching and deflates a little. "No, no," she sighs, sounding a little embarrassed. "That wasn't..." She gestures vaguely with the hand holding the deck. "Merely sentimental," she admits. "I don't suppose I'll have much use for them here."</p><p>She looks at him, seems to consider a moment, and gestures to the empty space on the floor in front of her where she sits cross-legged.</p><p>"You can see them, if you're so curious."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar will sit in front of her, crosslegged as well, and watch her lay out the cards.</p><p>"I have a proposition for you. Since you seem to think you’re so clever, so very sneaky."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta arches an eyebrow. "Do tell."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"...You were there. When Titus showed us those lovely pins, gave us ones of our own."</p><p>He glances back up at her.</p><p>"I want you to steal all of them. All other ten that we don’t have. For me, of course. And I play fair, I’d be happy to give you something in exchange."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta pauses, the cards half spread over the floor. Glances at the closed door.</p><p>"And what sorts of things, pray tell," she murmurs, gaze sliding back to Iovar, "would one have to exchange for such an...endeavour?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar shrugs. "Up to you. I am a man of many talents, and many...assets. Maybe you’d trade all ten of them for a real piece of jewelry for once." He gestures to his rings, necklaces, and earrings.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta's eyes narrow. Her expression has no trace of the customary smirk — only cold calculation. "For a man claiming many <em>talents</em>," she says softly, "I find it ironic that bargaining doesn't seem to be one of them."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Then what do you want?" He rests his chin on his hand. "I barely know you. You barely know me. You don’t know what I can do. I, however, know you took that pretty boy’s purse. Surely ten pins isn’t an issue for you?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She meets his gaze with wide eyes, batting her lashes at him. "If you remember, I believe I was <em>caught</em>," she says innocently, sweeping her cards together again. "And he made me give it back. If you call me a thief, then I must be quite a poor one. Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar nods. "You’re right. What was I thinking." He stands up, brushing his clothes off. "Definitely not on purpose or anything, definitely not to warn your fellow competition. Thanks for the consideration anyways, miss Kallixta." He salutes. "Sleep well!"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta smiles as she watches him rise, like a cat watching a mouse. "I'm flattered that you have such faith in my abilities, <em>master Iovar</em>." She leans back on an outstretched arm, her other hand drumming an idle rhythm with nails on cards, and cocks her head. "Or would you prefer 'sir'? 'Captain,' perhaps?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar stops at the door, hand on the handle.</p><p>"Captain," he says. "Captain Lucréyd. Or...Golden serpent, whatever." He laughs, taking a bow. "Let me know if you get those pins."</p><p>He winks at her, leaves, closing the door, and heads off to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta, <em>now</em> you know why he's so familiar. This Iovar Lucréyd is...a little bit famous. A little bit...notorious. As much as a pirate captain can be, anyway. You’ve heard the gossip: that he generally works around the eastern coast, robbing merchant vessels, amassing a great deal of treasure, and that he has developed something of a reputation for being just a little too soft-hearted. It’s said the Golden Serpent actually has some concept of mercy, as opposed to your typical bloodthirsty pirate. You also recall that there's supposed to be some sort of scandalous tale behind his rise to power — but you don't know any details.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta files this away for later and returns to consulting her cards.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira knocks on Hahiri's door not long after they've all separated for dinner.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There's a pause. Then: "Come in?" asks her small voice.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She enters and leaves the door slightly cracked, so as to hopefully not make Hahiri feel closed in. "I wanted to see you before bed," Shira says, voice even and soothing. "It is difficult for me to sleep in new places — I wondered if it might be the same for you."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She's curled up on her bed, knees to her chest, arms around her legs. She looks like she's trying to be brave.</p><p>"Rho's gonna sleep in here with me," she says. "She'll keep me safe."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"She will," Shira agrees, crossing to settle on the edge of Hahiri's bed. She smooths a hand along the soft sheets, adjusting them to cover the small girl. "I was hoping I could tell you a story — to calm myself enough for sleep, of course."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri perks up, and she scooches closer, her pose relaxing a little. "What kind of story?" she asks.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She reaches out and places a gentle hand over Hahiri's back, rubbing softly. "Any story you wish. I do not know you well yet, my friend. Are you a romantic? An adventurer? An animal lover?" Her lip quirks on a hidden smile.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri thinks for a moment. "I like stories about the heroes of old," she murmurs, ducking her head like she's slightly embarrassed. "You know — Hyrakles the warrior princess, Eustaq the smith, the thousand tales of Sal'Myrrhaka..."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira pretends to consider for a moment. "Lucky that I know a great many stories about the heroes of old, hm?"</p><p>And she begins to tell the first of a long story about a hero's journey to defeat twelve challenges set for him. She'll only go through the first challenge, but promises to tell the second challenge tomorrow.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri is wide-eyed and silent through the whole thing, the picture of an attentive, absorbed child.</p><p>When you're getting ready to leave, she tugs at your sleeve.</p><p>"Can it be my turn tomorrow?" she asks. "I have a <em>lot</em> of stories."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"I would be honored to hear your tales," Shira says truthfully, smoothing back braids from the child's face. "Tomorrow then, my friend. I will keep your door cracked so Rhosyn will know where to go. I am right next door if you need anything, hm?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri nods solemnly. "Get some good rest," she murmurs. "This is the last day things will be easy."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira smiles and leaves the room, door cracked for Rhosyn as promised.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You cross paths with Dyn, who’s just coming back from a late night run with Rhosyn. The wolf slips past you into the room you just left.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira pauses as she notices the tall figure heading toward her. "Did you enjoy dinner?" she asks softly, not wanting to disturb Hahiri.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You can hear her inside, murmuring rapidly in what must be Ghaltrican to Rhosyn.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn flinches upon hearing the language, but then looks at Shira and gives her a faint smile in greeting.</p><p>"The food? Yes. Wonderful. The company...questionable at best." His smile turns sly.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira returns the smile. "You did not enjoy the show? Perhaps you wouldn't, seeing as you were...targeted."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"I was simply trying to enjoy a good meal." Dyn shoulders his door open, hanging there for a moment, one foot in and one foot out. "And being the subject of ridicule only works if you are particularly riled by it."</p><p>He glances over his shoulder at her, gaze intense, pearlescent eyes very clearly assessing. Eventually, he seems to come to a decision.</p><p>"Come in, if you like."</p><p>And he leaves the door open, working on unlacing the bracers on his wrists as he heads inside</p><p>"What about you? I get the sense you enjoy a... performance."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>More than slightly surprised, Shira follows after him but leaves the door open (for now, anyway). She settles against the wall, dark eyes watching as Dyn begins to remove his armor. "I am usually the one giving a performance, so it was a nice change of pace. Exciting to be on the other side, merely part of the audience."</p><p>Shira drags her gaze down the long length of his body, admiring his height and strength.</p><p>"You don't strike me as a man worried about others' opinions. In fact, you seem to prefer to be apart from it all, observing."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>He sets the bracers down on a table, methodical. But he stops there, idly rubbing his forearms and wrists as he turns back to Shira, exhaling slowly.</p><p>"I do. You are right." He shrugs, as if it were an easy target, an unimpressive mark; though his next few words come haltingly, uncertain: "I...prefer solitude. It is easier to navigate. Wolves are excellent listeners and tend to have less bark than most people I meet."</p><p>Dyn smiles again, amused at his own turn of phrase. He opens the doors to the balcony, wanting some fresh air in the room.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"You do not find it lonely?" Shira wonders, slowly making her way toward his discarded armor. She runs her fingers along the material, using Prestidigitation to clean each piece. "All that solitude? I suppose you typically have a companion — that is, when she’s not babysitting children."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn nods, though his smile seems to grow tense, pulled at the corners by some unseen hook, a catch in the thread that so crudely marks his expressions, unrefined and blunt.</p><p>"First time in a long time that Rhosyn hasn't slept by my side, you know?" he remarks, glancing at the bed, untouched. "It is lonely when you put thought into it. Otherwise, it slips by unnoticed. Just how I like it."</p><p>He settles for leaning against the railing on the outside balcony, seemingly keen on just being out of those four walls.</p><p>"I don't imagine you wear solitude as well as most things." He gestures to her outfit before returning his arms to fold across his chest, closed off.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Solitude and my lifestyle are...conflicting creatures. How do I know if I enjoy something that I have never had?"</p><p>Shira crosses the short distance to the bed and settles on it prettily, fanning her vibrant skirts around her. She quirks a brow at Dyn in silent question.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Then you are simply left to <em>wonder</em>." Dyn meets her look with a pointed look of his own, though the tension in his smile seems to grow slack. Seems his statement is a response to both her question and her silent offer.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira's expression doesn't shift from that slight smile as she smooths a hand over the soft sheets. "I will let you return to your solitude then. I have been told by a trusted source that tomorrow the true difficulties begin."</p><p>She rises from the bed, brushing dark hair away from her face.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Sleep well." Dyn nods to her, remaining on the balcony with a distant smile on his face.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Alexios, as you're leaving dinner, Titus catches you. "So sorry, but do you have a moment, Master...?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"Alexios," he answers. "Have we met? I've met lots of new faces recently, it's hard to keep track," he adds in an apologetic tone.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Titus laughs. "I am just <em>terrible</em> with names and faces myself," he confesses. "But this will help! If you'll accept a gift from a stranger..."</p><p>He holds out his last silver pin, this one in the shape of the symbol of Choeros. A sun rising over waves.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios takes it and lays it flat in his palm, examining it closely. "It's beautiful," he says at last, his voice husky. "Thank you."</p><p>He places it carefully in his pocket beside the beautiful so-blue-it's-almost-black stone he found in the riverbed just before he left home.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, it's — " Titus laughs. "It's meant to be worn on the breast — although you're probably about to go to bed, aren't you — so never mind! I'll just — Anyway, I certainly look forward to competing with you, Alexios." He bows deep.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios returns the bow. "I'm deeply glad to meet a friend here, Titus," he says.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He salutes you — a dwarven salute, tapping the chin instead of the brow — and takes his leave for the night.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios goes back to his room and takes the pin out and looks at it for a while longer.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It's finely crafted. Very beautiful.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Then, from his bag, he pulls out a leather cord and rerigs it to make it a pendant. Puts it on and gets into bed. Keeps one hand loosely clutching the symbol.</p><p>"You chose me, I suppose," he says softly to no one and nothing. "I hope I can be worthy of — of whatever it is you want from me"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You dream of rushing water, swift wind, blazing fire. You dream of the cool spring earth beneath your bare feet and the sun on your back. You dream of that grove of trees with the impossible spring, and the way the world came to life on that day.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>It's one of those dreams that, for no reason that you can describe later, is drenched in euphoria and you wake up smiling.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Dawn rises.</p><p>Gathering in the courtyard, the twelve of you are met by a half-orc woman dressed in simple black robes, her dark hair cropped severely short.</p><p>"My name is Shemri," she says with no preamble. "I am a priestess of Phylos. While you reside here, I have been tasked with overseeing your magical education."</p><p>Kallixta, Amid is glaring daggers at you.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She blows a kiss at him.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar raises his hand.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Shemri ignores him.</p><p>"Upon some of you, the gods have not deigned to bestow the gift of magic. I do not care. You may still glean valuable knowledge from watching your fellow champions. Therefore, you will attend these training sessions regardless of your level of magical talent."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar puts his hand back down, question answered.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Today's task will be a simple test," Shemri continues. "Those who pass will receive a reward, which may be helpful in the trials to come. Those who do not pass will also receive a reward: the opportunity to learn from your failure."</p><p>Titus lets out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sure I'll get a very comprehensive education," he jokes.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn brings a fist to his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Come with me," Shemri tells you all.</p><p>She leads you to the center of the courtyard, where you find a narrow pole set into the ground, perhaps five feet tall. At the top is a single lit candle.</p><p>"Extinguish the flame," she commands. "You may touch neither it nor the candle, nor the pole. You must draw only upon the wellspring of power within yourself."</p><p>She glances around at you all.</p><p>"Who will go first?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios steps forward...and blows on the candle.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It does not go out.</p><p>"You will have to do better than that, champion of Choeros," snaps Shemri.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He colors slightly but shrugs and steps back.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar pats Alexios’ back. "It was a good try, mate."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"I'd have felt more foolish if I never tried it and we learned that was the right answer at the end," he murmurs back.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You all hear someone loudly clear their throat, and Pyrrha steps forward. She reaches around her neck and grasps what looks like an iron chain worn there like a necklace. Squeezes hard. You see blood well up between her fingers.</p><p><em>"Ash-navva,"</em> she spits, and flings her hand forward.</p><p>From the ground, a huge, barbed chain erupts, scattering dirt everywhere. It wraps around the pole and twists hard, and the candle topples to the ground, extinguished as it falls into the disturbed soil.</p><p>The chain coils back on itself and vanishes back into the earth.</p><p>Pyrrha steps back, a satisfied look on her face.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta raises an eyebrow. "Where can I exchange gods?" she mutters to no one in particular.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar claps.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p><em>Well, never would have thought of that, </em>thinks Alexios.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"This is unfair," Aliyah is muttering. "I have nothing — what am I supposed to do? Shout at it?"</p><p>Shemri waves two fingers, and the candle and pole reassemble, the flame flickering back to life.</p><p>"Who is next?"</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn will huff out a breath and step forward. He raises an arm to shoulder level, stretched out, hand splayed, then clenches it into a fist while murmuring quietly — and casts Create Water directly over the candle.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>A bucketful of water, just without the bucket, appears out of thin air and drenches the candle.</p><p>"Better," says Shemri.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn quickly heads back into the amassed throng of champions, not wanting to stand out for long.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Well, if it is that easy," laughs Amid. He steps forward and says, in Elvish, "Keehar. Get it."</p><p>His raven leaps from his shoulder and essentially just...attacks the candle. A few seconds later, beak and feathers only <em>slightly</em> singed, the raven returns, task accomplished.</p><p>Shemri is scowling. "That is not — "</p><p>"I used my magic to command him, did I not?" interrupts Amid.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar whistles.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn looks concerned for yet another animal in this group.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Next up. Aliyah lets out a frustrated sigh, walks up to the candle once it's re-lit, and just sort of...waves her arms at it. "Go away," she shouts.</p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p>"Why couldn't it have been <em>stab</em> the candle," she mutters as she walks back.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira steps forward next and stares at the flame for a moment before reaching out a hand and casting Prestidigitation. She slowly lifts a pound of dirt from the ground beneath them and smothers the flame with it.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>The flame flickers out.</p><p>"Adequate," says Shemri.</p><p>She extends her fingers again and relights the flame — which immediately flickers out again.</p><p>Shemri frowns. Tries again. The candle lights for a moment before flickering out once more.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira glances between Kallixta and the Shadow Thing.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You notice that Kallixta's eyes are glowing.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn looks at Shira for no particular reason, then looks at who she's looking at.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios looks at Kallixta and thinks, <em>I'm not certain I like her. </em></p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira nudges Amid with her shoulder. "Your darling is quite sly," she murmurs, nodding toward Kallixta.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Shemri observes this exchange and dryly remarks, "Yes, very impressive, champion, you should feel proud beyond measure."</p><p>Amid's comment is more of a gesture.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta sighs. "May I be excused?" she says. "I believe I've proven myself to your satisfaction." The candle goes out once more for emphasis.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"You will remain here," replies Shemri icily, "until you are dismissed."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her Mage Hand spell flips Shemri off before dissolving. It is invisible, so no one notices.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira catches Dyn watching her and winks at him.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>As all this is taking place, the Shadow moves forward — moves, not walks — and simply...pauses before the candle. You watch as the darkness within its hood begins to sort of...drift forward through the air, like ink through water. It envelopes the candle in darkness. When it retreats, the flame is gone.</p><p>Shemri gives the Shadow a curt nod.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn just stares.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar clears his throat and steps forward after the Shadow, rolling his sleeves up. He cracks his knuckles, standing in front of the flame. Clears his throat again.</p><p>"Dearest flame. Do me the pleasure of going out, won’t you? So that I might pass this trial, and please our dear instructor? Pretty please?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>...Are you...trying something?</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>No. Just talking.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira rubs at her temple, watching Iovar.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar clicks his tongue. "Well. Tough." He backs into the crowd.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Enlighten us," says Shemri. "This must be a strange new school of magic."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Far too complicated for your simple minds," Iovar says, waving his hands. "Still working the kinks out."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"An admirable attempt, <em>Captain,"</em> Kallixta whispers as he passes.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Tell it a joke next time," Dyn suggests.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Mm, that’s a good idea," Iovar says to Dyn with a wink. "Thank you, thank you Kallixta."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Hahiri takes a step forward and tugs on Dyn's sleeve.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Hm?" Dyn glances down. "Oh, hey. What's up?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She smiles. "I can do it too," she says, and she casts Create Water over the flame.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn smiles, wide and genuine, and doesn't say anything else.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira tugs on one of Hahiri’s braids.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She yelps, and then laughs.</p><p>The last two champions are Titus and Zellech.</p><p>Zellech steps forward, and you see him fingering a vial on his Belt of Many Pouches. He's got a thoughtful look on his face...but seems to make up his mind, and steps back.</p><p>"Had I time to prepare different spells," he address Shemri, "this would be a simple matter. But you find me, as I'm sure you intended, unprepared."</p><p>Titus follows him and sort of gives a half-bow to Shemri, then says, "I'm afraid I'm in the same boat — that is — without having known beforehand the nature of — I do have several spells prepared today, but unless you would like me to <em>bless</em> the candle — " He chuckles at his own joke. "Well, I'm afraid I'm just not the man for the job today."</p><p>"What a spectacular showing," sighs Shemri. "The gods must be pleased. Seven out of twelve, barely more than half. I look forward to witnessing your feats of power in weeks to come."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta fights the urge to stick her tongue out at her.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>A voice in Kallixta’s ear behind her that no one else seems to hear whispers, <em>"What a biiiiiiiitch."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta rolls her eyes. "Isn't she just," she mutters under her breath.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Those of you who failed this simple task," announced Shemri, "are advised to spend the rest of the day in prayer and contemplation. Perhaps your gods will take pity on you. Those of you who passed, follow me."</p><p>She turns and retreats into the palace.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar grasps his chest and gasps. "Oh what horror."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>"What whores!"</em> croaks your pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta wrinkles her nose. "I don't know which option I'd prefer less," she says. Hopefully the owner of the voice from before can hear.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"What a delightful person," Dyn rumbles, watching Shemri leave and then looking at Rhosyn as if she would have an opinion. He seems hesitant to follow her.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar pats his pocket. "Be nice to our friends, breakfast."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>"Breakfast!"</em> it squawks.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira grabs Hahiri's arm and links it with hers. "Maybe they will tell stories about <em>us,"</em> she whispers.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She sticks close to your side, and smiles.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Well, before she gets away." Dyn sighs, whistling lowly for Rhosyn, and his long strides carry him in Shemri's wake.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>She leads you into the palace, down some stairs, around some corners, up some stairs, through some hallways, until you're sure you could never find your way out of here on your own. Finally she stops before a set of <em>huge</em> double doors that seem to be made entirely of solid gold. They must be three stories high.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta is awestruck.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Standing in front of them is a slight woman, very pale, with blonde hair and blue eyes. A rare sight in this part of the world.</p><p>"Lidia, these are...hmm." Shemri glances back at the group. "These are...well, these are them."</p><p>The woman bows.</p><p>"I am Lidia," she introduces herself in a very soft, delicate voice, "and I am the high priestess of Eidolon, and the keeper of his holy treasury."</p><p>Her gaze drifts, like a gauzy veil, over Pyrrha and Amid, Hahiri and the Shadow, Shira, Dyn, and Kallixta.</p><p>"As a reward for passing your first test, I am instructed to give you each a purse of dinari, which you may spend on anything beyond these doors." She gestures behind her. "Eidolon himself has decreed the worth of each of his treasures, so do not imagine bargaining or haggling. <em>Or,"</em> she says with a <em>very</em> stern look at Kallixta, "stealing. It would be <em>extraordinarily</em> unwise to steal from Eidolon in his temple of temples."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta widens her eyes, pressing a hand to her chest. "I would <em>never</em>," she says, the very image of shock at the suggestion.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn shifts a little uncomfortably at how...expensive this all sounds.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Lidia begins to pass out coin purses. They're very heavy. Several gasps are heard as a few people open their purses and realize how much is in here: about one hundred dinari, or one thousand gold talents.</p><p>If it wasn’t clear before, it is now: your lives will never be the same again.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>While the winners are shopping, can I go find Podarkes?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Podarkes is comfortably housed in the palace stables, ready whenever you want him.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Well unless anyone stops him, Alexios is gonna head there, saddle Podarkes, and go for a ride. Just to explore the streets a little bit. I think he took what Shemri said somewhat to heart — not because he failed, but because he has no idea what he can do yet or how he fits in here. So he’s not going anywhere in particular, just riding to clear his head.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>As you’re riding past the city gates you feel a powerful urge to leave these walls and get out into nature.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>I do exactly that.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You ride Podarkes out past the city outskirts, through the fields, just looking for a place that feels...right? It’s hard to say until you do finally find it: a little patch of meadow that hasn’t been claimed as farmland yet. The grass is green, the sun is warm, the sky is blue...it <em>almost</em> feels as perfect as that first day you were chosen.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Immediately Alexios knows this is the place. He climbs down from Podarkes' broad shoulders without bothering to secure the reins, knowing the horse isn't going anywhere.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It’s true, Podarkes just starts grazing. He’s a good boy.</p><p>As for you, Alexios, in this moment, you want nothing more than to lie down in this grass.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>I do that too.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You close your eyes. The sun is like a blanket, the grass a fragrant bed, and you can hear all the sounds of the world around you, from the smallest to the biggest, the nearest to the farthest, the natural and the man-made.</p><p>
  <em>Alexios.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"I'm here," he murmurs back. He can feel the grass cradling him. The air smells like dirt and life.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Listen.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios falls silent — even his breath catches in his chest. Even Podarkes ceases the shuffling of his hooves.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You begin to hear familiar sounds — sounds like in your dream last night. Running water. Rushing wind. Crackling flames. Tumbling rocks.</p><p>But they sound different, and you’re not sure why at first — until you realize they’re coming from within you. The same way you can hear your heartbeat in your ears when you cover them, the way you sense your stomach growling when you’re hungry or a crackle in your lungs when you’re sick. It’s like that, but it’s...nature. Choeros. Earth and flame, wind and water.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He sits up with a sharp inhale, as though waking up from a long, deep sleep. Something feels different, and it's hard to say what. It's like another sense has been added — but what is it sensing?</p><p>His fingers twitch. There is something inside them.</p><p><em>Open the doors in your fingers. </em>What an absolutely bizarre thought that somehow makes perfect sense.</p><p>Without thinking, he does it, swinging his hand through the air as though to strike.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Something <em>shifts.</em> A balance of power within you. Your very essence.</p><p>You need to hit something.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>He’ll find a nearby tree.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You find one, and, with a deep breath, you step up to the trunk and punch it.</p><p>That gathering of power, that energy or life force, leaves your body almost like the sensation of getting the wind knocked out of you.</p><p>The tree bursts into flames.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"Fuck!" Alexios stumbles backwards. "FUCK!"</p><p>His mother would beat him into the next month if she heard him talk like that.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Podarkes doesn’t seem to have noticed anything.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>A safe distance from the burning tree, Alexios eyes it, breathing heavily. <em>I did that,</em> he thinks, <em>with my hands.</em></p><p>"Well, that's new," he says out loud. He looks up aimlessly into the sky. "I'm guessing that was your doing."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It starts to rain. The fire goes out.</p><p>That’s one way to extinguish a candle.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>The second it goes out, he goes and finds another tree and tries to do it again.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>This time nothing happens. You actually feel <em>exhausted.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios shrugs and says, this time actively speaking down to his pendant, "I guess that's fair. Can't have too much of a good thing."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Podarkes does not like the rain, and by now he is snorting and poking you with his whiskery nose and basically begging to go home.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios almost makes a joke about setting him on fire to keep him warm and then thinks, nah, he'd probably understand me and take offense. So instead he hops back on and heads back into Charchrynos, a little bit giddy.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You get Podarkes stabled and then head up to the palace and into the courtyard, the unexpected rain easing off by now, and see Dyn there with Rhosyn.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn was just enjoying the rain, it seems. A few lingering rain drops fall from his brow as he lifts his head up. He's got his eyes closed, sat on a bench, but they flicker open as he hears something approach.</p><p>Seeing Alexios, he narrows his eyes in vague scrutiny, before realizing he doesn't actually know the man's name.</p><p>"Hm. What's your name?" Dyn asks, tilting his head, eyes locked onto the arrival. "I'm a bit slow at making the rounds," he adds with an almost apologetic smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"Alexios," he replies, extending a hand. He's soaked. "Looks like you came out at the right time. I was too eager."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn meets Alexios with a firm handshake. Despite the rain, his hands are warm. Rough, but strong. He chuckles thinly, glancing up at the sky after withdrawing his hand back to his lap, and nods, the grey of his eyes lit up by the overhead clouds.</p><p>"Nothing wrong with enjoying the elements. I'm Dyn. This is Rhosyn." He scritches behind Rhosyn's ear for a moment.</p><p>Looking back to Alexios, he gives the man an assessing glance. "Tired of being stuck in this place already?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"I'd certainly rather be outside than in," he says with a dimpled grin. "In there, especially. I'm just afraid I'll break something by looking at it wrong."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Hah." Dyn nods, understanding the sentiment. "It does feel, ah, precarious. Not used to all this <em>finery</em>." He gestures at the lavish courtyard. "Should've seen the treasury. Most uncomfortable place in there by <em>far."</em></p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios stretches his arms above his head, working out the kinks that accrue from being in polite society for too long. "I can't imagine," he says. "What was in there? I sort of imagined a dragon's horde." A satisfying <em>pop</em> is heard.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"May as well have been." Dyn watches the stretching before he shifts over on the bench, gesturing for Alexios to sit if he so wishes. He pats Rhosyn's side to get her to move over as well.</p><p>"Stuff. Things. <em>Immeasurable wealth.</em>" He pulls a face. "What do people do with it that doesn't end in ruin, I wonder?"</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios's idea of immeasurable wealth is more than one horse, so the question doesn't really bother him. "I'd buy some more land for the farm, probably. Maybe some more chickens. Other than that — " He shrugs and makes a face "I don't like being surrounded by things I can't touch, so I don't really see the appeal."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"You and me both," Dyn huffs, picking at his bracers.</p><p>He's silent for a moment, frowning, deep in thought.</p><p>"Farm sounds nice, though." He sounds distant, "A little bit of wild you can call your own."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, it's not so wild anymore," Alexios says, sitting down, "but it's pretty far removed from anything like this." He gestures to the palace at large. "Tell you what, though, riding through the fields at dawn beats anything you can buy with that dragon's horde in there. 'Course, you have to be careful not to trample anything."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>"Compared to this, a farm is an unexplored wilderness." Dyn's gaze follows Alexios' gesture towards the palace. A faint smile twitches the corner of his lips when the man speaks of riding through fields at dawn. For a brief moment, he feels tangible warmth on his skin, the dewy smell in the air, then it returns to nothing.</p><p>"Mhm. I have to agree with you. I can't say I ride through fields, but running, I do a lot of. I have to keep up with this one — " Dyn nods his head towards Rhosyn, "And she's an early riser. Something holy about the sunrise, I think, in what it promises. At least, something worth putting my faith in. Not that I mean to blaspheme on such...precious ground," adds with a quiet laugh, jerking his head in the direction of the palace.</p><p>He clears his throat then, falling quiet. "Better than drakma and talents, for sure."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios laughs. "For sure, but maybe we'll say different when one of us is the Godspeaker and dripping in jewels." He seems largely unbothered, both by the world at large and by the prospect of winning this competition.</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn pulls a leg up to rest his chin on his knee, noting that same impassiveness radiating from Alexios, like it had when he'd first seen him in the palace. Admirable, in its own way.</p><p>"Maybe. Or maybe we'll hate it." He shrugs loosely. "It's in the nature of folk to attribute morality to the concept of change. It is never <em>just</em> change, you know? Always good or bad. Never just <em>is.</em> Be interesting to see how that particular title changes someone."</p><p>He laughs to himself then, both surprised and a little...perplexed. "Never mind. I believe I'm diving a little too deep on maybes. I should let you go, get dried off. If you want someone to drag for a morning run, you know where to find me."</p><p>
  <strong>Alexios</strong>
</p><p>Alexios sobers slightly for a moment. "I think whoever becomes the Godspeaker will find the burdens heavier than the jewels and palaces can balance out," he says. "I imagine the lucky ones will be the ones who fail."</p><p>Then he stands and tries to beat some of the dirt off his damp and crusting clothes. "Fair met," he says, wiping the wet hair from his eyes. "I'll see you again soon."</p><p>
  <strong>Dyn</strong>
</p><p>Dyn silently agrees, but says nothing more on that topic. Instead, he looks up and gives Alexios another smile and a confirming nod. "See you around."</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta, as you’re returning to your apartments after your shopping spree, you become aware that Amid is following you.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta pauses outside her door, glancing behind her to flash him a pleasant smile. "Do forgive me," she says. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. And you are...?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He grabs you by the throat and shoves you up against the wall.</p><p>"Angry," he hisses. "I am <em>angry.</em> Why am I angry, sweet Kallixta?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She smacks his hand away, the illusion of pleasantries melting like ice. "I can't possibly imagine," she says coolly. "I returned your purse. <em>Twice</em>, if you'll recall."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>He pulls the decoy purse that you gave him out of his pocket and upends it, tipping pebbles and wilted lettuce leaves out onto the ground.</p><p>"Give. Me. My. Gold."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>"Didn't you like my present?" she pouts.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Amid gets just about as close up in your face as he can.</p><p>"You have made an enemy," he says quietly. "A shame. I would have liked to help you, maybe even bed you. But now that chance is past. I am going to kill you."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta narrows her eyes. "All this fuss over eleven talents," she murmurs. "You could just <em>ask</em> where I put them, but if you're so presumptuous as to assume you could bed me, clearly you aren't very bright."</p><p>She presses a palm to his chest, nails scraping across his shirt. "And if you think I need your <em>help</em>, then you obviously aren't very observant either." She smiles, almost sweetly. "Not to mention how <em>terribly</em> rude you're being. If you're going to kill me, the least you could do is introduce yourself. I find myself at a disadvantage."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There’s not even a trace of amusement in his face. "I am Amid Aelius Al’qessura, the champion of death. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."</p><p>He spits in your face and turns around to leave.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She wipes the spit from her face and flicks it away in disgust. "Clearly not a man of your word, either," she muses. "A woman, alone — a man with a grudge...Seems like the perfect time to strike, if you ask me. I'm nearly disappointed."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Not outside of a trial," he calls over his shoulder. "But I would watch your back, bitch."</p><p>Then he’s gone.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta waits until he's completely out of sight before quietly entering her apartments, managing to lock the bolt before her knees give out and she slides slowly down to the floor, her back pressed against the door. Fumbling for a moment, she pulls out the silver pin from her dress, clutching it between trembling fingers.</p><p>"One day," she whispers, and suddenly she's laughing — wildly, nearly hysterically. "I've been here <em>one day! </em>But you're <em>'fairly certain'</em> I won't die, are you?"</p><p>She throws the pin across the room as hard as she can and presses her hands to her eyes, trying in vain to steady her breathing.</p><p><em>"One. Fucking. Day," </em>she repeats to herself, and she's unsure whether the tears streaming down her face now are from laughing or crying.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"I will admit," says Iulios’s voice from across the room — not in the direction you threw the pin — "I hadn’t anticipated you robbing the champion of Vethiel on day one. Or getting caught. Or, ah...doing such a wonderful job of making it worse."</p><p>He’s leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest.</p><p>"Don’t ever stop surprising me, dear."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Her head snaps up at the sound of his voice, and then she’s swiping her face dry as she stumbles to her feet. "Are you <em>enjoying</em> yourself?" she snaps. "Is this what you wanted?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, come, those are two very different questions," he protests. "I certainly don’t want you to get <em>killed,</em> but I can’t deny it’s been a <em>little</em> entertaining. Lettuce and rocks? Really?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She sticks out her tongue at him and stalks over to the washroom to splash water on her face. "How was I supposed to know he was <em>homicidal?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"The champion of death?" Iulios shrugs. "You have me there. No way you could have foreseen this."</p><p>He follows you into the washroom and continues to watch you, like someone watching their cat or dog doing something amusing.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She flips him off as she reaches for a towel. "I told you," she complains, "I'm not exactly <em>devout</em>. I barely remember all your <em>names,</em> never mind your <em>colors</em> — I had no idea who he was!" She tosses the towel to the floor and whirls around to glare at him. "I don't even want to <em>be</em> here. And apparently I'm going to be dead by next week, so thanks for that."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"You think I’m going to let you die?"</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She crosses her arms. "If you do, I will claw my way into whatever hole it is you crawled out of when you came into my life," she hisses, "and I will strangle you myself."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iulios steps closer. "Your whole life, I have been protecting you," he says quietly. "I am not going to stop now just because Vethiel’s chosen is throwing a tantrum."</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>Kallixta wrinkles her nose, feeling suddenly childish. And almost bad about it. "And yet I get a pass?" she mumbles. "Your bias is showing." She sniffles, and hates herself for it. "Funny way you have of protecting me, pulling me into this mess. I was fine the way I was before."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>"Were you?" He hands you a handkerchief, apparently conjured from nowhere. "Were you happy before?"</p><p>He sounds genuinely concerned.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She clutches the handkerchief absently. "I was <em>fine," </em>she repeats insistently. "What, you think being <em>Godspeaker</em> would make me happy? What do you care, anyway?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>Iulios raises his eyebrows. "Well, fine, if you think I don’t care."</p><p>He’s gone, between one blink and the next.</p><p>
  <strong>Kallixta</strong>
</p><p>She grips the handkerchief so hard her knuckles go white, her eyes welling with tears again. "What does me being <em>happy</em> matter to you?" she asks the absence of him.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>All you hear is the rain.</p><p>*</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar will find Shira after the winners return.</p><p>"Tell me <em>everything</em> that happened," he groans. "What exactly did the special magic folk get?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira makes a sympathetic face. "Golden doors nearly as high as the sky," she murmurs, settling a comforting hand on his shoulder. "And beautiful things as far as the eye could see."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar drags his hands down his face. "I knew it. I knew it! Oh, I cannot believe my luck. Don’t say anymore, I cannot bear it."</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p><em>"Bad luck!" </em>screeches your pocket.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"How did you get your god to give you magic?" he asks, recovering from the loss. "Any tips you can give an...old friend?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>A sharp smile plays at the edge of her lips, her eyes brightening. "You remember how good I can be with my mouth, don't you?" Shira reaches out and boops the end of his nose. "Try using your tongue. I recall you were quite good with yours."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar smiles warmly, tongue flicking out, just shy of her face. "Oh I remember," he responds slyly. "And I’m glad my tongue is memorable too. I suppose that...Phylos priestess told us to meditate and repent, or whatever." He scoffs.</p><p>"Anyway. You’re saying you asked for this? You asked for your magic, to smother flames with sand? You asked Iamilia for your gifts, and to be sent here?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>His words surprise her and her expression flickers briefly before returning to a normal smile. "No," Shira murmurs, holding Iovar's gaze. "I'd had bits of magic to begin with — some courtesans are granted these powers. And then I was chosen. I have never picked my own path, Iovar. We cannot all be free."</p><p>She blinks, startled by her own words. "Did <em>you</em> choose this?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar laughs. "No. Like you said, not all paths are...chosen. We cannot all be free."</p><p>He sighs, running his hands through his hair. "I think you do a fine job at this, though. This champion thing. You’ve made yourself known. Even Hahiri seems to like you." He smiles. "I get why Iamilia picked you."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira's smile remains in place. "I have no choice but to succeed," she tells him, reaching out to twirl the ends of his long hair around a finger. "And what of your god? Captain Iovar chosen by greed himself."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Did you expect anything else?" He asks with a wink. "I told you I was a greedy man, Shira. We just didn’t have enough time all those years ago to see the extent of that greed, unfortunately."</p><p>He takes a deep breath. "I think you’ll succeed. In whatever it is you’re after."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Slowly the smile fades from her expression as she just...stares at Iovar. "Why are you speaking as though you don't intend to try?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Oh I do," he says, hands up in defense. "My god would have my ass if I didn’t give it my all. You know me, though. I like to get riled up before I strike." He winks again, taking Shira in with his golden gaze.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She releases a huff of laughter. "I do know that about you," Shira agrees, cupping his face with her hand. Her thumb strokes gently along his cheekbones, right over the gold scales there. "Perhaps we will help each other. I know there is more to you than the showman you present — as entertaining as he is."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"You caught me at a bad time that night," Iovar murmurs, not touching Shira. "I would be happy to help. Just know the only thing I consider free in this world is simple kindness. Anything more than that is a trade."</p><p>He leans in to her ear, whispering: "And I know there’s more to you than the seductive enchantress you are. You just...you don’t know yet."</p><p>He pulls away, tongue flicking.</p><p>"Would you like to relax? Maybe go eat something far out enough to where we don’t feel like champions for a few moments?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"If you'll buy my meal," Shira replies smoothly, twining their arms together and leading him away, "I will gladly join you. My company always costs, you'll recall." She gives him a sweet little smile.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Ah," he says, "...well, a transaction is a trade. Deal." He starts to lead her away to get them both a meal and sit somewhere close by the ocean. Somewhere they can both see it.</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>There’s a wharf down in the city where you can definitely find a spot to sit down and have some fresh seafood. Ten drakma for a nice meal.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Excellent. He gladly pays it.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira eats slowly. "You said I caught you at a bad time that night we were together. What do you mean by that?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar licks his fishy fingers before wiping them on a napkin.</p><p>"Whew. Big question, Shira. Are you prepared for that kind of trade?"</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She leans forward. "You were the one who offered up that information, my darling. I just happened to listen." Shira considers him for a moment before murmuring, "I don't have anything to offer in exchange. My life was limited to the pillow house."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar narrows his eyes at her before cracking another crab leg.</p><p>"I meant information. Favors. Questions for questions. Greed is not limited to material." He shakes his head. "I am sorry about the pillow house, though. I hope you can experience...a little more out here."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira laughs. "I experienced plenty there," she mumbles, before continuing to eat her rice and seafood curry. "Fine, questions for favors or information. You begin."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar sighs. "Well," he says. "You caught me at a bad time because...it had just been a rough year in general." He laughs, hanging his head as he remembers. "That was the first year I had been appointed captain of my crew, you see. Men are exhausting. Especially <em>my</em> men," he grumbles, fumbling with the crab leg, trying to pick all the meat out.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She nods a little. "I remember you mentioning that — wanting to be away from your men." Shira watches him, dark eyes assessing. "And now? Do you miss your men, Captain Iovar?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar frowns. Tears some crab meat.</p><p>"Do you miss the <em>pillow house?"</em></p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira manages a laugh. "It is the only thing I have ever known. Yes and no, I think." She reaches forward and plucks out the piece of crab Iovar is trying to access, eating it herself. "Do birds miss their cage when they're released into the wild? Perhaps not at first, but maybe after a predator has torn them apart."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>He nods. "Took the words right from my mouth." His gaze lingers on her, difficult to tell if he’s pissed she took his crab, or genuinely concerned for her.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She stares at the shape of his face, his browline, his jaw. Is anything familiar about his face, perhaps?</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>It’s been a long time. You’re not sure.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>"Is it difficult for you to be on land?" Shira wonders, breaking the moment of intensity.</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar grins. "It’s unsettling, yes. Sleeping so steadily, seeing more than one color across the horizon. My skin feels dry and oily, not good for the old scales. But I’ve missed land, if I’m honest. Contrary to popular belief, not ever pirate is bred on the seas." He winks.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She slides her leg against his under the table, grinning widely now. "I have to imagine there are <em>other</em> comforts you miss when you're away that long, hm?" Shira laughs. "And where are you from then, if not born on the waves?"</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>Iovar laughs. "So many questions...I’m keeping track, I hope you know."</p><p>He sighs, staring out at the ocean.</p><p>"Not far from here if the perpetual map in my mind is correct. Muur." He shrugs. "What about you? I assume not all whores are bred in whorehouses, hm?"</p><p>
  <strong>DM</strong>
</p><p>You would know that most whores are, in fact, <em>sold</em> to whorehouses. Or at least, most whores this accomplished and talented.</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>She smiles. "I'm answering as many in turn, darling — don't think I'm not keeping track." Shira follows his gaze, staring out at the blue depths of the sea. "Sold and raised within Rosegarden my entire life. We whores follow a common pattern."</p><p>She continues to eat — Iovar might notice she's eating more food tonight than she did at the feast.</p><p>"It was a comfortable existence and I actually didn't hate my work. I have a limited number of talents and whoring just happens to line up with them."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"Yes. And magic is one," he nods, sliding her half of his last crab leg. He has the bigger half, of course. "I’m excited to see what else is uncovered about you, Shira. Break the pattern, or whatever it is."</p><p>
  <strong>Shira</strong>
</p><p>Shira accepts the crab meat with a slight smile, grabbing a piece of garlic flatbread from her plate and setting it on Iovar's. A trade, of course. "Perhaps we will accomplish more than was ever expected of us," she muses, tracking the way Iovar’s eyes brighten when he smiles, noting the hint of humor in his voice even when he isn't laughing.</p><p>She lifts her wine glass expectantly toward him. "To breaking the pattern."</p><p>
  <strong>Iovar</strong>
</p><p>"That’s all I could ever want," he responds, gazing back at Shira, her warm features and strong eyes. Iovar lifts his glass, clinking it to hers...such a familiar gesture to him.</p><p>"To breaking the fucking pattern."</p><p>
  <em>to be continued</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Check out our Tumblr blog at alqantria.tumblr.com for cast and characters, lore and reference info, fanart, and more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. fight club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome back, champtions. Last time, you enjoyed a rather frustrating training exercise with Shemri, a shopping spree at Eidolon's Everything Emporium (thank you for that one, Sydney), some rain-soaked hot boy conversation, and a seaside lunch. Also, Alexios punched a tree on fire. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now it's afternoon. You've been summoned by a servant to your next training session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You are led to another courtyard in the palace. This one is more like a training ground or small arena. An arched entryway beneath a roof leads into the yard, in the center of which grows a single tree. Further ahead, through another arch, you see a shrine featuring a large bronze statue of Aria wielding a spear and shield. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the northeast side of the arena are a series of ground-level rooms accessible via doors. To the northwest side of the arena, a staircase leads up to a series of second-story rooms. Finally, on the southeast side, another staircase leads up to a walkway three stories up that circles the entire yard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The terrain on the ground floor is hard-packed sand, while the second and third stories feature stone. A glance into the ground level rooms would reveal a number of practice dummies and archery targets stored there. In an alcove between the main area and Aria's shrine are several weapon racks containing spears, shortswords, and other basic weapons. There are several basic wooden shields hanging on the walls in the alcove as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing beneath the tree in the center of the grounds, you see a half-elven man who looks to be in his late thirties or early forties. His brown hair has a few silver streaks in it, and his tanned skin bears many scars, including a slash across his left eye and cheek that looks to have narrowly missed blinding him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am Dorian Sefess," he tells you all, pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his waist as he speaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several of you know the name Dorian Sefess. You know it because you've grown up hearing stories about him. He's one of the greatest warriors in living memory, and it's said that there's no monster in the world who hasn't felt the sting of his blade. No one knows why he retired at such a relatively young age, but he's no longer a warrior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am the high priest of Aria," he continues, "and I shall be your combat trainer over the weeks to come." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyone who glances at Aliyah would see that her eyes have gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian continues to pace. "Let me tell you why you have been brought to me," he continues. "If you are to become the Godspeaker, you must be prepared to encounter challenges every day. Contrary to what some may believe, the Godspeaker does not merely sit in her palace, waiting for messages from on high. She is the protector of Al’qantrica. She has survived assassination attempts by mortals and immortals alike. She has defended Charchrynos from attacks that no one else in the city was even aware of. The gods blessed her with the strength and gifts needed to do so — but do not think that she has ever rested on her laurels, so to speak. Like her, you must train, study, and remain vigilant at all times. Like her, you must </span>
  <em>
    <span>evolve."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios hopes tree-punching counts as evolution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand that you were instructed by Shemri this morning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid snorts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do not expect training sessions with me to be so easy. My job is to ensure that when you are sent out on your trials, you will come back alive. For this reason, I will not command you to refrain from using any ability you possess. That includes magic." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Dorian pauses and actually looks at all of you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> insist upon is strict adherence to the rules of engagement within this arena. When a bout begins, you may attempt everything in your power to wound your opponent — but when I call time, anyone who continues to attack will be subject to the severest of penalties. You are not to kill each other within these walls, no matter your grudges or your ambition. Believe me, you will have no shortage of opportunities once you leave the city to take out your feelings on each other to your heart's content."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds out an arm, and you see emerging from one of the doorways a man — or, well, you think it's a man. It's hard to tell at first, because he's covered from head to toe in black fur, and his features are strangely cat-like, with tufted ears sticking up from his hair and yellow eyes with slitted pupils. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is Ptoler An, a priest of Iactos," Dorian introduces him. "He will provide healing for each of you after you fall today. Additionally, because this arena is sacred to Aria, the gods have granted a boon to us today: if you defeat your opponent, Aria will replenish your strength, allowing you to move ahead as refreshed as if you had never fought." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The catfolk man bows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For that is what we shall be doing this afternoon," Dorian continues, resuming his pacing. "You will each select an opponent, against whom you will face off. The winner of each bout will go on to fight another. The last person standing will be richly rewarded, so bring all of your might, cunning, and courage to this challenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are there any questions before we begin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Does 'everything in your power' include companions?" Dyn gestures to Rhosyn at his side, his voice almost deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian inclines his head. "I understand that your wolf was sent to you by Oromoen himself. Far be it from me to gainsay a god."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah holds up her hand. "We have a child among us," she says, glancing at Hahiri. "Is she expected to fight as well? I will not shed a child's blood."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You won't have to," Hahiri replies quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A child she may be," Dorian answers, ignoring Hahiri, "but she has been chosen by none other than the goddess of foresight. If she were not equal to the task, she would not have been sent to us. However, if your conscience dictates that must refrain from treating her as an equal, that is your decision."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexios," Shira says, turning toward him with a warm smile. "Shall we try our hand at this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not so fast," says Dorian. "Your names will be chosen randomly, and those called will select their opponents."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Shira, biting into his lip ruefully, and shrugs, as if to say, "They're gonna make us play by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rules."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta, Amid's eyes are locked onto you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta steadfastly ignores him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian picks up a leather bag that was sitting at the foot of the tree, and he reaches in and removes what looks like a copper token. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aliyah," he calls. "Select your opponent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The half-elf looks around the group, then smiles. "Titus Quintilianus," she calls, "your hammer versus my blade?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dwarf beams. "I would be honored."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian pulls another name from the bag. "Zellech." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The halfling fingers the vials at his belt, and his glance falls on you, Iovar. "I will take my chances with that one," he says, nodding in your direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar sucks a breath between his teeth. Does a few stretches. Nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The champion of Phylos," Dorian calls next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will play with the little one," comes the eerily impassive voice from beneath the hood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri simply nods and goes over to stand beside the Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira glares towards the Shadow but bites her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dyn El-Safiya," calls Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn looks up, having been side-eyeing the Shadow, and then slowly casts his eye over the remainder of the group. "Hrm. Alexios?" He lands on the familiar man, anxiety brimming under his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios rakes his hair back with his fingers and grins. "Happy to," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances over at Hahiri, standing beside the Shadow. She's too much like his sister for him to worry about her. If anything, he wonders whether the Shadow might be in for a rude surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kallixta," calls Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta rolls her shoulders, glancing down the line of unpaired champions — still pretending Amid doesn't exist — and her eyes fall on Shira. "I don't believe we've officially met," she says with a smile. "Would you care to remedy that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira offers a small smile, pretending she's not fuming over losing her selected champion to Dyn. "What a way to meet," she murmurs back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That leaves Pyrrha and Amid Al'qessura," declares Dorian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid eyes Pyrrha up and down, taking in the orcish woman's armor and the longspear held in her hand. "Joy," he mutters, reaching up to scratch his raven's feathers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who would like to go first?" Dorian asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios looks around at the crowd, bemused, then steps forward and looks at Dyn questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn almost immediately regrets picking the overly eager one. He clenches his jaw and gives a curt nod, agreeing silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of you walk out and take your places beneath the wide-spread branches of the tree. Rhosyn sits patiently a few feet off, waiting for a command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios stops and turns to Dorian. "Do I have to beat just him," he asks, pointing to Dyn, "or him and the wolf too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The wolf is not being considered for the position of Godspeaker," says Dorian with just the </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightest</span>
  </em>
  <span> hint of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, friend," Alexios says to Rhosyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar, very interested, passes crackers from his pocket to Shira and Titus as they watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian moves over to observe the bout, holds up a hand, and then drops it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Begin." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see Dyn square up and roll his shoulders, the intensity in his eyes made vibrant by a brief rush of innate power and focus. The veins on his arms slowly become more visible, more so when he reaches for the falchion at his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives Alexios a grin, sharp-toothed and somewhat feral. "Good luck, friend." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The he steps forward and twists into a mighty swing with the falchion, bringing it in an upwards arc towards Alexios and slashing at his stomach before the other man has a chance to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios, you're practically disemboweled. You all see Alexios stagger as his blood spatters the sand. He's hurt, but not out yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spits blood into the sand and readies his hands into fists. Then he swings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn, you're feeling pretty good about this fight — until suddenly what feels like a rock wall collides with your face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You all see Dyn collapse into the sand. His jaw is slightly...smoking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar whistles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhosyn hurries over and starts licking and whining at your face, Dyn. Ptoler An follows, kneels and lays hands on you and murmurs a prayer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Alexios," declares Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios, still bleeding copiously, is in shock for a moment. Then, as soon as Dyn is healed, he reaches down and helps him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about your face," he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn, still a little dazed, gives Rhosyn a pat and takes Alexios' offered hand. He actually laughs as he stands, clapping him on the shoulder. "No, no, that was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Well done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same to you," Alexios laughs. "I've been in fights but I've never seen my own guts before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ptoler An heals you too, Alexios, and we'll move on to the next fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah  and Titus step forward. You all watch as Titus, wielding a warhammer, and Aliyah, with a greatsword, dance a couple of rounds together, a few blows connecting here and there, until Aliyah catches Titus off guard and manages to get in a slash to the back of his calf that brings him down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Aliyah," pronounces Dorian. Aliyah, sweating and grinning, looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> proud of herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Incredible," says Titus when he's healed. "I could not have asked for a better opponent, truly — such grace — really, your footwork was sublime..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar will draw his rapier, look to Zellech. "I'm pumped. Shall we dance?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zellech simply nods and moves to take a spot halfway up one of the staircases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar makes sure to stand where everyone can get a good view of him. I want them to get my good side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian drops his hand. "Begin." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing I'll do is...lick my sword. And make it dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You all see Iovar...lick his sword. That's odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn just nods approvingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira smiles, remembering a nice night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then I will simply...smile, approach Zellech, and stab him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zellech is quick, but Iovar is quicker. You all see Zellech stagger back, bleeding, and a strange golden foam appears at his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He licks his lips, tastes it, and grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, are you familiar with this?" Iovar asks, readying himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zellech's reply is to take a step back, remove a vial from his belt, and throw it at you. You dodge the actual object, but it hits the ground at your feet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>explodes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Fire licks at your feet and legs, scorching you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dope. I will stab him again, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignoring the pain from your burns, you dart forward and manage to catch Zellech just beneath the ribs. He collapses and tumbles down a few steps. That golden foam continues to spill from his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Iovar," calls Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Ptoler An heals Zellech, Iovar helps his opponent up, knowing the poison can be a pain. Then once he's healed too he'll bow, and then move back in with the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Interesting," Zellech murmurs, watching you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar flicks his tongue out at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shadow moves forward. "Come," they say to Hahiri. "Let us test our skills."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They take their places beneath the tree, and the Shadow moves first. A bolt of dark energy emerges from beneath the cloak and lashes towards Hahiri — who stamps her foot and summons a shield of stone, as if from the very earth. The missile breaks upon its surface and does her no harm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She then extends her hand and mutters a word in Ghaltrican, and a bolt of lightning stabs out from her fingertips and into the Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This goes back and forth for a little while, until finally the Shadow lets out a sound sort of like a death rattle. It collapses, not into a body, but simply a pile of black robes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Hahiri," calls Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira claps loudly, grinning toward Hahiri</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar cheers!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri flexes her hands as she moves back to stand with everyone. Ptoler An comes and heals them both, and the Shadow slowly seems to...regain form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios waits till Hahiri is back with the group, then gives her a silent, solemn nod of approval and offers a fantasy equivalent of a fist-bump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hold up your forearm and fist, and she plants her forearm against yours with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was great," Dyn will stage whisper to her if she's close by. "Rhosyn thought so too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira steps forward, head held high. "Shall we, dear trickster?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta inclines her head in a nod and steps forward as well, gesturing into the arena with a grin. "After you, my lady."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You take your places beneath the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do hope you won't think less of me," says Kallixta almost apologetically, "when this is over, one way or the other." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mismatched eyes begin to glow suddenly with some strange internal light — gray and gold almost seeming icy white and burning yellow in this moment — and a swirl of colors surrounds her. A barrier of dancing rainbow turned smoke, crackling with arcane energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri stares openmouthed with delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still haven't caught your name," she muses thoughtfully. "Although perhaps now would be a poor time to ask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira offers a smile, impressed by the display. "Not at all, my darling. In fact, I'd very much like to be friends — I am Shira." She offers a little bow, casting Charm Person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see Kallixta shake it off, and you sense that the spell fails to take hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moves away, backing up towards the nearest wall, smiling prettily the whole time. "You are quite clever, aren't you?" she muses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta casually follows a few paces, dragging an idle nail down the bark of the tree as she passes it. "I like to think so," she says modestly, and her eyes glow once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira, you feel something </span>
  <em>
    <span>pierce</span>
  </em>
  <span> your mind. It's agony, and even though it's not physical, you actually feel your body weaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira hisses, touching her forehead. "You won't like what you find in there, little trickster," she grinds out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta pouts mockingly, her eyes twinkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staying put, Shira casts another Charm Person, grinning back at Kallixta. "We don't have to fight, dearest…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She resists the spell again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's my girl," you hear a voice whisper in your ear, Kallixta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira pulls out her waveblade. "...Or maybe we do. Come and get me, love."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta's eyes flash with that strange light again. "If you insist," she grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your head throbs with pain, Shira, as Kallixta's spell stabs through your mind once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira laughs through the pain and moves toward Kallixta, her movement so graceful it could be confused for a dance — until she strikes out with her waveblade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your vision is slightly blurred from the headache, throwing your aim off, and you miss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta dances out of the path of the blade as it glances off her swirling barrier, tutting quietly. "Perhaps a little faster next time, dear," she says, and she'll cast Mind Thrust again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grits her teeth and manages to resist the spell this time, and then strikes out again with her waveblade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time your aim is true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta hisses as the blade slices through her flesh, blood staining the bright oranges and yellows of her dress to a dull red and spreading. "Perhaps not </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> so fast, darling," she says through gritted teeth. "If you meant to gut me, your aim was a little off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps back, dancing away from the blade once more, and her eyes flash. A dagger from the nearby weapons rack twitches, clatters — and flies straight for Shira's head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira, you see an object flying at your head — and then nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Kallixta," announces Dorian as Shira hits the sand, unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn was just watching the entire time with some impassive expression, deep in thought. The flying dagger gets the slightest of eyebrow raises, and a "hm." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Interesting fight." he mumbles to Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ptoler An approaches and heals you both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta approaches Shira as they walk back to join the others, looping an arm through hers. "No hard feelings, I hope?" she asks, a grin quirking the corner of her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never hard feelings," Shira murmurs back with a smile. "Point of the game, is it not? Do you have a name, little trickster?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kallixta."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Our last set," says Dorian, gesturing to Pyrrha and Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid is flexing his hands and rolling his shoulders as he squares off with Pyrrha, the half-orc brandishing her longspear and readying her stance. "Which of us wants it more, I wonder?" he murmurs. "To get our hands around her throat, I mean."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha lowers her spear. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mutters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Begin," shouts Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They circle each other slowly, gauging each other's weak points...and then both move at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid dodges a spear thrust and grins. "Playing the enigma, are you?" Then he darts forward and rakes his fingernails across Pyrrha's exposed upper arm, and the half-orc lets out a pained grunt as necrotic energy pulses through her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keehar the raven, perched in a tree branch, lets out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>caw!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand the impulse," continues Amid, "but me, I have never been good at hiding my desires. Why not admit it outright? You hate her, as you hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us, purely on principle."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a spear thrust in the gut for this, and his blood spills onto the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not feeling chatty today?" he hisses. "All right." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They go a few more rounds, exchanging spell and spear, until Amid laughs suddenly and steps right up into Pyrrha's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not think I would win," he murmurs. "But it seems one god, at least, is on my side." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grasps Pyrrha's face, fingertips digging into her cheeks, and casts a final Inflict Light Wounds. Her eyes roll back, and she collapses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Amid," calls Dorian.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira claps, grinning toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta's fingers tighten involuntarily around Shira's arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar whistles again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid lets Ptoler An heal him up and then walks back to his spot. Pyrrha limps away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Second round," declares Dorian. "Iovar Lucréyd, please select your opponent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar glances at everyone, very pleased. He points to Aliyah with the tip of his blade. "I think it would be fun, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles broadly. "I cannot wait."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No sooner have you taken your places beneath the tree than she rushes in and swings her greatsword with a shout. But Iovar just grins and nimbly ducks right out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, he'll just look her right in the eye as he licks his blade...then promptly lunges forward at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You bury your rapier deep between her ribs, and she hisses in pain. The poison doesn't seem to have taken effect, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's just smiling. Having the best time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are quick," Aliyah manages through gritted teeth. "Good. I like a challenge."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another swing. This one misses too, as you sidestep the blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh," Iovar grins. He moves in again, and this time he'll just catch her by the back, leaning her as he stabs right through her stomach. "Keep training, champion," he says, eyes and smile dazzling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crumples to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Iovar."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she's healed, Aliyah gives you a reluctant handshake as you move back. Her cheeks are burning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I return the handshake firmly before leaving to clean my blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexios," Dorian calls out next. "Please select your opponent."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at Kallixta and says, "Choose for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta is momentarily confused, brow furrowing as she meets his eyes. For a moment, an...understanding seems to pass between them, and she swallows. Glances over in Amid's direction and back again. Nods, nearly imperceptibly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid is glowering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take the fearsome warrior with the bird," Alexios announces. Then his glance flicks over Iovar. "The other one," he amends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar shoves his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fantastic," mutters Amid, stepping forward. "I suppose I'll take the simpleton farmboy, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should be an easy fight for you," says Alexios, readying himself. "We're all idiots, us farmboys."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Idiot or not," he hisses, "they all die the same." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian drops his hand to signal the start of the bout, and immediately Amid lunges forward and rakes his nails across your face, drawing blood as he casts Inflict Light Wounds. You feel a sickening surge of necrotic energy that leaves your body weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbles as though abruptly faint, and for a moment he looks as though he might be sick. Then he straightens, and his jaw goes very tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks of the crackle of stormclouds, and then he swings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fell him like a tree struck by lightning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar covers his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn laughs out loud as Amid hits the deck. It's even better seeing it from this perspective.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Alexios."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira glances at Kallixta. "Someone seems to have an interest in keeping you safe," she murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently," she murmurs curiously, glancing between Shira, Alexios, and Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ptoler An has healed them, Alexios offers a hand to help Amid up, but there's none of the warmth that there was with Dyn. They are not friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No they are not. Amid doesn't take your hand, just gets up and stalks back to the group. Keehar flutters down from the tree and perches on his shoulder once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios goes back to his place and does not look at Kallixta. Or anyone. He's staring at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira walks to Alexios' side, resting a gentle hand on his back. "Don't let them see," she murmurs just to him. "Whatever is bothering you, keep it hidden, Alexios. They will exploit it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At her touch, he turns, and as quickly as the anger appears on his face it's gone. There are still traces left, like footprints after a snowstorm, in the faint smile he gives her. But he shrugs a shoulder. "Well, they can try." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles warmly back at him. "They will have a difficult time." Her brow quirks, respect and admiration glowing in her gaze. She drops her hand slowly, letting it glide along his back before settling at her side. "You've already shown them all. We are more than where we come from." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," he agrees, grinning. His heart isn't beating faster because she touched him. His mouth hasn't suddenly gone dry. He knows exactly what to do with his hands. "Careful they don't see you with a simpleton farmboy, though. Might make you look bad." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira laughs softly, leaning closer while holding his gaze. "And what if I want them to see?" she whispers, a challenge in her voice. "You're the one who should be worried about your reputation, Alexios. Trust me on that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now would be an excellent time to be clever with his words. Only he seems to have forgotten all the ones he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay," is what he manages at last. He's not entirely sure what he means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then keep your gaze off the ground and don't let me hear you refer to yourself as a simpleton farmboy ever again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles once more before wandering away, averting her eyes from the fight that's about to take place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri has approached you, Kallixta. "Let's get this over with," she murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta follows her into the arena. "Go easy on me, won't you?" she teases before she turns and, eyes glowing, casts Mind Thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri grabs her head and groans, stumbling for a moment, but then shakes it off and squares her shoulders. She whispers that same Ghaltrican word from before, and casts another Jolt spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta stumbles back, breathing hard as the electricity courses through her system. Shaking her hair out of her face, she smiles as her eyes flash once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri winces in pain. Then she reaches forward and grabs your wrist, tugging you down to eye level with her. She whispers something into your ear, and the words seem to strike you as hard as any spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta's brow furrows momentarily, and her mouth twists into a bitter smile. "I don't expect to, love," she murmurs back, and casts Mind Thrust again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri's nose starts bleeding. She drops your wrist and casts Jolt with both hands outstretched. The lightning crackles into your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta backs away, clutching her ribs, a swirling barrier of smoke in ever-shifting colors now dancing around her once more. "You'll have to try harder than that, little one!" she calls out in a sing-song voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri grits her teeth, and this time the lightning slams into the wall behind you, leaving a black mark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta shakes her head, her lips pursed in an exaggerated pout. "I said to go easy on me, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>insult</span>
  </em>
  <span> me," she says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are there any not-sharp things in the area?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tree. Some sand. Iovar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she draws the dagger on her belt with one hand, and uses Mage Hand to pull the dagger she threw at Shira earlier into the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another Jolt spell hits you, piercing through your entropic shield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta winces, groaning as the lightning strikes. "You're good," she murmurs when the pain fades. "Your god should be very proud." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flips a dagger over in her hand, tosses it into the air, and her eyes spark with that internal light as the dagger twists in midair and hurtles towards Hahiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It buries itself in the sand at her feet, missing her by inches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see anger flit across her face for just a moment. Then you feel a familiar spasm of pain as electricity courses through you again — and then everything goes dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bout to Hahiri," calls Dorian. He gives Kallixta a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta gets to her feet as soon as she's healed and looks over at Hahiri, a wry smile on her face. "Thought I said to go easy on me," she teases, and strolls back to the edge of the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When everyone has been healed once more, Dorian gestures to Iovar, Hahiri, and Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For the final bout, the three winners will face each other. Please take your positions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Iovar says, rolling his shoulders as they all take their places. "This one's for you." It's extremely unclear who 'you' is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios gives him a look. "For me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have a lot of things for you," Iovar calls back, staring at his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Begin!" commands Dorian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios has Iovar in his sights. He steps forward. His fists blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar leaps back just in time to avoid the second blow — but the first one hits. Iovar, the wind is entirely knocked from your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm a bit pissed, so I poison my sword with my tongue again, and I'm gonna stab Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't dodge as quickly as you did. Your rapier catches him in the shoulder, and the poison takes hold, frothing golden at the corner of his mouth and turning his limbs to lead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri flings lightning at Iovar, but she's no match for his graceful footwork, and it misses by a full arm's length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'm going to swing at Iovar again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone hears a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack! </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Alexios' fist collides with Iovar's jaw. How do you want to do this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You have no idea because you don't see it. One moment Iovar is there, the next he's on his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot. Ptoler An rushes forward and pours healing into Iovar's unconscious form, and Hahiri is going to crack her knuckles and take a deep breath, staring at Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar just groans loudly, "Kick his ass, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios looks at her and he is genuinely excited. "I was hoping it'd be the two of us," he says. "Try not to ruin me too quickly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Jolt spell connects, and you're wracked with pain for a moment as the lightning arcs through your body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He maneuvers around her, and a massive storm erupts, like a flurry of fists and frost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri is knocked unconscious almost immediately. She's practically frozen solid from the cold damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian approaches you, Alexios, grabs your wrist, and holds your arm aloft. "The victor is Alexios," he pronounces in a loud voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus and Aliyah burst out in applause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta joins in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar claps!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn claps too, loudly, grinning to Alexios. He's glad it was him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira beams at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri smiles too, when she's healed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Alexios does when Hahiri's thawed off is grab her, offer her his forearm, and pay her the highest compliment he can: "You are TERRIFYING."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggles.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Thank you," she replies shyly, and she returns the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To the victor go the spoils," Dorian declares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He steps into one of the side rooms for a moment and comes back out holding a pair of bracers. They're leather overlaid with silver, and etched into the metal are the twelve symbols of the gods. He hands them to you, Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar just drags his hands down his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wear these with pride," he instructs. "You have earned them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios, you have won a pair of Bracers of Armor +1, worth 1,000 gold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian dismisses you all for the day, and the group begins to file out of the arena, heading back to the center of the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As you're leaving, Hahiri walks up to you, Kallixta, and falls into step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw what you did," she murmurs for your ears only.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta glances down at her, raising an eyebrow. "Did you?" she says. "And what did you see?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ignores your question. "You know our gods?" she asks, kicking a stone as she walks. "Chryseis and Iulios?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta purses her lips. "Pretend I don't," she suggests playfully. "What about them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She’s the only one he’s afraid of," she says blithely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is she telling me this? Is it a threat? A warning?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She doesn’t sound particularly threatening or upset. Just making conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How interesting," she hums. She glances back down at Hahiri, at her braids and beads and clouded eyes. "Should I be afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" she asks, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now she turns those blind white eyes up at you, and this time she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound threatening. "No," she murmurs. "But don’t go easy on me again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta smiles gently, almost genuinely. "I wasn't going easy on you," she says quietly. "I was making things harder for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the softness is gone, and as soon as the moment presents itself, so is she.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn, you're on your way back to your room when you hear someone clear their voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I pet her?" asks the Shadow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn slows his footsteps, almost to a halt, but not quite. The initial wave of unease passes over him and leaves him feeling drowned out in its wake, but he reminds himself that it's self-inflicted. This creature has done nothing to him, yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She likes to know your name before you do," he says carefully, finally coming to a halt. "Or at least, something you may go by." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah," sighs the Shadow. "I have no name to give. A pity." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhosyn’s fur is standing up along her back, but she’s not actually growling or flattening her ears. Wary, but not hostile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a dog, once," the Shadow says in that impassive, inflectionless voice. "A very long time ago. I think." A pause. "It might not have been a dog." Another pause. "It might not have been me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn listens, the emptiness of the voice leaving him astray, left to fill in blanks with his own rudimentary understanding of social graces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's say that it was. Makes you a little more, uh, personable," Dyn suggests with his particular brand of blunted humour. "You've been around for a long time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He means to say it as a statement of fact, though it does trail off into something of a question — a reluctant one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not know how long," replies the figure. "Sometimes I wish I did. At other times, it seems a trivial distraction." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although all you can see is darkness beneath the hood, you swear you can feel eyes on you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wish you the very best of luck, Dyn El-Safiya," murmurs the voice. "May you find that which you seek." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn tenses, eyes blowing wide for a moment. A memory comes to mind, an old, familiar voice on an unfamiliar breeze. "How do you know I am looking for anything?" he asks before he can think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because you are a hunter," replies the Shadow. "And that is what hunters do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A shape, made mostly of shadow and only incidentally resembling a hand, emerges from the cloak. It strokes Rhosyn’s head once, twice. Then retreats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn just...stares. Watches. Not subtly, either. Eyes fixed on the Shadow until it is gone, and he deems it safe to move again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," he mumbles to Rhosyn, and hurries to his room, feeling peculiarly cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar will find a nice grassy spot to lie in the sun after training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're just getting comfortable when a shadow looms over you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Worn out?" asks a sarcastic voice. Amid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar peeks an eye open, seeing the beautiful face of Amid. "More like terribly relaxed with all that healing pumped into my body," he says hoarsely. "Care to join?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid’s arms are folded over his chest as he stares down at you. "You have some skill with a blade." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar opens his eyes completely. "I know," he responds. "And you can...scratch." Iovar makes a motion like a helpless kitten. One of his eyebrows raises. "Impressed?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Slightly." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He toes the grass and glances up at the sky for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You strike me as a man who likes to fuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar laughs and his tongue flicks out playfully. "Oh, all kinds," he responds. "I’m not one to hold back among my interests." He sits up on his elbows. "Hey, eyes, look at me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The grey gaze drifts down lazily towards you. "I had a...disappointment today, as I am sure you did too," he says, examining his fingernails. "Should you find yourself in need of some stress relief, my door is open."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns on his heel and walks off without waiting for a reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar watches him leave until he’s completely gone. Then he decides he needs to go fix up his makeup. He’s feeling...particularly stressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>...is that a euphemism or are you really going to fix your makeup?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before fucking Amid, yes. Quickly. Quietly. And he'll leave the bird in his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You find Amid standing in front of the door to his apartment, furiously unsticking...coins?...from the door. They look like they were spelling out a message. It doesn’t look like it was a friendly one. </span>
  <span>He’s muttering under his breath in Elvish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans against the wall, watching him. "Need a hand?" he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snaps his head around to look at you. "Several," he forces out through gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs you by the collar, pulls you inside, and slams the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn, about an hour after training there's a knock on your door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a prolonged moment of silence where you might wonder if Dyn's even going to answer. But then he does. He pulls the door open, immediately filling the frame with his stature, gazing down at the one who'd wandered too close to the den. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brow furrows momentarily in confusion, but wordlessly he stands aside to let Shira in. Then he turns his back to her, moving into the room, waiting for her to speak first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She practically slams the door behind her. Shira stares at his built shoulders, his strong back, her hands clenched into fists at her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you do that?" she demands, voice tense. "How do you — you failed and yet you laughed it off with Alexios as though you have not a concern in the world."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I fail?" Dyn whips around sharply, almost glowering, but there isn't a trace of anger or annoyance in his words. "I learnt something, in an environment where I knew I could not be killed, and now if I fight him again, I know how to." The curve of his lips quirks dangerously close to a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira swallows back her anger and humiliation, hands slowly unclenching at her sides as she considers him. "Learnt something," she echoes, a glimpse of vulnerability flashing in her gaze. "You have magic and your sword." She glances toward Rhosyn watching her from the opposite side of the room. "And a companion who would die for you, if I had to guess by the noise she makes when I get too near."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of Rhosyn, his smile cracks, tinged with melancholy. Sunlight made weak and pale by winter's bite. "She is the only one who would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least you have one," she mutters. "My throat could be slit and not a soul would know to care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a tongue that could cut me into ribbons, not to mention your blade." Dyn says it so easily, as though the very idea didn't require thinking and rethinking over back in the arena where he sat beneath the sun, watching. "Why are you so concerned?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crosses the room to settle on the table, her feet dangling over the edge. "Why am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shira laughs, the sound slightly brittle. "I couldn't hit a girl distracted by her own cleverness and I haven't a single spell geared for battle. My tongue and blade are useless here." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn huffs, brow furrowing, though he glances away from her as if to hide that. He twitches his nose while he thinks, pacing absently, as though something keeps him moving even when his mind is on something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you run away after just one fight?" He speaks gently this time, angling his face towards her but not quite looking at her, "I find it hard to believe that you might, because you seem to keep coming back. Stubborn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips twitch on a smile almost against her will, her gaze dropping to the wooden floor under Dyn's feet. "You're the only one who thinks I'm stubborn. The rest of them think I'm a delight." Shira lifts her gaze back to his profile, slightly miffed he's not even looking at her. "Are you asking why I keep coming back here, Dyn?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren't</span>
  </em>
  <span> a delight, too," Dyn points out with a tremor of amusement to his tone, quickly swept away as he finishes his pacing by his bed and sits down heavily, hands splayed at his sides, shoulders held up with a tension that doesn't seem to leave him. He looks over at Shira finally, his eyes no less intense than the first time they found her. Not assessing this time, simply looking. "And no, I'm not asking, unless you want to tell."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira watches him right back, feet brushing the floor as she gently swings her feet. "You are frustrating," she announces after a moment. "You sidestep and dance from my attempts to ensnare you — must be the hunter in you, aware of a trap even if you cannot see it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smile fades somewhat until that lovely face is just...blank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know why I am drawn back here," she murmurs. "You don't remind me of anyone; I do not strive to fill a loss with your similarity." She hesitates, head tilted to the side as she regards him with her dark eyes. "Perhaps you remind me of myself. All that wildness, hidden beneath your pretty mask."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still waters are pleasant mirrors when you wish to see beauty." Dyn doesn't shy away from her gaze — in fact his own gaze almost becomes pointed, directed her way instead of happening to land upon her. "But it becomes easy to ignore how deep they run." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs his wrists, slowly, his brow weighed down by unseen thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But unlike you, Shira, I have no mask to wear. They don't really suit me." A slow, thin smile is etched into his face, a mark upon stone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have been told my mask is the best part about me," she muses, tracking his wan smile, the intensity in his eyes. She crosses her legs, hands settling over her brightly colored skirts, glittering and distracting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think there's other things worth knowing about you," Dyn says, very quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you run through extra training with me?" she asks suddenly, a smile playing along the edge of her lips. "You were good with your sword even if..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pauses, leaning forward to allow some of her dark hair to spill over a shoulder, soft and lovely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can make it worth your while if you are not the charitable sort."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the mention of training, he seems to light up a little. "If you wish to train with me, I will share what I know. And you don't...you don't need to make it worth my while," he adds, though not unkindly. "Not everything in this life is a bargain for something else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mask cracks for just a moment, her gaze serious and considering now. "We have grown up very differently then. There is always a cost, Dyn. Everything, even the kindest action, is done with the thought of what might be gained at a later time." The smile returns. "But you've made it clear you don't desire me currently." Her dark eyes warm with humor now. "On a lonely night perhaps you will change your mind — call in that favor, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If the thought helps you sleep at night," Dyn chuckles, gaze very quickly moving away from her. He starts taking his discarded armor off his bed and setting it on the floor. "You just find me when you want to practice, hm?" he suggests, his tone slipping back into its usual nonchalance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rises at the obvious dismissal, heading back toward the door. Then pauses before turning back around, watching him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"El-Safiya," she says, remembering the name Dorian had announced during training. "This is your surname? Elvish, though I am not surprised, based off..." A gesture toward his pointed ears and fey-like features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His ears twitch slightly as he looks at her then. A sharp, pointy-toothed grin follows. "Pretty </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> perceptive. Wonders truly never cease." It's only a little bit sarcastic. Not much bite to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira scowls, just a little. "Funny," she murmurs, watching him carefully. Her own smile grows sharp, her eyes wicked. "Perhaps we should discuss what else I have noticed about you, Dyn El-Safiya. Ghaltrican bothers you — why is this, hm? A little girl's native tongue makes you shudder."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still waters, Shira. Are you sure you're ready to cross?" Dyn's smile remains, but the light fades from his face. It's reminiscent of the wolfish grin he gave her the first time she stormed into his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I do not feel like drowning tonight," she murmurs, thrilled by the feral edge in his smile. Shira blows him a little kiss before spinning around and floating toward the door. "Goodnight, Dyn. Dream of me, hm?" she throws over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Find me in yours, and we'll see." Dyn turns back to his armour, a final dismissal, though the harsh line of his smile doesn't fade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After training, I'd like to sit somewhere quiet on the grounds somewhere, maybe under a tree, and use my cards. Just practicing, doing something mindless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You spread them out before you, and then you notice something. One of the three cards that Iulios changed, the one that featured the empty throne, now features a throne with someone sitting in it. Someone annoyingly familiar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Color me impressed," says the figure, crossing his knees and leaning back with a faint smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta raises her eyebrows. "Can't imagine why," she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re learning." He taps his fingers on the arm of the throne. "That little trick with the dagger, that was wonderful. Starting to pick up on some of the trinkets and treasures I’ve given you, hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugs. "What use is power if I can't wield it?" she asks rhetorically. "Shame about that last match, though. How terribly embarrassing, losing to a child like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His grin turns a little...sharp. "Don’t bullshit the world’s oldest bullshitter," he advises you. "I won’t have you throwing this competition. I have plans, darling, and they will require your enthusiastic cooperation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me guess...</span>
  <em>
    <span>secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans, yes? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Devious</span>
  </em>
  <span> plans? Too complex for my mortal mind to comprehend?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flops back in the grass under the tree, tilting the card this way and that in the sun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You left so suddenly earlier, you never answered my question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iulios tilts his head, staring at you the way a man might stare at a painting, trying to make sense of it. "It’s strange to me that you even needed to ask," he muses. "Your happiness matters to me because I care for you. I thought I had made that clear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta barks a humorless laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't bullshit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he says." She glares at him through narrowed eyes, clenching her jaw. "Do you remember what I asked you when we met?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Refresh my memory," is his lazy reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I asked if you would ever lie to me," she says. "At the time I had more </span>
  <em>
    <span>trivial</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons for asking, but it still </span>
  <em>
    <span>mattered."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her gaze flickers away for a moment, her insides twisting at the memory. Even if he didn't care, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>still mattered.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she leans up on her elbows, looking the figure on the card dead in the eyes. "And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed in my face,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she continues quietly. "So forgive me for not immediately taking you at your word."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iulios leans forward. "What was his name again?" he murmurs. "The boy, all those years ago? You know the one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta </span>
  <em>
    <span>flinches, </span>
  </em>
  <span>nearly dropping the card. "What does </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to do with this?" she asks, voice suddenly hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How would you feel if I were to tell you he is dead?" Iulios watches you closely. "Pleased? Horrified? Something a little more complicated and interesting, perhaps?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you want to torture me, the least you could do is torture me in person." Her hand trembles slightly and she looks up, away, anywhere but at him. "Besides, it doesn't matter."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a pause. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There are many advantages to the life of an outsider," says Iulios quietly, almost carefully, "but one undeniable downside is the loneliness. Ask anyone: I may be a liar, but I am not cruel. I do not enjoy meaningless torture. I much prefer to make friends."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swipes at her eyes, attempting to stop the tears before they start. "From one liar to another," she says, "you don't make many friends that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm." Iulios sits back. "There was one child in that crowd who did not laugh, you know. I had hoped you would remember me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vanishes. The throne is empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The card slips from slackened fingers, and Kallixta buries her face in her arms and sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You feel an arm wrap around your shoulders and give a gentle squeeze, a hand rub your back comfortingly. But when you look up, there’s no one there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>From across the courtyard, Alexios catches sight of her. He walks up to the tree and sits on the ground with his back to it. He says nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta jumps, hurriedly drying her cheeks as best she can. "I—" she begins weakly, then stops. Just...deflates slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not that you can't take care of yourself," Alexios says, ostensibly to the air. "Just, not everyone can be trusted to follow the rules."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks at him. Hesitates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You didn't have to do that, you know," she says finally, her voice soft and still a little hoarse from crying, "but...I do enjoy not dying. So, thank you for that." She tries to smile at him, but it's a weak attempt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ignores her tears, and her smile, and instead ducks his head to look at the cards spread out like fallen leaves before her. "What are these things?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, those?" She sniffles a little. "Just a little parlor trick. Tarot cards." She shifts a little where she sits, no longer hugging her knees, settling into a more comfortable position. "Have you ever been to see a fortune teller before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never." He looks up at her through a curtain of mussed brown hair. "Could you tell my fortune?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a hint of that old smirk returning as she chuckles slightly. "Perhaps," she says. "Would you like me to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't even pretend not to be excited. "Yes please!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans forward over her cards to get a closer look, and his broad hand covers hers for a moment, an accident. He freezes, and sets it down somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gathers the cards together, pretending not to notice the fumble, even as his brief warmth lingers on her skin for a moment longer than his touch did. She brushes the feeling aside and falls instead into a familiar pattern: shuffling, humming, the odd unnecessary flourish every now and then. It's all part of the show. Splitting the deck into three, she glances back up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you have a question for the cards?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I ask them who the next Godspeaker will be, or is that cheating?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs at that — genuinely, freely, although she brings a hand to her face to muffle the sound somewhat. "You can ask whatever you like," she says. "But that doesn't mean they'll answer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Er, well then." He chews at his lip, undecided, then addresses the cards. "Who will my sister marry?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hums again, settling back into routine, and flips the first card. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The King of Wands," she murmurs, placing the card neatly on top of the first deck, face up. "Your past. A leader. Overbearing. Strong-willed. You? A father figure, perhaps?" Her lips twitch upwards. "A god?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This, ah, may seem odd, considering the circumstances, but most of my family isn't very observant when it comes to religion," Alexios admits with feigned bashfulness. "Most likely my father, if I had to guess."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, neither was mine, and yet..." She gestures vaguely. "The gods work in mysterious ways, apparently."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flips the second card, quirking an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Magician," she says. "Your present. Manifestation. Inner strength. Power."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives the card an odd look. "For her or for me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta shrugs. "Perhaps both," she says. "Perhaps neither. I'm afraid the cards can be quite cryptic at times." She cocks her head at him. "Perhaps they're answering a different question."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pretends that her shrug doesn't waft the scent of her perfume over to him. "Can I see what the future holds?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third card, face up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eight of Cups," she murmurs. "A journey of self-discovery. Leaving the comfort of the familiar, in search of something...</span>
  <em>
    <span>more."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She grins at him. "How interesting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, but you could say the same thing about any one of us," he points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed I could." She purses her lips. "But you didn't ask about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She pauses a moment, half-grins. "Perhaps your sister is going on a quest."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes balefully. "I hope so, or I'll never hear the end of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't let you hog all the glory, </span>
  <em>
    <span>champion,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I expect I only got chosen over her so the rest of you would have a chance." Her lips are the color of overripe peaches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs again. "Ah, yes," she says, a sarcastic lilt to her tone. "Remind me, who won Aria's favor this afternoon? Swept the floor with every opponent, barely a scratch on him afterwards?" She makes a show of swooning onto the grass, batting her lashes exaggeratedly. "Nobly swooping in to save a damsel in distress?" She rolls over to face him, propping herself up on an elbow. "If you happen to see him, do send him my regards." Her eyes, not nearly red from crying anymore, twinkle with amusement. "Or perhaps his sister, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's...close. So close that he can feel her breath on his cheek and see the flutter of her eyelashes. A lineage of innocently dropped handkerchiefs, locks of hair draped over bare shoulders, gently moistened lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta knows that she is beautiful. It's an innocent fault. Alexios knows it too and, as though a lens has tightened ever so slightly, he understands suddenly that he is no longer the strongest presence in this conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My sister's the one to watch out for," he says thickly. "Women are the dangerous ones."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile, so perilously close to carefree for once, falters slightly. For a moment, she remembers what people see when they look at her — </span>
  <em>
    <span>'What was his name, again?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>— and then the smile returns and she flops onto her back again, staring up at the leaves and the branches swaying above them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps you could introduce me sometime," she remarks lightly. "She sounds lovely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's done something wrong, and the fact that he doesn't understand what is maddening. Suddenly emboldened, he slips his fingers between hers, on purpose this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd like to," he says. "You two would get along." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there's a rustling and movement and he's pulling his hand away and standing. She barely catches the word "sorry" before he walks away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can't see that his cheeks are, unsurprisingly, bright red as he goes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta keeps her eyes locked above her, staring at the light filtering through the foliage without seeing it as she listens to Alexios' footsteps fade away into silence — and then she is alone once more. The smile withers away for real this time, leaving only that cold, dull ache behind. She wishes for a moment that she wasn't so painfully familiar with that feeling of nothing. Of being empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is only when she can no longer hear anything but the wind and the birds that she allows herself the comfort of clutching her hand to her chest, the one still barely warm with the memory of a tiny light in the endless dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in his room that night, the window open for some fresh air, Iovar fiddles with his necklaces. They have coins dangling from them that remind him of that ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd call that one big win and two small losses so far," he murmurs, assuming that Eidolon is listening. "I hope that's sufficient."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the coins just...snaps in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar grimaces, and he yanks the chain off, throwing the necklace out the window. "Right," he’ll say, rubbing his face. "Sure, sure. Sorry. I’ll stay on my toes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hear the coins clatter down against the stone as they fall. It’s a long way down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Liver," squawks your parrot. "Liver ‘n’ onions."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off," Iovar groans, not even looking at it. "We’re not on the damned ship anymore, we don’t eat damned liver and onions anymore, don’t you see?" Then he'll sigh. "I’m sorry."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off!" it echoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar shuts the windows. "Don’t even know why I keep you around..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It flies onto your head and begins pecking gently at your hair, almost like it’s grooming you. "Sellsword," it squawks. "Celso."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar laughs, and shakes his head. He sits on his bed, head in his hands. "He’s not here, bird," he says quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The parrot pecks harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar, already frustrated, just tries to swat it away. "Get off! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>upset</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you’re not helping!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whores!" it screeches, and it flaps away, perching sullenly on the mirror by your makeup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar flips the bird at the bird. "Don’t touch. That has to last," he barks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He plops down on his bed, thinking of the ship...his crew (some more than others)...his adventures...all because of the bird’s insistent squawking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s no fun. And he doesn’t know how to make amends with Eidolon. But...at least Amid made his back sting with those beautiful nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry," he murmurs one last time before drifting off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your dreams are filled with gold. No matter what you do, it keeps slipping from your hands and falling into the sea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>to be continued</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Check out our Tumblr blog at alqantria.tumblr.com for cast and characters, lore and reference info, fanart, and more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. night club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Welcome back, champions! Last time you had a little tournament, which Alexios won. You enjoyed an evening of conversations (some more enjoyable than others), and then spent your second night in the palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the next several days, you continue to meet with Shemri and Dorian to hone your skills with magic and combat. Shemri, the half-orc priest of Phylos, still makes everyone attend her lessons, but those of you without magic are at least allowed simply to watch, instead of being forced to participate. You find that Shemri's instruction, while terse and full of insults, can actually be insightful at times. She assigns homework as well: practice this spell, meditate on this concept, commune with your god about this subject, etc. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That being said, Dorian Sefess is undoubtedly a better teacher. He trains all of you, from the burly Pyrrha to young Hahiri, making allowances for your differing levels of skill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At the very least," he tells Hahiri and Shira, who are certainly the least experienced fighters here, "you must be able to defend yourselves, if you find yourself backed into a corner with no magic. I will have done my job when you can wield a knife without flinching and your aim is true." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This becomes the schedule for the next two or three days: mornings with Shemri in the courtyard, then afternoons with Dorian at the shrine of Aria. While you're left to your own devices for your midday meal, dinner is always together in the courtyard like on your first day here, although the menu is somewhat less lavish than that first banquet. Your evenings are your own. You're encouraged to spend them in worship or contemplation, but it's not required. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you spend your free time over these few days?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think Alexios isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>avoiding</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kallixta, but he does feel like he did something wrong. He has absolutely no idea what. During his free time he tries to meditate, but has never really done that before, so it's not super fruitful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of Kallixta's free time is spent either in her room or under that same tree from earlier. She definitely takes at least one bottle of wine out to lay in the grass and cloudgaze at some point, possibly after a particularly irksome day. Or possibly just a boring one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice. Yeah, the palace servants are entirely at your disposal. If you ask for a bottle of wine, you get a bottle of wine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira finds Dyn (and Rhosyn) in the gardens sometime before dinner on that first night, while the sun remains in the sky for enough light. She's touched up her makeup from their earlier training with Dorian, her lips a devilishly bright red, maybe fixed her hair a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you busy?" she calls, approaching them both, blade strapped to her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn looks busy admiring a flourishing bed of roses, kneeling down, speaking absently to Rhosyn as he pulls dead weeds and crumbles them back into the soil between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Dyn answers simply, glancing over his shoulder to see Shira approaching. He keeps his gaze on her for a moment in that similar fashion she's seen him do a couple of times now — the intense assessment, the rapid switch of instinct that seems to drive him. He seems to find his conclusion faster tonight, though, noting the blade strapped to her waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets to his feet, brushing his hands off as he turns towards her at last, arms open in a gesture of 'well, come on then,' and simply smiles. "You're eager."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffs, returning the assessing look as he stands — although perhaps she's just checking him out. It's difficult to tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you find me eager? What an odd man you are, Dyn El-Safiya." Shira closes the distance between them, pausing a few feet away. She glances toward Rhosyn, giving the wolf a nod of greeting, before returning her sharp gaze to Dyn. "Did you not truly intend to train with me? Perhaps you changed your mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only have a mind to appreciate what is in front of me," Dyn says lightly. "Words mean nothing without action to follow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the distance between them in two short strides with ease, almost like he's going to walk right up to her. Then he skirts past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on. I would hate to ruin these roses with our practice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'll head a little ways until he finds that tiny courtyard with a grove of trees and a pond, his quiet spot of late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's empty. Rhosyn pads along by your side, then finds a nice corner to curl up and nap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira watches the wolf settle into a cozy spot, the corner of her painted mouth tugging into a half-smile. "She has grown tired of us already," she murmurs, mostly speaking to herself as Dyn settles in a spot across from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She allows her gaze to travel across this hidden treasure of land, the trees swaying softly in the light breeze. Shira can't help but wonder what it might look like at sunset, the pinks and purples blending amongst the treetops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally turns until she's facing Dyn. It's...alarming to be standing across from a man this tall, this broad. Shira stomps viciously on the hesitation reaching for her, casting it out. No room for </span>
  <em>
    <span>that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So," she begins, brow rising. "You are a man of action. Does that mean we'll be learning by doing?" Her smile is sharp now, slightly wicked. "I cannot picture you comfortable lecturing, as Shemri does."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some people are gifted with words, like you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am not one of them." Dyn offers a grin that's </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> bashful, but it's got just too much of a sharp edge to call it such. He gestures to the blade at Shira's waist, motioning for her to draw it. "I saw you use it, so I assume you know to stick people with the pointy end. Better than some people I've seen, so..." He shrugs. "Try to hit me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly growls, unsheathing her waveblade. "Some of us </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> have our words," Shira counters, holding it out toward him. She pauses for a moment, breathing in the clear air, soaking in the sounds of this hidden oasis —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she lunges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a man as big and imposing as Dyn, it's hard to see how he moves so quickly. But he's just slightly to the left of where Shira's blade struck empty air, and he's looking at it, eyes narrowed, observing. He follows the line of the blade down Shira's arm and then to her face, making eye contact for a moment; then he nods and steps away, walking in a small semi-circle to reposition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a good show, I won't deny you that," he chuckles faintly. "But you weren't watching my feet. You would've seen my weight going to my right, ready to dodge." He sighs, beckons for her to try again. "Your mind can visualise where I am. It can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>predict</span>
  </em>
  <span> where I'm going to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I thought we weren't going to be speaking," she hisses, clearly already frustrated with her mistake. Shira stands, shoving the wild tangle of her hair away from her face, lifting her gaze to his. There's a slight sense of comfort that at least only Dyn will see her failures, and he's too antisocial to talk to anyone but a wolf and a child. "And where did you learn to fight, to hunt?" Shira counters, before striking out again — aiming for his right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn barely winces as Shira's aim strikes true, and his smile turns into more of a grimace as the blade slices his side, leaving a fresh red gash peeking out from the thin hide armour there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Over time, from many teachers," Dyn answers with a shrug. He pushes out a sharp exhale, ignoring the sting of his fresh wound. His words are quiet. "The hunt became necessary. To fight is...just an extension of that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves again, and nods to her, signalling her to try again. "I envy you. Living a life where you've only ever needed words to get by."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She clenches her jaw, cheek twitching slightly. There's a feral quality that hides just under the surface and Dyn — goddess help him — seems to know exactly what to say to draw it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you?" Shira wonders, voice turning sharp and brittle. Her honeyed words have abandoned her in the face of her anger, the sight of blood; her fury displaced, shifted onto the elf before her. "Words, my mouth, my body. All of it was a tool, Dyn El-Safiya. I envy the man who thinks life is not one bargain for another. What sort of life did you live, I wonder?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn avoids the strike this time by simply blocking Shira's arm with his own, pushing her away. "Again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own expression seems distant. Her anger just washes over him, a raging river over undisturbed shale and stone, far below. Only slowly eroded by time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will tell you, if you land your next hit," he challenges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira stumbles backward from his block, breathing heavily now. On her wrist is a slender piece of leather — she grabs it, twisting her dark locks into a knot, out of her face. Good for seduction, useless in this new world. "Look at you — something in exchange, hm? Perhaps you work for trade just as the rest of us do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she jumps forward again, striking true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm just trying to listen to you," Dyn admits, grunting in pain as she lands her hit, and it hurts a little more than a scratch this time. He's bleeding visibly now, but standing firmly, that last bolt of pain making a thin sheen of sweat break out over his skin. Jaw clenching, Dyn takes a moment and casts Cure Light Wounds on himself. He removes his hand from the wound, wiping the blood off on his forearm bracers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to try again?" he asks. "Or do you want to break on a good note, and try again...later, whenever? The choice is yours, Shira. I am not pushing you into this. I had years to learn. A matter of minutes and hours will only get you so far."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stares at him, the darkness in her eyes slowly fading as the seconds tick by. Shira lets her blade fall, the tip digging into the soft ground under their feet as they face each other. Her breaths are still quick, though it's more from exertion than anger now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How are you like this?" she murmurs as that rage is washed away by curiosity. She sheathes her weapon, closing the distance between them in a few graceful strides. "You are..." She settles a hand on his side where the blood has stained the armor and cleans it with a quick spell before lifting her gaze to his. "You are frustrating. One way one moment, then another the next. You confuse me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your hair looks nice like that." Dyn offers no comment on the question she just asked. His smile is teasing, but kind, too. There's a mix of emotions dancing behind those eyes of nacre, all transient, all fleeting. Nothing stays in place for very long, it seems to be a theme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And true enough, just as quickly as his smile appeared, it is swept away on another current. He glances down at Shira's hand at his side, and it reminds him of something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I come from a small village, on the banks of the Faras Mai. My father taught me to hunt. My mother showed me the importance of a healer's hands." Dyn speaks plainly, without hesitation. "Now I'm forced to fight and hunt for sheer survival, alone, where the only hurts I heal are my own. Experience is a cruel teacher, but the wisest one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitates over her hand, before patting it, a little awkwardly, stumbling into his next words. "You — ah, you should. Go. Rest. You did good. Really good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira considers him, the way his moods shift like the flicker of flame, the shape of his shoulders blocking the dwindling light. A mass of contradictions, complex and layered. The urge to cut at his core — to expose the truth of him — flares to life, as it has every moment since they first met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You've complimented me twice in the last minute, I must've done well." She smiles now, obviously pleased by his words. Shira presses her palm to his chest, right over his heart. "Win this competition and you will never have another lonely night or a hurt you must heal on your own. Or so they claim."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walks away from that quiet place, leaving Dyn and Rhosyn behind her, and only pauses to call, "You're not a bad teacher," before vanishing from his sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>During my free time I'll drink and gossip and flirt with Shira, and try to snag a moment or two with Amid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> after training or when he seems upset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>By "a moment or two" do you mean another tryst?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he’ll have me, then absolutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah he'll have you a few more times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll also train a lot, talk to Eidolon in my room, and...try to talk to Kallixta under her special little tree with her special little wine and cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta lays in the shade of the large tree, taking idle sips of wine straight from the bottle. She glances over as she hears footsteps approach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar is whistling as he approaches the tree, before settling next to Kallixta. "I know your kind," he says, gesturing to the wine. "I grew in your company, many of them my closest friends. Training not turning out as well as you hoped? Or are you just enjoying the taste of fortune while you can?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow at him. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she says sweetly. "What kind is that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m a </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lass. My crew is my blood. But that blood is usually mixed with alcohol." He laughs. "Forgive me, I’m not judging, I’m no different sometimes. I just figured you might want a common ground for us. Seeing as..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid isn’t around, is he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don't see him around, no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whispers. "I really like Amid. And he really doesn’t like you. But friendship is valuable, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her face tightens slightly, the pleasant smile turning sharp at the edges. "Keep your friends close, and your friends' enemies closer, hmm?" she says in that same saccharine tone. "Which one is which, I wonder?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar ignores her. "Listen, I really need those pins. Not Amid's, don't take anything of his. But I need the pins, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> from all of them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta leans up on her elbows, rolling onto her side to fully study him. "Why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Collateral," he says with a smile. "Something like that. What's important is that you get something in return for everything you bring to me, Kallixta. I have stories, I have songs to sing, and a silvery tongue. Though, you're pretty equipped yourself." He laughs again. "It's a partnership, Kallixta. I work in trade. I'm offering you an upper hand. Take it, yeah? Take it before the rest of them squash you to the ground." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A smirk flickers across her face for a moment. "Well, aren't you a charming sort?" she remarks dryly, shifting to a more upright position before taking another swig of wine and offering him the bottle. "I didn't bring any cups, but you don't mind sharing, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar glances at the bottle, then back to Kallixta. "Last time I drank wine you touched, I spat it out on poor Aliyah."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs at that, relaxing back onto an outstretched arm. A strap on her dress nearly slips down a shoulder as she moves, but she doesn't seem to notice. "Watch my eyes, then," she says, still holding out the bottle. Raises an eyebrow, smirking. "Unless you don't trust me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really don't," he says. But he takes the wine anyways, watching her eyes as he takes a swig.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So? Can I rely on you to get what I need?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks back up at the canopy above them pensively. "That depends," she sighs. "I wonder, have you truly considered this plan from all angles? Or do you consider the possible rewards more important than the consequences?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flops back down onto the grass, stretching languidly in the spots of light creeping through the branches. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I have to admit, I've noticed a few...holes in this little scheme of yours, and I do believe they leave me holding the short end of the stick, so to speak." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar stares at her. "Then make it fair for you," he says. "It seems we are both using our strengths to climb. But feel free to request as you please. Because as I see it, you'll be the short end of the stick as long as I have my blade. Again, I'm here to make us equals, Kallixta."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You misunderstand me." Her gaze flickers back to him. "You could offer me the moon in exchange for those pins, I don't care. But you have built this proposal on flawed logic — it's not a question of whether I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help you, it's your rather bold assumption that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So you won't? You won't steal a tiny pin, entirely meaningless to these people? Forgive me, what exactly did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> before becoming a champion? Walk along the streets, pulling pranks for coin?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta sits up properly, narrowing her eyes at him. "Perhaps I should have been more clear," she says, her voice almost soft again, but colder this time. "There are many kinds of thieves, Captain. Unfortunately, there are a limited number </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not only do you expect a conwoman to play pickpocket, you seem to have forgotten some rather crucial details." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans in close to him, close enough to nearly taste the wine on his breath, but there is no seduction in her words, even as they drop to a near murmur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You and I may be cut from a similar cloth, but we sit in the most holy place on the continent, surrounded by peasants and priests hand-picked by the gods. If they have no religious connection to what those pins represent, then surely a man such as yourself can appreciate how the simple </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them would be enough for most." She reaches into the deep neckline of her dress and pulls out her own pin from some hidden place, holding it up to the light. "Many of these people will not have owned anything finer in their entire lives, and even if they have, they certainly wouldn't have brought them </span>
  <em>
    <span>here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their absence will be noticed." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand drops as her voice does, now barely a whisper. "And where, exactly, do you think they will go looking for stolen things, hmm? Surely not the champion of </span>
  <em>
    <span>thieves</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like magic, the pin is tucked out of sight and she cocks her head slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've already made one mortal enemy," she continues, almost apologetically, "and he's already broken the rules once. So I do hope you'll forgive my hesitation." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar listens, eyes widening in interest as she speaks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For someone so appreciative of her god...what little faith you have. I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Amid. I told you to stay away from him. I could sway him away from you. And it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> who will carry the pins, not you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hands her back the wine bottle, stands up and stretches. "I'll find someone else. Let me know when you notice your pin is missing, and then we can work something out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he leaves, hands in his pockets, continuing to whistle his tune. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios, one evening as you're looking for a quiet spot to meditate, you come across Hahiri and the Shadow sitting together on a bench. They're a strange couple: the small girl, chatting away animatedly, and the human-shaped figure swathed in darkness, practically radiating off him, sitting silently and listening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri glances up in your general direction when you've come within 30 feet or so. "Who's there?" she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O Great and Terrible Hahiri, it is I, the lowly Alexios, begging your leave to approach."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggles. "Approach, then — </span>
  <em>
    <span>at your peril."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does so, and turns to the Shadow. "I think we haven't met, officially. But you're hard to miss."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As are you," the placid voice emanates from within the hooded cloak. "Alexios. Your name means </span>
  <em>
    <span>defender.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A good name, I think."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They scooch over a little, making room for you between them and Hahiri on the bench.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes himself comfortable on the bench. "I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahiri has been telling me about her home," says the Shadow. "It is pleasant, listening to her memories. I regret that I have none to share in return."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri kicks her feet contentedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is your home?" the Shadow asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not so far from here — " Alexios notices a leaf in Hahiri's hair and plucks it out. "Hahiri, hold still, you have something — My family owns a farm a few days outside the city. I'd expected to work there till I died."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri turns her wide eyes on you. "What's it like on a farm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thinks for a moment. "It's...much slower. The days are longer. You wake up early and bed late. You work hard, in everything you do." He fiddles with the leaf in his hands, twirling it, but not breaking it. "It smells different. Earthier, and deeper. Less people, more human. And you can hear birds singing all day long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was like that back home, too," replies Hahiri a little dreamily. "Birds everywhere. Sometimes we had to kill them for food, though. That was always sad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your family will have enough food to eat now," says the Shadow. "You are a champion. They will be provided for, as the Godspeaker said."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More than enough," Alexios says. "They'll get so fat they can't walk through doors, all thanks to you." He lets the leaf blow away. "What's your family like, Hahiri?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," she replies lightly. "My mom's name is Ha Hran and my dad's name is Reyka. I don't have any brothers or sisters. We live in the mountains with our goats." She wrinkles her nose. "A </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of goats."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had a goat for a bit when I was your age," Alexios remembers. "He was a devil, not nice at all. His name was Aiya but we called him Son of a — you know what, never mind."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All our goats are like that," Hahiri sighs. "And </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to milk them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She falls silent for a moment, still kicking her heels — and then she glances back up, her milky white eyes sightlessly piercing through you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexios?" she asks quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Be careful," she murmurs. "Tomorrow night. Just be careful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smiling mouth and smiling eyes falter at the corners. He's been nervous since he came here, and anxious, and apprehensive, and frustrated and worried and lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Till this moment, he hasn't been afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks over at the Shadow. Do they react at all to this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that you can tell. They're still and silent, which is...pretty par for the course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly he asks, "Hahiri, what do I need to be careful of?" When she doesn't immediately answer, he adds, even quieter, "Or who?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know," she murmurs. "I just know tomorrow night you're...gonna get in trouble. Or trouble's gonna come for you. Promise you'll be careful?" She slips her small hand into yours. "I really like you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds onto her hand — maybe a little tighter than he means to. "I like you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>adelfi."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What does that mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sister. Is that all right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huge grin breaks across her face. "Yeah," she says, squeezing your hand. "How do I say brother?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Adelfos."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Adelfos." Hahiri nods, as if the word has met with her approval. "Will you be careful, adelfos?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Careful as I can," he promises, trying to keep his voice light. It's awfully stupid, to be so unnerved. But he knows her eyes work better than most. "I've got plenty of evil goats to milk before I die."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eugh," mutters Hahiri.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shadow stands. "You are not alone, defender and goat-milker. You are among friends. We will help you to be careful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing Alexios expected when he first saw the Shadow lurking in the courtyard was a declaration of friendship. It's...oddly meaningful. He nods slowly, accepting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same to you, friend, if you need me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri hops down from the bench. "Let's go find some food," she declares. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hear and obey, O Ravenous Hahiri."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair of you head for the kitchens, and the Shadow simply...disappears into the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a soft knock at Dyn’s door in the few free hours before dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who is it?" Dyn calls from within the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iovar," Shira calls back in her accented voice, examining the glittering purple polish on her fingernails. Some of it had chipped during Dorian’s training today, damn him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's faint laughter for a short moment. "Come in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn's sat at the table in his room, hair swept over one shoulder and falling down onto his chest, not tied up in its usual fashion. He's watching the door, hands resting on the table as he runs his fingers over a leather collar which looks expensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens the door at his response, pausing in the doorway as she admires Dyn. He makes a pretty picture there, the wave of his red hair spilling across tanned skin, the bulk of his shoulders cutting a striking outline as soft evening light drifts through the open balcony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "Were you expecting me?" Shira wonders with a bright smile, nodding toward the collar in his hands. Her dark hair is pulled back in a ponytail, exposing the slender line of her neck. "I should have guessed that was to your...tastes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you know how it is — some wild creatures are just a little harder to tame than others." Dyn sighs, smiling lazily as she enters the room with her words just as cutting as her blade had been yesterday. There's a nice familiarity to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He notes her ponytail, how it ever so slightly alters that silhouette he's gotten used to — that beautiful wildness, taken and twisted into something momentarily refined, its purpose clear. She means business. He's glad to see it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn sets the collar aside and stands. He walks to his bedside table and grabs a leather tie, returning to Shira as he pulls his hair back into its usual ponytail, matching her own. A few strands fall free, but he doesn't bother fixing them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Any place in mind for our training tonight?" he asks her, pulling his bracers on and lacing them up deftly with one hand, clearly familiar with the motions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira nudges his hands out of the way, taking over lacing Dyn’s bracers. Shira knows he can do it himself — but there’s something enjoyable about the way she can surprise him, make him stand a little taller each time as he re-assesses her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I had not considered another location," she admits, moving onto the left arm, fingers gripping his wrist to move him how she wants, granting better access to the laces. "The grove is fine if you are willing to share your secret spot with me again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn makes no move to stop her, but he's watching, intensely. There's a moment where he considers pulling away, but once the surprise of Shira's hand on his wrist begins to numb itself into something ordinary, Dyn relaxes, and relaxes his hand to make sure she manages to tie the bracers to the right fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally finishes, releasing his arm. Her gaze lifts to his face, only for her lips to twitch under a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are a mess," Shira scolds, eyeing the strands of hair he hasn’t quite managed to tie back. "You should braid it, long as it is. It will stay out of your face better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she's done with the bracers, he looks down, turning his hands front to back to inspect her work. He gives a satisfied hum, and looks as though he's about to say something when she points out his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And to think I gave you all those compliments yesterday, yet here you stand, calling me a mess," he murmurs, letting her scolding words fall like rain upon a river, without consequence. "I don't like this bargain." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seems genuinely amused, his smile revealing that hint of a sharpened canines for a moment before he's moving away, heading for the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The grove, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira trails after him, Rhosyn at her heels, though she gives that collar another look as they leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is a new day, Dyn El-Safiya," she remarks as they exit his room, heading down the grand hallway toward the palace grounds. "Your compliments expire at midnight. If you pay me another, perhaps I will remark how handsome you look in your leathers today."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I give you a compliment, is that how I make that compliment you just gave magically real?" Dyn responds easily, though he does pause briefly as they step outside, lifting his face to the setting sun. A moment of quiet reverence, private and unspoken, before he continues, his steps only momentarily faltering alongside Shira's own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could tell you that you look beautiful, but you have heard that a thousand times or more, I'm certain. I could tell you that you fight well, but you know that's a work in progress. I could tell you that your hair looks nice, again, but I prefer not to be a creature of dull platitudes. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leads her into the grove, holding tree branches out of the way for her as they pass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But this is for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shira,</span>
  </em>
  <span> so if that is the way you wish to work," he continues, turning toward her and taking a few steps backwards as they pass through the trees, "then earn your compliments."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remains quiet as Dyn speaks, considering his words carefully. For a man who claims to be so terrible at conversation, how does he always maintain the upper hand? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turns to face her, Shira’s answering smile is open and brighter than normal, like a weight has been removed from her shoulders. Her head tilts slightly as she considers him, her dark ponytail spilling over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always earn my compliments," she murmurs before suddenly leaping toward him, arms outstretched to tackle him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn's caught by surprise, but instead of dodging, he just uses his size and strength to root himself where he stands, ready. When she collides with him, he takes a step back to make the blow a little less forceful, bringing her with him to cut that momentum short. And then he's standing there, holding Shira's arms as he processes what she just attempted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That might have worked if I weren't so used to things jumping at me out of nowhere," he admits after a moment, his expression impassive except for his usual burning gaze. "Let's focus on one thing at a time, hm?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And his hands quickly drop to her waist to tap the hilt of her waveblade, indicating what he means before he steps away, hands back at his sides, balled into fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can’t blame me for trying," Shira murmurs, slightly irked that she was unable to startle him. The only bit of pleasure she feels is from watching that brief flicker of respect in his eyes, like he hadn’t considered her capable of something like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that she had succeeded, anyway. She draws her waveblade, watching Dyn as he positions himself across from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should draw your weapon," Shira tells him after a moment, brows furrowed. "Striking an unarmed man does not sit well with me. It seems we have found the limit my morals will stretch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As you wish." Dyn unsheathes his falchion, then beckons for her to try with her blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira lunges, distracted by the way his falchion glints in the low light, the way his muscles tense in preparation for her strike —</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which misses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn deflects her blow with the falchion, the clang of metal echoing through the quiet grove. He says nothing as he gently pushes his blade against hers, sending her back to restart. And he waits, fixated on her every move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She huffs out a sound of frustration, blowing a few stray curls out of her face. "So your father trained you to hunt — to fight?" Shira asks before she strikes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Dyn winces as her strike catches him, but he continues the conversation as though getting sliced by a blade were something normal and everyday. "To </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes," he confirms, eyes lighting up. There's the barest hint of a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hunting and fighting, they are not so very different, are they?" She positions herself again, glancing toward the spot where Rhosyn is resting under the branches of a tree, the wolf's gaze trained on Shira. "And your friend? When did you find her — or did she find you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushes forward again and swings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn deflects with the falchion again, and there's no smile on his face anymore. His mouth is drawn in a grim line, muscles in his jaw pulled tight. He doesn't push her away, however; the close proximity seems to invite him into a strange and sudden place of vulnerability that he's not familiar with. For a moment, the hunter feels hunted, and he has realized a little too late. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is hard to say." And it's very unclear which of her questions he's responding to. He withdraws this time, instead of pushing her away. "Try again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira remains in place, the waveblade returning to her side. "What did I say?" she wonders, her dark gaze focused entirely on Dyn. Shira seems to be sizing him up, trying to peek through the cracks in his mask. "You have entirely changed just now, closed off between one blink and the next. What about my question disturbs you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel as though I've said more to you in three days than I've said to anyone in the past fifteen years," Dyn tells her, but he continues to take up a defensive stance, as though the change of subject is insignificant. His tension can still be seen in the way his knuckles have gone white where he grips the falchion. It's a strange contrast, like his mind is the cornered beast while his body soldiers on, concerned only with survival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go. Hit me." Spoken like a request, and not a command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira returns to her position across from him, unable to smother the curiosity roiling through her. This is the biggest reaction she’s drawn from Dyn in their limited time, over a question she’d really only asked on a whim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you only see honor in hunting? What about fighting makes you grow so pale?" She attacks again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another deflection, but it came far closer than the last attempt. Dyn notices, and his eyes flash with admiration as he regards her up close once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There's a thrill in the hunt, chasing down something simply to survive. It's freeing. And I value that above all else." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drops his falchion suddenly, removing the leverage so that Shira's blade reaches his throat and she has him pinned. And he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s suddenly breathless, staring up at him with wide, startled eyes. Shira isn’t a short woman by any means, but she feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> next to his bulk, her height just barely coming up to Dyn’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira presses the blade against the column of his throat, not enough to do damage unless he suddenly shifts. "Your freedom is everything to you," she murmurs, voice as soft as the breeze rustling through the trees. She smiles back at him. "Yet you compete to live in a gilded palace."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn's smile turns into that feral grin, that wolfish stare, as he swallows against the blade at his throat. There because he allowed it. There because he wanted it to be. And she's dangerously close, and pressing, poking, asking without asking — this elegant dance is a beautiful thing, sweet as sunlight through his favourite forest, but it all too often obscures hidden dangers beneath the long shadows it casts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just want something to return to. Is that so inconceivable?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She presses the blade there for a moment or two longer, hands steady as she holds his life on a razor’s edge. Dyn is more predator than prey right now, though he's the one who allowed her this one opportunity to have the higher ground. She would be upset if she didn’t find it so charming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A den for a wolf," Shira finally murmurs, grinning back at him as time seems to stretch. She drops the blade from his skin, sheathing it at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Something like that," Dyn murmurs in response, feeling the sudden absence of the cool metal at his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue darts out to wet his lips, feeling dry all of a sudden, and he shakes the feeling of unease from his shoulders. A few more strands of hair come loose, and he chuckles thinly as he notices them fall into his line of sight. Perhaps a braid would not be so terrible, but will he admit that? No. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this your way of saying you've had enough?" he asks after a moment, eyeing the waveblade that now rests in its scabbard at Shira's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I had other things in mind, Dyn El-Safiya." Her smile grows sharper, more wicked as she reaches up with her slender fingers, brushing back his loose hair. Her fingertips brush along the shell of his ear, trailing across his cheekbone. "But we can continue," she agrees, stepping away from their closeness, like the intimacy of the moment just didn’t occur to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira draws her blade again and whirls back around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn is left behind on the trail of her fingertips, hurtling off a precipice as she leaves that path without an end, and he does not see her next attack. And it pisses him off. He snaps his teeth together, snarling. The sting of the blade is matched only by the sting of realization, the harsh landing on the unforgiving ground of reality beneath him. He'd left his defenses wide open, and she'd used what she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good at</span>
  </em>
  <span> — he can't fault her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, fuck." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He assesses the wound, both impressed and irritated. He's not gentle as he slaps his hand over the mark, casting Cure Light Wounds to take the edge off, and then he's walking towards her, long strides, focused gaze, everything pulled taught like a bowstring waiting to be freed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on. You've </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrigued</span>
  </em>
  <span> me now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>al'asad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How far will you go?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How far do you want me to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zyr'nisa?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shira challenges. She’s laughing now, cheeks flushed at the dangerous game they’re playing, the way she’s holding his </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention. She backs up as he approaches, plotting the next attack. "I know how much you like the hunt." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She darts forward, unable to hide her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn grabs her wrist as she strikes, pulls her in close enough to just barely press his nose almost to hers, eyes burning. "The thrill of the hunt is never lost on me. Try it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets her go, and brings his falchion up like he's about to strike.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira lunges backward, though her cheeks burn as she realizes Dyn has tricked her with a feint. Still, she spins in a graceful circle, almost like she’s dancing, and strikes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bringing his falchion down with some force, Dyn pushes the blow away, and keeps moving towards her. "I thought you had </span>
  <em>
    <span>claws</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>al'asad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Show them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She retreats further, though her teeth are bared in a vicious smile. Shira resists the instinct to strike immediately, knowing Dyn is expecting it. "You like to feel the sting of them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zyr’nisa?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she hisses, heart pounding in her chest so hard that her ribs might actually bruise. And then she dodges left, swiping out hard with her waveblade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It misses again, but still, Dyn is forced to react differently this time, Shira's momentary switch throwing him off-guard. He barks out a laugh, surprised, delighted, seemingly revelling in this chase. He twists to face her again, backing away this time, arms open, goading her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira ignores his obvious attempt to get her to close the distance between them. Dyn’s expecting her to rise to the challenge, but if he’s a wolf like he claims... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ducks behind a tree, darting through the grove. "I thought you liked to hunt," Shira taunts, though she’s laughing now too. "Come and get me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Played. And played again. Fool him twice... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn scans the small grove, planting his falchion into the ground. His brief scan ends on Rhosyn, who he considers for a moment, and then smiles, motioning for her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>hunt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That depends on what the hunt has for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He follows her tracks, the sound of her laughter. "Is it worth the chase?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira doesn’t bother with stealth — he’ll find her regardless — and truthfully she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be caught. Her body thrums with it, this dance between them, and she understands how Dyn could lose himself in the thrill of it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’ll have to find out," she calls back, finally settling behind a tree not far from where they started. Shira tries to quiet her breathing, to control her smile, but both seem determined to disobey her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's not at home in this grove, and Dyn notes her tracks easily. There's no logic driving them other than the simple need to hide, and so his attention lifts to the sturdy trunks of the trees. Easy to hide amongst, if you find the right one. Would she climb? He doubts it, not at speed, not quickly enough to get away from him. So the ground is where he stays, and he walks slowly, quietly, instinct kicking in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He says nothing as he approaches where he thinks she's hiding. And he waits, just for a moment. Just long enough to leave her wondering if he's there at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira doesn’t hear him, had lost the sound of his footfalls almost as soon as she’d run off, though she’s not surprised. She is playing in his world now, words discarded for a simple chase. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closes her eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent of the blossoms in the trees, the grass that tugs at the hem of her dress. Her blood is singing in her veins, a melody unlike any she’s heard — </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. I feel alive.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you..." she breathes, so soft the words barely make a sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Confirming his suspicions, Dyn smiles, slow and victorious. He carefully moves around the tree, opposite to the side that faint note came from — too soft and too random to be a breeze, too significant to be a bird in the branches, it belongs to a person — and his hands hold onto the trunk, fingers digging in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers himself down behind her, right up until his lips are at her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right here," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he whispers back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira gasps, whirling around to face her hunter. He’s exactly at her height now, those unusual eyes pinning her in place as much as his strong arms cage her against the tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her waveblade is no longer in her hand, the tip shoved into the earth as soon as she’d ducked behind the tree to hide. She’s thankful now, because she might have very well dropped it, stabbing one of them in the foot in her surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For once, there’s nothing on the tip of her tongue, no words to mask what has sparked to life inside her chest. She just stares at Dyn, at this wolf disguised as a man, and waits to see if he’ll claim his reward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn doesn't usually revel in this — the final draw, the moment of understanding between him and his quarry, the knowledge that only one of them will walk away from this — but something about the uncertainty in this victory leaves him wanting more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he isn't sure if he's earned it. This was an unfair game, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As all these thoughts come to pass behind that unfaltering gaze, it seems to be the longest he's ever held one shape, not flickering in and out like a flame at the mercy of the wind. He's steady, heart thrumming like a hummingbird beneath his skin, small and fragile despite the bulk of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, gently, like he doesn't want to scare her, Dyn brings a hand away from the cage he's made for her and his knuckles brush her cheek, barely there. "Do you really want to be someone's prize?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not spoken as an accusation. He seems to be genuinely asking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira is caught in the moment, her whole being ensnared and glowing from that gentle brush against her cheek. Every touch they’ve shared, even in combat, has been with Shira pursuing, her actions bringing them together. Her heart stutters for a moment — has the closeness of another ever made her feel like this? Suddenly she can’t remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her breath leaves her in a soft exhale. Those rebellious strands of his hair are free, brushing the sharp line of his jaw. He is beautiful, this wild man, full of complicated twists that Shira is only just starting to understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she finally answers, gaze locked on his, drawn into the depths of Dyn’s nacre eyes. "But if I wanted to be caught? Who would really be the hunter then, I wonder." Her hand settles over his leathers, where she knows his heart is hiding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you were the hunter, then I'd tell you to embrace the tenets of the hunt. The most important one." Dyn's knuckles trail down to her chin, fitting underneath to lift her gaze up some more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Mercy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Unto others…" His hand moves once again, away from her face to meet Shira's hand over his chest, his heart still pounding. "...and yourself." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remains close, unwilling to move. She's captivating, and there's not a shred of doubt in his mind that she is just as much a hunter as he is, simply of a different kind. Shaped by another life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her other hand rises slowly, as though not to startle him, and settles on his cheek. Dyn’s skin is warm underneath her palm, the thrill of their chase leaving a flush across the sharp lines of his face. She allows her thumb to brush the shape of his bottom lip, soft and distracting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waits. If this were any other man, she would’ve grabbed him and demanded he kiss her senseless against the tree — but Dyn is </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something in her recognizes that force and aggression doesn’t entice him like others, but instead sends his hackles up. Shira doesn’t want to chase away his closeness, ruin this moment with her usual tricks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s willing to let the moment stretch — to let Dyn decide what he wants from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn's lips part as she thumbs his lower lip, breath ghosting her hand. He tongues the point of his canine for a moment, like he's weighing up something, or assessing a hidden danger. His eyes flit across her face, trying to find some meaning that he's missed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's being patient. Not demanding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Waiting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That makes him blink out of his stupor, and he leans into her touch. A silent mark of acceptance, of momentary trust. His jaw is still tensed under her palm, but slowly and surely, that tension melts away — long enough for him to lean in, closing that gap between them, and press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A test. His nose rests against her cheek, his brow against her own, eyes closed for the most fleeting moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they snap open, aflame. "All right, hunter. I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressed."</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you?" she manages, voice wavering as she reminds herself to breathe. Shira’s not sure what she’s done to gain his respect here, so distracted by the tease of his kiss, the warmth of his large hand over her own. She’s made an art form out of seduction, but there’s not a single piece of her that feels in control here. She wonders how she's ended up on such unstable ground. Dyn’s body blocks her view of the forest and for the briefest moment she lets the competition fade away, too focused on his closeness. "What have I done, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zyr’nisa?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Showed your claws." Dyn chuckles, breath tickling her cheek for a second before he begins to pull away. "They simply weren't the type I am used to." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't leave her entirely, just removes his other hand from the tree behind her, dismantling the rest of the cage she's pulled them both into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"These aren't just </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>training sessions, you know?" He tilts his head with a smirk on his face. "I get to learn </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira watches him shift away, the amused curve of his lips cutting through the haze she’s been drifting through. She pulls her hands from his body, hiding their trembling in the folds of her dress. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am glad we benefit equally, then," she murmurs, a lazy smile on her lips. Her mask returns, firmly in place where it belongs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps around Dyn without hesitation, tugging her waveblade from the dirt where she’d left it. The breeze of approaching evening cools the warmth in her cheeks now that she’s free from the bubble they’d fallen into. Foolish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We have trained enough for today," Shira decides, not looking toward him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn gives a satisfied hum, following in her wake. His shifting stance returns, his eyes flickering when they catch the dying light of the sun, the hidden blues surfacing as evening draws them out. He follows his own tracks back to the area where they sparred, back to where his falchion is driven into the ground in front of the pond, still and quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches out to rest a hand on the hilt, but doesn't pull it free. A contemplative silence falls over him like a shroud as he faces the still waters of the pond, watching as a falling leaf settles upon its glassy surface, casting ripples across the expanse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you wish to train again, you know where to find me." Dyn says to Shira, his back to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira pauses only for a moment, turning back to watch the way the fading sun casts Dyn's red hair in a wreath of fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Foolish,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she reminds herself, sheathing her weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you know where to find me, Dyn El-Safiya," she answers easily, before turning her back on him once more, ignoring Rhoysn’s watchful gaze, and leaving the grove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On your third day training with Dorian, you're going through some sparring exercises when a new figure walks through the archway of the arena: a tall, slim elven man, his dark hair falling to his shoulders and slightly blown back as he walks quickly through the arena towards the stairs leading to the second level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he goes, he catches Dorian's eye and nods. "Aegis." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sentinel," Dorian nods back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stranger heads up the stairs and disappears through a door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That," says Dorian, turning to the rest of you, "was Al'calor Ruhamah, high priest of Oromoen. Your training with him begins tonight." He smiles. "Prepare yourselves. His methods are...unconventional."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira quirks a brow. "Unconventional how? Torture, or something less dramatic?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dyn! Do you have unconventional methods?" Iovar calls to his tall red haired friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn looks over with interest. He smirks at Iovar and gives him a wink and nod, saying nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dorian sheathes his sword. "We will end early today. I must greet him; he has been absent for many months." He nods toward the training dummies and targets set up along one wall. "Continue to practice, if you wish; otherwise I will see you all tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and heads upstairs as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are there guards here in the arena?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a couple stationed outside the entrance to the arena, but not inside, no.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll give you a silver if you sneak up there and listen to them," Shira says to Iovar with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar, who is still staring at Dyn, suddenly wakes from his trance. "Hm? Silver?" He glances at the stairs. "...Listen to them? Why, you want to see if either of them are busy tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid snorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs, shaking her head. "No, I would like to know what sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>plans</span>
  </em>
  <span> he has in store for us. But I take it as a great compliment that you think I could woo either of those men." Shira does genuinely look touched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you're so pretty!" exclaims Hahiri. "At least, the champion of Phylos says so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn smiles at Hahiri's input, turning away from the conversation to practice a few more sword swings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hush," says Iovar to Shira, "you could make us all bend at the knee. You know it too." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He winks, and is going to...stealth up those stairs and try to listen!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira grins at Iovar's comment, turning to Hahiri as he sneaks upstairs. "You are too kind. You and your shadow friend. Men like that — " She nods towards the door where Dorian and Al'calor disappeared — "powerful men with the world at their feet — they do not fall to charms so easily." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glances toward the Shadow. What are they doing? Are they looking at me? Can a shadow blush?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's kind of hard to tell where the Shadow's looking, since they don't have a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is the hood pointed at me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's not pointed </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> at you. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> be looking at you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We should be friends," she says toward them, her smile bright. "Bury the hatchet, so to speak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shadow bows. "There is no hatchet to bury."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar, as this is happening, you sneak up the stairs and press your ear to the door. Titus has turned red and is facing the other way, pretending he hasn't noticed you </span>
  <em>
    <span>spying on your teacher.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aliyah looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>furious,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but she noticed too late to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Alexios is determinedly punching a training dummy. So if anyone asks, he was punching a training dummy, and not eavesdropping.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can hear voices behind the door in quiet conversation. Unfortunately they both seem to be speaking Elvish, which you do not know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can I memorize some of the words to repeat it to my elvish friends?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You definitely memorize a whole sentence! For sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nice! I hurry back, stealthily, grinning like an idiot at Shira.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, here's the thing, I don't speak Elvish...but! I definitely heard…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He repeats what he heard, then stares at Shira and Amid expecting something super cool and astounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira, what you hear is: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"gibberish gibberish gibberish</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt? </span>
  <em>
    <span>gibberish gibberish</span>
  </em>
  <span> afterwards green."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My god, he's beautiful," mutters Amid dryly under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're pretty too," he grins, giving Amid a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful job, darling," Shira murmurs, handing Iovar two silver. "I’m impressed with your skill."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn tries not to look offended by Iovar's mangling of his native language.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You spoil me," Iovar tells Shira. He pockets the silver before running off to Aliyah to offer to train with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta might be able to see Alexios glancing at her once or twice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah grabs your arm, Iovar. "That was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>high priest of Aria!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she hisses. "How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I — lass, I don't have a clue what they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Honest. You can stab me if you want!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aliyah fumes. "For most of us, a high priest inspires reverence, or at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect!</span>
  </em>
  <span> A concept foreign to you, it would seem!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth just falls open. "I have plenty of respect!" he sputters. "It's why I want to train with you, for instance!" He swallows. "I — we're working to be their equals, yes? Something like that? Come on, stab me, you'll feel better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is not how I take out my anger." Aliyah sheathes her greatsword (it hangs in a huge scabbard on her back, between her shoulderblades) and stalks off, leaving the arena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta turns to leave the arena, notices her initial path blocked by the instantly recognizable figures of Amid and Iovar...and keeps right on turning. She slips around a conversing pair of champions whose faces she hasn't cared enough to memorize, rounding the tree in the center — and nearly trips over a massive wolf lounging in the shade on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, she is a small and easy thing to miss." Dyn speaks lazily from where he's sat in the shade by Rhosyn, legs sprawled out, falchion at his side. He gives the intruder a sidelong look, before his full attention turns to her, finding himself unable to place a name to this particular face like he can with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta swears under her breath in...a multitude of languages. "My apologies," she says, stepping hastily out of the way. "I was...distracted." She regains her composure, flashing him a pleasant smile. "I didn't mean to intrude."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn's eyebrows raise at the multitude of languages, but his lips twitch into the barest hint of a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Distracted or bored?" he wonders, "These combat sessions aren't the most riveting thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Distracted or bored," she echoes, and the smile turns into more of a smirk. "What's the difference?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. Another wordy one. Dyn exhales in a huff, gaze drifting back to Rhosyn, smoothing her fur absently with one hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your name? I've seen you enough to figure that it is probably something I should know, but I do not. Or I simply don't recall it. Either way." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks back up after he speaks, waiting for her reply with a near-blank expression. A little odd, given the intensity of his gaze, and how vibrant he seems in his appearance alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kallixta." She bobs a mockery of a curtsy. "I don't believe we've officially met, so I apologize for returning the sentiment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dyn." He introduces himself with much less bravado, though the faint smile returns at her curtsy. "I am not a talker. Takes me a little longer to work through, uh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>people." </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gestures at the entire arena, at the champions who are still milling about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So...enjoying the show? Or looking for a way out? You're pacing like a cornered animal."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Both," she says, and sits down across from him, uninvited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dyn." She purses her lips for a moment and grins. "That's much nicer than what I was calling you in my head."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enlighten me." His eyes don't leave Kallixta as she takes her seat opposite him. Uninvited. He begins to wonder why people keep finding their way into his space to sit and talk to him. For now, he tolerates the company, and waits expectantly for Kallixta's thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cabbage man," she says promptly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That earns a snort of laughter, Dyn's lips stretching into a worn smile over sharp teeth for a brief moment. "Mhm. Funny little trick, that was. I'm sure there's a court missing their jester out there somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rests an elbow on her knee, chin on hand, eyes glinting in the sun. "Oh, dreadfully," she sighs. "You should read the letters they send, begging for my swift return. I'm practically drowning in them." Then she cocks her head. "I do apologize if I made it seem...targeted. Although I must commend your restraint if you intend to join the line of people after my head."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was not the worst thing I have had thrown at me, but...thanks, I guess." Dyn half-frowns for a moment, briefly uncertain in his response, before his expression washes away. His mother of pearl eyes catch the sunlight in a brand new way each time he looks at Kallixta, and his smile turns crooked, one sharp fang pressing into his lower lip. "And unless someone pays me, I have no interest in joining the queue for your head."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lets the statement hang there for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was a joke."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widen theatrically. "Oh, thank heavens," she says, clutching a hand to her chest. "My head would look </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> on a pike."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, you strike me as more of a plate type of person." Dyn chuckles, though the sound is tangled, caught up on something unseen. "At least I know your name now, if we ever have to identify you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to twist his fingers, as though that will untangle the sudden knot in his throat, the familiar discomfort. A voice long out of use is quick to start fraying at the edges. He clears his throat and looks down at his hands, watching the rhythmic pull of skin and muscle, forcing his anxieties to grow quiet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And who are you championing in this fun little competition?" he asks after a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no one special," she says lightly. A cloud of...something flits across her face for a brief moment and then is gone again. She grins. "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>These people...these </span>
  <em>
    <span>transactions</span>
  </em>
  <span>...Dyn resists the urge to roll his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oromoen," he says simply, no fanfare, and gestures to Rhosyn. "In case the very small and easy to miss wolf didn't tip you off."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinks at him. "Wait, there's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, it's a common complaint," Dyn says dryly. "Come on. Your turn."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighs. "Iulios," she admits reluctantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't pretend to know much about gods that are not mine," Dyn says with an air of nonchalance. "Starts to get a little messy otherwise. But...thanks for sharing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Likewise." She cocks her head again. "Am I bothering you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No more than anybody else might," Dyn answers honestly, meeting her gaze, though he does give something of a rueful smile — there for a moment, and then gone, "Like I said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>People.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not so accustomed to them in...large doses." He scrunches his nose, dropping that gaze. "But now I know your name, and your god. Not a terrible conversation, as far as I'm concerned. Usually takes me a lot longer to find out a lot less."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta hums thoughtfully. "A shame," she says, though her eyes glitter with amusement. "Perhaps I'll just have to try harder next time." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes flicker back to the entrance of the arena, and the coast seems clear now, so she turns her attention back to Dyn as she rises, brushing the dust from her thighs and the back of her skirts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Lovely to meet you," she says with a dazzling smile, "but I won't take up any more of your time." She glances down at the wolf. "Although if I may offer a suggestion, perhaps you should consider carrying a sign in the future. You know, to warn people to watch their step." Her face turns grave. "Only your wolf is just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>terribly</span>
  </em>
  <span> small."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's only at that point that Dyn relaxes, resting his head back against the tree trunk and closing his eyes. "I'll think on it," he smiles. "Good hunting. Try not to make any more cabbage-scented enemies." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tonight, just after dinner, Iovar and Shira are sitting in Shira's room, the door cracked open. They share a bottle of wine (open, of course) and two glasses held in their hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell me something," Shira begins, voice slightly more relaxed from the wine. "And I'll trade you something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ohhh, you've been thinking," he replies, taking a sip of the wine. "I can see it in your eyes. You have this beautiful look when you have a plan, Shira." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods at her. "I accept. Go on, I'm ready."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira glows a little under the praise, tossing her dark hair over a shoulder. "I can't go first, Iovar," she scolds gently, voice sweet like honey. "You are to tell me first — those are the terms."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar sucks a breath between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In all honesty, I like most of the people we're competing against," he says. "The only people that make me nervous are maybe...the Shadow. And Zellech. I don't know, he kind of creeps me out." He laughs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's the soft sound of laughter before she takes another sip of the wine. Shira kicks off her shoes, reclining on the pillows while still being able to watch Iovar. "And to think, I thought we were telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>secrets."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She smirks, just a little. "Well then — I find a majority of the people we are competing against quite attractive. Except maybe the Shadow and Zellech. And of course Hahiri."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly!" he responds, nearly spilling his wine. "I get nervous in a...whole different way around the others." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans in to Shira. "Do any of them make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous?" he asks. "In the most wonderful way?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira smiles faintly at him over the rim of her glass. "No one makes me feel that way anymore," she confesses. "It's something that is lost in my field of work, I think. But there are interesting ones." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nudges him with her foot. "And you? I have seen...a little more cheer in your expressions recently. What is causing this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>on."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iovar takes a sip of his wine. "I can't believe you're making me drink. I really can't. But you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>anymore..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scoots closer to Shira. "Are you implying you've been in love before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs out loud. "Not even once," Shira replies, taking another sip of her own wine. "Maybe when I was younger I believed myself...smitten with one or two of the people who would visit me. It is all a...a facade, Iovar. You said it yourself, these are transactions. We believe we love when really we enjoy what we receive in exchange." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira nudges him again, brows raised. "That was two. You had better speak plainly now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is she telling the truth?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>seems</span>
  </em>
  <span> genuine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar nods. "Fair enough, fair enough." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ponders for a moment, just staring at her, entranced and interested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...fine. I've been having fun with Amid."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's brows rise even higher. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Have</span>
  </em>
  <span> you now?" she murmurs, leaning forward with a wicked grin. "He has such an...intensity to him. I imagined that has translated rather gloriously to the bedroom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar shudders, difficult to tell if it's in fear or delight. "You have no idea." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs. "I don't know. He's a nice distraction. And it's much better having his claws against my back than against the rest my body in...rage." He takes another sip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd had a similar idea," Shira admits, setting her glass on the bedside table. "Fuck or be fucked, you see?" She smiles at Iovar, slightly more genuine than she has been. "We are...two sides of the same coin, Captain. Although I am prettier than you — though just barely."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I agree, wholeheartedly," he responds with a wink. "With your hair, your words...you're rich, Shira." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hands her his wine glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't have any more of this. You're so damn persuasive. Any other juicy details you have — or juicy questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sets the glass next to hers on the bedside table. "Not tonight, darling — or at least not any I am willing to give answers to in return. You are silver-tongued," she adds with a little grin. "If I am to lose this game, I do hope it is you that wins."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's gaze shifts to the wall, her eyes distant. The smile fades from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I lose — I have a favor I will ask of you. I will not ask it until I have to, but I hope you will honor me by doing it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar bites his lip, examining Shira closely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd be happy to grant it," he replies, giving a polite bow of his head. "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're a tease. I want to know everything about you." He sighs, leaning his head on a hand. "But you must grant me something if you win in return. I am betting on you, dear, and I only make the most calculated bets."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's smile returns as thought it had never vanished. "A bargain, then. Winner grants the other their wish — or at least, whichever of us makes it furthest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She offers her slender hand, the gold bangles around her wrist sounding almost like music as they clink together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar laughs. "Whoever makes it furthest," he agrees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes her hand firmly. Someone who's made deals and deals over and over has to have a firm handshake, a desire for more. Something rings in the back of his mind, like bells from far off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You're not supposed to make a deal if you feel anything. That's how you know it's a mistake. Deals driven by emotion are the wrong ones. It should be clean, and solid, Iovar. Don't forget that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't let me down," he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't if I can help it," she murmurs — </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then she tugs Iovar in for a slow, heated kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment or two she pulls back, picking up her wine glass again and giving him a wicked smile. "Now get out of my room before you spoil all the work I have put into my allies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar's mouth opens. Then closes. Then opens again. Like he can't decide, like it's far too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," he says finally, voice cracking. "I'll...see you around. If you want." And he gets out of her room, quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty seconds later he walks back into the room and closes the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, no, no," he says, face flaring up in embarrassment. He tries to swallow it as he turs and locks the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you don't want to spoil your allies," he says, walking over to her, taking her wine glass out of her hand and setting it down, "you're just going to have to be very quiet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he kisses her. Harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's fingers twist through his long hair, tugging him closer until Iovar's weight is pressing her into the bed. "Is that how we're going to seal our agreement, Captain?" she murmurs, nipping at his jaw, trailing kisses along his throat. "You are the one who speaks so fondly of deals."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> me do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you," he hisses, kissing her neck. "We can talk of deals and...whatever you want...later." His tongue is flicking like mad. She's so familiar to him. Two sides of the same coin, just like she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pins her to the bed. The last time they did this, his hair was short, his title new. He smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I only want to speak fondly of you for a change. You don't mind, do you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grins up at him, her dark eyes full of promise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who said you work only in exchanges," she whispers, her leg hitching around his waist, dragging him closer to the place she needs him most. "But yes, Captain, I will allow it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira drags him back down into a blazing kiss, her fingers tugging at the leather holding back his hair until it's spilling free, brushing against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you been thinking about me, Iovar? I would have thought Amid was distraction enough."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses her cheeks, hands roaming the fabric that hides her hips from him. Soon he’ll have her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've had a lot on my mind, Shira," he admits lazily, admiring the way his dark waves collide with hers. "You have been...a strong contender. Why else would I invite you for fish, why else would I accept wine from you?" He starts to move his hips against hers, his golden eyes taking her in. His tongue flicks at her jaw, and his hands reach down to start freeing her from her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs. "I thought perhaps you liked my company," she murmurs breathlessly, rocking up against him, the gauzy fabric of her pink gown bunching up around her hips. His hardness nudges against her and Shira releases a moan, still smiling. "I see I was right. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>like my company."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers begin to drag slowly along Iovar's clavicle, along the deep V of his collar. "Take off your shirt," she whispers, nipping at the strong column of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words stoke a fire in his core, like silk brushing his mind. He wasn't kidding when he said she was persuasive, her taunts addicting. He obeys, pulling the wine red shirt free, letting out a soft moan as Shira bites down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His scales reflect along her body, gold accenting the pink of Shira’s dress like a sunset. There are still scales missing along his chest, his arms, scars that have healed over with tanned tissue instead of gold. He's gotten more muscular, too, and his hands more calloused, since the last time Shira saw him like this; he has his years of working on a ship to thank for that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those hands slowly move along Shira’s slender legs, lifting her skirts, easing her sleeves down. "I do like your company," he admits, leaning in to kiss her bare shoulders, fangs gently biting her skin. "I forget I'm in a...horrifying competition when I'm here." He laughs softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you before, you can be free when you're with me, Iovar." Her words echo that night five years ago, the taste of her skin a reflection of time past. She has only grown more lovely in the years since, her curves more defined and her features mature. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cups his face for a brief moment, sincerity bleeding through the arousal. "I forget, too, when you are here. If only for a few moments." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slides her hands along his throat, his chest, fingers rubbing over his nipples just to watch him hiss. Then she reaches between them, dragging her dress up and over her head, leaving her completely bare against the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar grins. He isn’t surprised by how lovely she’s become in only five years. He saw her that first day here, the way she held herself, the way her clothes hugged her body, the way her curves challenged his memory. Even still, he feels lucky to have her so soon, to no longer have to fill the cracks in his mind with imagination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at you," he whispers, one hand grabbing her wrists, pushing them over her head so he can explore the rest of her. His tongue flicks like mad, his cool jewelry touching her hot skin as he kisses her breasts, her chest, her hips, his golden eyes occasionally flicking to hers. He is greedy, and wants everything. "Every time I believe I have all of you...somehow you manage to give me more."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p><span>Shira doesn't struggle against his grasp, just arches back against the bed and lets him kiss and nip at her exposed skin. She keeps herself quiet, her moans soft and reserved for Iovar's ears alone. She's done too much work finding a set of people who might look out for her wellbeing — for </span><em><span>Hahiri's </span></em><span>wellbeing</span> <span>— to risk it. Not to mention Amid seems a bit like the jealous, insane sort. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>"You want all of me, Captain?" she whispers, both legs wrapping around his slender hips. Shira uses her strength to grind her warmth against the place where his hardness rests, dragging a soft moan from her own throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar's mouth falls open, and he responds, meeting her hips with his. Every sound she makes, no matter how soft, goes straight to his cock, making him twitch and writhe for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he enjoys this...he can't help but feel as though this is dangerous. He's heard of her goddess, the jealousy she holds. He’s already in enough trouble with his own god. He's already given so much of himself away, already made himself known to Amid. But not like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why does it feel so dangerous to let go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All of you," he whispers, moving a hand to lift and spread her legs. He shoves those thoughts of danger to the back of his mind, just for once — this is about giving Shira something she wants. He moves her hands towards his belt buckles, a silent question, his breaths becoming short and needy. "All of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers work at his buckles and the buttons to his trousers, and soon she’s pulling Iovar's hardened length out. She curls a hand around him, admiring how  warm and thick he feels in her palm, just as she remembers him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take me then," she murmurs, voice soft and desperate as she stares up at him. Iovar's scales sparkle under the low light of the candles, the scars and marks of a difficult life clear on his skin. "All of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He obeys, clasping one hand in hers. Their hands are so different, hers so soft, his calloused and rough...yet he knows they've both been through hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar moves himself towards her entrance with confidence, tongue flicking impatiently. Shira says everything like it’s an offering. He hopes that maybe she can believe she’s a gift, that she’s allowed to want, allowed to confide in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He presses their clasped hands into the sheets as he slowly pushes his length inside her, his tongue continuing to flick as he watches her take him. She’s liquid gold in his hands, and soft moans spill from his mouth as he starts to move within her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's eyes drift closed, head dropping back against the sheets as Iovar slides home. Her curling hair spills out around her in a dark halo as she writhes beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Iovar," she whispers, her nails dragging along his back, marking him. The difference between scales and skin, the glimmer of gold under her hands, is enchanting. She opens her eyes, reaching between their bodies to touch herself. "More," she urges, voice still soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar hisses in approval, bending forward to bring them closer, to reach farther inside her and grant her wishes. He thrusts deeper, cupping her face with his hands to kiss her, to drink in every little quiet sound she makes. His tongue flicks, begging for her taste again, searching for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shiraaaa..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hisses, dragging out her name like it’s a song, over and over, whispered as she runs her hands down his back, finally a touch against his scales that he can enjoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira presses a hand to her mouth, muffling the sounds of her cries. Iovar's pace is exactly what she needs, the right amount of force to drag the worries from her mind and leave pleasure blooming in its place. No fears for the competition, no doubts. Just the slide of a warm body against her own, a person desiring her. Familiar and safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grabs his chin and hauls him into a heated, brutal kiss. "I want to see you lose yourself," Shira commands in a whisper, dark eyes glazed over. "Can you be quiet, Iovar? Take what you need without a sound?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar swallows, falling into the depth of her eyes. He nods, and his tongue stops flicking. Shira realizes it's because he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>biting </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to thrust harder. It’s reminiscent of that night five years ago, his body trembling with hunger and want, his eyes squeezed shut as Shira clenches around him, accepting him. This is a different kind of desperation. One that allows him to take time, to learn her, to listen. He feels dizzy in the best way as they rely on instinct to please each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has to bite his fingers, his tongue too wild to stay still. But he stays silent, his eyes coaxing Shira towards where she wants to be, blessed with relief and pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She works her clit with her fingers, Iovar's cock dragging pleasure from her with every thrust. It only grows more intense, more </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he restrains himself, biting back the sounds of his need. He has listened to every command she’s given and treated Shira's word as </span>
  <em>
    <span>law.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're so good, Iovar," she mumbles to him, a whimper slipping from her, body pulsing. "You're — " </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she's biting hard at her lip, silencing her cries as she topples over the edge of her orgasm, tightening around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar rakes his hands through Shira's curls, easing her through her orgasm, kissing her jaw as she falls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all right," he whispers against the shell of her ear, tongue flicking against it. "Gods, you're wonderful..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels him tense as he makes another thrust, her body allowing him to release inside her. He grabs Shira's fingers, biting them instead of his own to keep from crying out, to keep this between them. She must feel what she does to him with these wonderful things she asks of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He trembles as he finishes, kissing the knuckles he just bit in apology. "Gods you're difficult," he murmurs, a soft laugh falling from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira manages a breathless laugh in return, tucking a few strands of Iovar's wild hair behind an ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the difficult one?" she replies, smoothing her hands along his shoulders, his chest. "I believe you should reconsider, Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckles, slowly pulling himself free from inside her. It’s too bad there aren’t any dangling curtains he can wrap her in, too bad that he should probably leave before he puts them in jeopardy. But...they have a little time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You misunderstand me," he responds, kissing her nipples, aroused and peaked from their connection. "You make it difficult for me to not scream your name, to let this whole damned palace know what I'm doing." He laughs again, kissing her temples. "Though I'm glad you find me difficult."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs with him, enjoying the moment of affection between them, the ease with which they fit together. They truly are similar, at least in the ways that matter to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I find you incredibly difficult," she murmurs, stealing one last sweet, slow kiss before shoving at his scaled shoulders and sending him sprawling onto her bed. Shira stands, stretching partially because it feels good...and partially because she knows Iovar will like the show. "Thank the gods you didn't put that tongue to more use, or we would've spoiled all my plans."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moves over to the table where a teapot sits, always ready with boiled water at her request, a perk of the palace they’re staying in. "Do you want some tea?" Shira asks, grabbing a small sachet from a wooden case and carefully sprinkling it into the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar watches her, his body sprawled on her bed. He bites his lip as she prepares the tea, and his eyes trace her body with pride. It's been awhile since he's felt this relaxed after a sexual encounter, not wound up like string around a spool. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would love some," he responds, stretching his arms over his head, scales glinting in the light. He’s peacocking — just a little — for her. "Last time...I was in too much of a hurry to accept that offer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira pours steaming, amber-colored water from the teapot into two delicate cups. They’re clear glass with a colored mosaic design and gold around the rim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glances over her shoulder at Iovar, smiling a little. "And now you are not in a rush to return to your men." Shira brings Iovar his cup, nothing but her dark hair falling over her shoulder to block his view of her body. "I like you when you are not in a rush."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar sits up, accepting the cup. He blows on the tea gently before sipping it, keeping his eyes on Shira. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm," he responds, tapping his painted fingernails against the cup. "I will admit, that is one perk to...not being on a ship. It's always moving, even when the ocean is still. You have to keep your place, stay on top." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs, taking another sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is excellent. I'm not experienced with many teas, but this is delightful." He winks at her. "Beautiful cups, too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira joins him on the bed with her own teacup, legs folded up under her. "I am glad you enjoy it. I should not be surprised you like the glassware; you are a man of fine taste." She grins a little, and gently clinks her cup against Iovar’s. "But thank you. It was a gift from Iamilia herself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar presses his lips together, curious. Iamilia seems so ferocious in his mind, so daunting. To think she gave Shira a dainty tea set...it’s puzzling. Then again, fitting, perhaps, considering all the tea consumed at the pillow house by clients and courtesans alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira takes a sip of the hot brew. "And what comforts do you bring from your past life? From...before this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Erm...not much," he admits with a laugh. "The bird, I suppose. My thelen." He makes a motion of strumming an instrument, nearly spilling his tea. "A few knick-knacks in my coat pockets. Believe it or not, I'm superstitious. You have to be, as a pirate captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs softly, still keeping her voice down. "What is the story with that bird? He is...a bit of a mess, a bit odd." She sips her tea, watching Iovar over the edge of the cup. "And I did not know you played, either. I am quite an accomplished singer, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans back, clearly impressed. "You can sing, now? Well well. Perhaps we'll have to have a little duet later." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Automatically he begins to mentally shuffle through all the songs and shanties he knows, most of which Shira likely doesn’t...but there are a few tunes that are softer, that might have room for her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, the bird...eugh..." He scratches his face, wondering where to begin. "One of my...crew mates. Long time ago. Spotted the egg while we were plundering." He stares at Shira's legs, lost in thought. "It was far from its nest. And while I had bundles of coin and loot in my arms, he carried that single egg, insisting we take it aboard." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar laughs, and his cheeks flare in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was so stupid. I'd never seen him so gentle. And then a few days later, it hatched in front of my very face and decided I was its mother." He rolls his eyes. "It hasn't fucking left me since."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira watches him, expression gentle. "It makes for a good story," she murmurs, nudging him with her toes. Something in Iovar has disappeared to a time outside this room, further back. "Though you don't seem the mothering sort. And you have kept it all this time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugs. "I'm not cruel. If it dies, it dies. It doesn't seem to want to be anywhere else...which is a shame, as the only thing I'm good at providing for it is relentless threats that I'll eat it for my next meal." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shakes his head, hanging it low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it's like you said," he says, eyes peeking up at her. "Birds freed from their cages feel the world is much too large for them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles, though her own gaze is distant now. "I don't know how else they could feel. When your world shifts from a limited, small view to something grand...only then can we see how insignificant we are." She finishes the last of her tea, running a fingertip along Iovar's muscled, tanned leg. "Do you feel free off your ship?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar moves his hand over hers, gently setting down his own empty cup. It's a heavy question, one he's pondered many times himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods subtly. "In a way," he murmurs, scratching his chin. "I haven't had much...time to adjust. I went from one cage to another." He exhales. "I know my crew probably feels free," he adds with a laugh, flicking Shira's leg. "And you? Must be nice not working all the time, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles softly again, her gaze lifting toward the ceiling. "It is nice," she admits, though her voice is hesitant, unsure. So different from how she typically presents to the world. "Difficult in a way. How do you act when you have only ever been one thing? My life has always been this way, and now it is...not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it helps, you have everyone in this competition terrified. Except Hahiri," he chuckles. "You don't have to figure everything out right now. People...evolve. Have fun with it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He taps his fingernails against her knee, rhythmically, gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really like who you've shown me, though, Shira. Commanding, beautiful, clever...both in and out of the bedroom." He winks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who knows if it's real?" she teases, leaning forward to steal another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulls away before it can go any further, standing from the bed to tug her dress back on. It settles over her body in a soft flow of fabric, obscuring her nakedness from view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I like what I have seen of you as well — clever and kind, if a bit strange."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar leans towards her, entranced...before blinking, and moving off the bed, carefully collecting their teacups and reuniting them with their set. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Being out at sea for so long can twist your mind a bit," he says, clicking his tongue. He starts to tug his pants back on, clasping his buckles, loud and jangly. "But I will take your compliments to heart, Shira. They'll inflate my ego amongst this party of complicated, talented bastards." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after, his shirt and coat are back on, and his heeled boots are back in their place. "Could you get me my leather tie? I'm not sure where you threw it," he laughs, combing a few fingers through his disheveled hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira reaches down and grabs it from the floor, closing the limited distance between them, stopping close enough to kiss. Then she grabs his wrist hard. "Do not let the challenges fool you. You are a talented bastard, Iovar." She squeezes his wrist before pressing the tie into his hands. "Half the battle is in our minds."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...it is," he agrees with a sly smile, gaze flicking to her lips. "Not a fun one. Hell, we're testing our wills against becoming...the Godspeaker..." He starts tying his hair and beads into their usual knot, free from his face. "We're no ordinary people, Shira. Not in the slightest." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now he stares at her, contemplating. Something is on his mind, but it's difficult to tell what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"May I give you something?" he asks, pointing a firm finger at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira's brow quirks in obvious curiosity, lips twisting on a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If it is money I will gut you where you stand," she warns, though her gaze is warm. "What is it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar laughs, shaking his head. "It is not money. I wouldn't dream of giving my coin away." His hands shuffle through his various pockets, before pulling out...a clay bell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's no bigger than Iovar’s palm and clearly old, even chipped in one place. A frayed rope is looped through a hole near the top. Painted on it is a beautiful mermaid with a golden tail, a smile on her face, a bleeding trident in her hand. There are skeletons at her sides, dancing gleefully, as if in celebration. A confusing and rather dark scene, but beautiful nonetheless. For such a small piece, the detail is amazing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar holds the bell so it doesn't make any sound. "Keep it," he says, holding it out it to her. "I used to hang these on my ship for good luck. Not implying you need luck, to be clear..." He holds his other hand up defensively. "But if I'm betting on you, then I hope you'll accept what I can offer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira stares at the delicate craftsmanship across the bell's surface, the way it's so tiny and fits perfectly in Iovar's weathered hand. She accepts it carefully, the little clink of the bell twinkling as it rolls in her palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is — just because? Not...not for any reason?" she murmurs. Her voice is void of all teasing, just soft and...perhaps shaken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No reason at all," he assures her with a shake of his head. "I'm not gonna come barging in at your door begging you to repay me for it, not gonna hold it against you, don't look so scared." He laughs. "It's got a beautiful delicate sound. Scares away bad spirits, you can use it in prayer...I made it over some of the roughest seas in the company of some of the most dangerous men in the world, with those in my pockets." He crosses his arms over his chest. "But yeah. Give it a purpose and it'll serve you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira stares at the bell as time stretches on. Her fingertips brush along the skeletons, down the gilded tail of the mermaid, so realistic that she can almost hear the cawing of seagulls in her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Iovar," she whispers, suddenly wrapping her arms around his neck. She holds him tightly for a moment before pulling back, brushing their lips together once more, so soft he might wonder if he was imagining it. "I will cherish it. Truly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar swallows, wanting to lean in for more, just a little longer with her...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she has allies to keep, and he's spoiled her enough. This favor will soon turn into a regret for her if he stays any longer. It will have to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," he whispers, giving her hand a squeeze before slowly backing away towards her door. "I'll see you around. Grab me the next time you hear some filthy gossip or want to pour some more of that tea. I'll make room in my busy schedule."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unlocks the door, still facing her, and blows her a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira laughs, her expression lighter than it’s been in all the time he's known her. Her eyes are full of warmth as she watches him back toward the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight," she calls after him. She hesitates for a brief moment before grabbing the imaginary kiss from midair, her cheeks flushed from the happiness of their time together. "I will see you tomorrow, Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar nods, and quickly leaves the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From outside, Shira can hear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Whew, what gossip, what wine, how delicious! I'm exhausted, I have so many secrets, so many..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he retreats to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At midnight, servants knock on your doors. It's time to train with the priest of Oromoen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're led out of the palace — out of the city, in fact. At this time of night, smaller towns and villages would be still and silent, but not the holy city of Charchrynos. You pass through streets filled with music and laughter and delicious smells: food, drink, perfume. The night market is open tonight, teeming with vendors hawking their wares, tipsy sailors and dockworkers wandering around looking for people to dance with, and whores plying their trade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al'calor Ruhamah leads you past all of this. You leave the city through a northeastern gate and travel for perhaps another hour, through fields and hills, until you reach a dense forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn is practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>alight</span>
  </em>
  <span> with excitement as soon as they leave the gates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira looks vaguely upset, lifting the hem of her dress out of the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oromoen has no palace shrine," Al'calor tells you as you move carefully through the trees, "nor has he a temple. The woods are his temple, the hills his shrine. Tonight, in this sacred forest, we shall beg the great hunter for some of his wisdom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You come to a stop on an elevated area of ground. It looks like there was once a structure here, perhaps a small lookout tower or something, but it has crumbled and is overgrown with weeds. There is a half-rotted table in one corner, where a candle sits, flame flickering in the midnight breeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oromoen is master of predator and prey alike," says Al'calor when you've gathered around him. "In your trials to come, you will have need of stealth both in escape and pursuit. That is the object of tonight's exercise."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds up a coin-shaped object about the size of his palm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Scattered throughout this forest are twelve silver tokens, like this one. Your task is to find one and return it to me. If you do so, you are safe for the rest of the night. However, you may search for more than one, if you wish, or take from your opponents. The champion who returns with the most tokens wins the exercise. Anyone who returns empty-handed will face a penalty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slips the token into his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are there any questions?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I borrow a light?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not from me," replies Al'calor evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar grimaces, looking at the other champions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So theft is permitted," speaks up Zellech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Indeed," Al'calor addresses him. "I understand that the Aegis has been training you in combat. You may make use of the skills he has taught you, so long as you strike to wound only, not to kill."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you guarantee one will not lead to the other?" Shira wonders, trying not to look toward Amid and Kallixta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot," he replies. "But I trust in your self-control."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta folds her arms and subconsciously shifts closer to Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He notices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have until dawn," says Al'calor to the group, "though I imagine we will not need that long. If we are all prepared..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light goes out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The darkness that falls is...unnatural. Some of you have darkvision, but it doesn't seem to be working here. There's no moonlight or starlight — it's pitch black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll take a torch from my pack and light it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus lets out a nervous chuckle and says, "Right, well...let's give this a try..." Taking advantage of the light, he starts creeping off...rather loudly, into the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar lets his parrot out. "Go find shinies," he tells it. And he's going to go search in the nearest bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You do not see a token in the bush. However, you do spy a glint of silver further west, at the base of a tree trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar races towards that glint and snags a token!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other champions begin to move out, some more steathily than others, some staying in the shadows and others lighting torches or whispering Light spells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid stays where he is. There's a hint of a smile on his face, illuminated by the flickering torchlight, as he leans against a section of ruined wall, tosses a dagger back and forth between his hands, and simply...waits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta hesitates only a moment before her eyes glow briefly, and she reaches out to touch Alexios's arm, casting Pass Without Trace. "Not that you can't handle yourself," she murmurs, "but..." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The corners of her mouth twitch up in the ghost of a grin as she slips past him, out of Amid's backstabbing distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll stick the torch in the ground at my feet, throw a glance at Kallixta, Shira, and Hahiri, and head northwest. And keep Kallixta in my eyeline, because I'm nervous about Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira walks up to Al'calor and says to him in Elvish, "You speak of predator and prey. Which one would I be, I wonder?" And she's going to cast Charm Person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He does not look particularly charmed. "That is up to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, since that didn't work, I'm not gonna worry about stealthing, I'm just going to start moving through the trees, keeping an eye out as I go, as far as the torchlight extends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll follow Alexios, looking ahead into the woods, trying to hug the ruined wall and put some kind of barrier between me and Amid's dagger. Then I'll cast Dancing Lights and arrange them in a roughly ten-foot circle and send them ahead, past Alexios, lighting our way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira, as the Dancing Lights pass you, you see a sheen of silver hidden just behind a stump to your left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll grab it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn has been scritching the fur between Rhosyn's ears, murmuring in Elvish as he considers what direction to move. Can he hear any running water?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a stream to the southwest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he's going to start heading that way, and he'll invoke Aspect of the Stag on himself and Rhosyn to increase their speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus continues to move loudly ahead, crunching twigs and stubbing his toes as he goes, and he picks up a silver token from behind a tussock of grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I found one!" he says proudly — before clapping his hands over his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira, Hahiri comes up behind you and tugs on your sleeve. "Can you help me?" she whispers. "I can tell when there are trees in my way, but I'm not very good at looking for hidden things..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira holds Hahiri’s hand and whispers, "We’ll find you one or you can have mine. I look better with gold." She starts leading her through the trees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn, you and Rhosyn are getting far from the torchlight now, and though you can sense you're right next to the stream, you can barely see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll light up a torch and do a quick scan of the area. Is the water deep?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, it comes up to your knees at the deepest point, if you had to guess. And as you're scanning it, you see a flash of silver — and then another flash close by. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You also hear someone else approaching as stealthily as he can — but not stealthy enough to evade your keen eyes. It's Iovar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll dart forward and get the nearest shiny. Then I grin at Iovar and start moving toward the second token.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You fish the first one out of a cluster of reeds. The second token is on a little spit of land extending into the stream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar is running as fast as he can. When he catches up to Dyn, he just flashes him a look and says, "Come on. You're a nice fellow, crow's nest, I really don't want to cut you down."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a pause as you look at each other — and then both go for the token at once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn is laughing, and he swings at Iovar in an attempt to grapple or at least disable him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"MINE," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your fist connects with Iovar's jaw, and he staggers back, dazed for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn's smile turns apologetic, but he's gonna go for that token.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a moment of struggle, the both of you fighting to reach it first, but it's Dyn who gets the silver coin at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn laughs, but not unkindly. "I'm not sorry. Good hunting." He winks again at Iovar as he turns, and begins to head north, out of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios, realizing that there's a bunch of stuff happening to the west, catches Kallixta's eye, looks eastward, and jerks his head in invitation. Then he heads east, silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta seems momentarily surprised, but shoots him a small grin and winks in response. She keeps the Dancing Lights moving ahead of them as she follows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha and Zellech seem to have gotten the same idea — you can see them both moving southeast, flashing Light spells every now and then before they extinguish them and keep feeling their way forward in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus has come back to the starting point, holding his token, ready to hand it to Al'calor — but Amid steps up and intercepts him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He holds out his hand. "If you don't mind, I'll take that, Quintilianus," he says pleasantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus's jaw tenses. "I don't think so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid sighs. "Terribly sorry, then." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moves forward, grabs Titus's arm, and casts Inflict Light Wounds. Titus lets out a groan of pain as the spell takes hold, and his token drops from his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ought to be more generous," Amid tuts as he picks up the token.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus lunges forward to try to grab it back, but Amid just sidesteps him, with a grin. "Nice try. Here, I'll help you out." He holds it high above the dwarf's head, dangling it enticingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus says nothing, just slowly takes his warhammer off his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid makes a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk, tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound. "You're rather deadly with that hammer," he says, pocketing his token. "I'd prefer you didn't use it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He casts Inflict Light Wounds again. Titus clutches at his arm and bites back another groan, before swinging with his warhammer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid jumps back five feet and then laughs out loud. "Know when you're beat, that's my advice," he says lazily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of the other champions are returning now. Aliyah, seeing Titus struggling against Amid, chooses to go the long way around the ruined wall, avoiding the conflict. She hands a token to Al'calor, who nods in approval, while she glares </span>
  <em>
    <span>daggers </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid dances back away from Titus and then flips his token through the air at Al'calor. The priest catches it. "Full marks for getting into the spirit of the exercise," he says dryly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amid smiles. "Not all predators are born for the chase. Some lie in wait and take their time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri and I will keep moving until we find a token.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Easy enough — there's one just ahead of you. Alexios, you see one too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes Kallixta by the arm and indicates toward the coin. Then he leans closer, his lips brushing against her ear, and murmurs, "Take it, I'll find another."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitates a moment, staring after Alexios before snapping back to reality and making a beeline for the token. Then she follows Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He senses Kallixta come up behind him and turns. He doesn't see the token in her hand, so he takes her upper arm again, concerned, and whispers, "Did someone take it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smirks at him, producing a coin from...somewhere in her dress. "I'd like to see them try," she murmurs back. "Have you found another?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, Alexios, by now you've stumbled across a token for yourself at last.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He releases her arm and nods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waits a moment to make sure he's got the coin, then cocks her head in the direction of the starting point. "Shall we?" she whispers with a grin, sending the lights to illuminate the quickest path back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll silently follow Kallixta, clutching the silver token in my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As more champions begin returning with tokens, we'll jump back to Iovar and Dyn at the bank of the stream…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar is </span>
  <em>
    <span>running</span>
  </em>
  <span> after Dyn, drawing his rapier as he goes. "Hey. HEY! Come back here, that's not how this WORKS!" As soon as he catches up, he licks his blade and then lashes forward to strike at the other man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your blade strikes him in the thigh, and Dyn's blood flows down his leg into the ankle-deep water at the edge of the stream. He seems to resist the effect of your poison, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, just give me </span>
  <em>
    <span>one!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn leans in real close to Iovar, close enough to see any pretty golden glitter. "This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my friend." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he murmurs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Takabir."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see Rhosyn...grow. The collar around her neck — and that's new, isn't it, you haven't noticed that before — seems to gleam with a strange light for a moment, and suddenly she's twice her normal size.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar backs up a step. "Nice doggie…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Dyn will climb onto Rhosyn's back and try to use her as a getaway mount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I'll take an attack of opportunity first, please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your blade flashes out quicker than a serpent's strike — and Dyn, as you're climbing up onto Rhosyn's back, you feel a sting in your back, between your shoulderblades. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then you feel nothing as you fall unconscious to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar catches him dramatically. "Cool trick," he says, grimacing and glancing at the giant wolf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhosyn turns around and </span>
  <em>
    <span>snarls</span>
  </em>
  <span> before launching herself at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar screams and tries to leap out of the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's too fast — the enormous wolf teeth rip into your shoulder, and you could swear she nearly rips your arm off. You see Dyn's body before you, the tokens </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so close, almost within your grasp...before your vision swims, the blood draining from your body, and you too collapse unconscious on the bank of the stream, facedown in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rhosyn moves back over and starts licking Dyn's cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus is gonna get up and hurry over to Iovar and Dyn. "Dear oh dear," he mutters, getting down on his knees and pulling Iovar out of the stream. "Poor fellow. Easy, wolf, easy..." he adds nervously to Rhosyn, whose fur is bristling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah follows, and together she and Titus carry Dyn and Iovar back to Al'calor. Titus expends a few healing spells and gets the two of you conscious again, though you're still soaking wet and in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You all converge on the starting point once more: Kallixta and Alexios, the Shadow, Shira and Hahiri, Amid, Aliyah, and Zellech. And Titus — who, with a bashful smile, turns in the three tokens he stole from the unconscious bodies of Dyn and Iovar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta's token is warm from being tucked away in her dress somewhere in the cleavage area. She does not attempt to hide where she pulls it from as she hands it to Al'calor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn just sits up, drenched, slightly pissed, and aching all over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a way to show your worth, hunter.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shrugs it off a moment later, getting to his feet and going to Rhosyn's side, burying his hands in her fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar just gives Dyn a nervous thumbs up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn gives Iovar the same grin from earlier. No tension, just a genuine smile, and nods his way in acknowledgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well done, most of you," says Al'calor after collecting all the tokens. "A fine effort by — but where is Pyrrha?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus and Aliyah immediately start scanning the group, frowning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe she got scared off and ran into the woods," says Amid lazily. "You should go a'hunting, Dyn, bring that bloodhound of yours along."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn looks at Amid for a moment before his gaze slides to Al'calor. "Would you like us to search? Rhosyn is a fine tracker, and I am not terrible either. Despite our...current predicament." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's dark," Iovar tries. "We can all go help if needed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She probably just doesn't realize all the tokens have been found," suggests Zellech. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pyrrha Patofi?" calls Al'calor loudly. "The exercise has ended — please return to join the other champions!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios goes to the torch stuck into the ground, pulls it out, and heads into the darkness to look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah will join you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn will follow with Rhosyn, spreading out in a slightly different direction to cover more ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta follows him, sending her lights out the full hundred feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar is mostly looking between Amid and the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As fate would have it, it's Alexios who finds Pyrrha, collapsed unconscious within the ruins of the tower, barely forty feet away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's very pale and her breathing is labored. Her neck bears a hideous wound, like she's had acid flung on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looks minutes from death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I NEED SOME HELP!" His voice is harsh and ragged. Do I see any bleeding?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah runs over. "Zellech!" she screams as soon as she sees. "Get over here — we can still save her!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn joins them. "Shit." He kneels and casts Cure Light Wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios, you don't see any bleeding, just a lot of bruises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a poison user, can I tell if this is poison?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's difficult to tell, especially since, as you all rush over to the scene, Aliyah begins waving people away. "Don't crowd her! She needs space to breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zellech!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Zellech gets there, Dyn has revived Pyrrha enough that she can sit up, coughing and gasping and clutching at her throat. She tries to speak, but it's clear that her throat has been too damaged. Her eyes go wide when she sees Alexios, however, and she flinches away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He backs away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al'calor pushes his way into the tower, and he takes over from Dyn, easily healing Pyrrha — though her voice is still too damaged to talk, and she's clearly very shaken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one of you did this?" asks Al'calor quietly, turning to all of you. "Whoever it was, you nearly killed this woman."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Much as I'd like to take credit," sighs Amid, "you know I was in your line of sight the whole time." He shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pyrrha and I parted ways. I went towards the river. Dyn was there too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pyrrha grabs her throat again and points at Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta's face twists in confusion. "That's ridiculous," she says. "He was with me the entire trial."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But we have seen this from our...athletic friend before," points out Amid. "Can anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> here punch acid?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios's eyes have gone unfocused. "I don't understand," he says softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re wrong," Shira insists, looking at Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I never lost sight of him," Kallixta snaps. "Shira, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The whole time?" Amid asks. "Are we taking the word of the champion of Iulios as law now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. There's nothing there. "I don't understand," he says again, stupidly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> time," Shira snaps. She’s growing steadily angrier by the moment, her teeth bared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta's eyes flicker dangerously. "Perhaps if you're suggesting he could be in two places at once," she says coldly, "why couldn't you? Break any more rules lately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>champion of death?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahiri?" she asks, voice soft as she squeezes the girl’s hand. "Were you granted visions of this, darling?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri swallows hard, her eyes wide. "I...I didn't...I just saw...something. Nothing. I don't know." She swallows again. "All I know is that Alexios was going to get in trouble tonight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I really don’t think he would do this," Iovar says with a laugh. "And Pyrrha's...alive, that’s good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>After seeing the wound on Pyrrha's neck up close, can Dyn make a guess how the actual acid was applied? Was it thrown, or was it part of the blow itself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It definitely looked like the acid and the blunt force trauma were pretty lined up. It's hard to say whether they happened at the same time or just in the same spot, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was a direct hit." Dyn says, face impassive as he recites the facts, "Blunt force behind it. Had to be someone with enough power to land such a hit, whether the acid followed immediately or not." He stands up to his full height, hands still bloodied from his rudimentary healing, and looks at Alexios, "Doubt he has the motive, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah places a hand on Alexios's shoulder. "You have told us during our sessions with Shemri that you can only summon the power of the elements once a day," she murmurs. "Have you already done so?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't — " He swallows thickly. People are looking at him, angry and suspicious. "I don't think I did..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you didn't, because you were with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We know who hates Alexios," Shira murmurs, glaring at Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't look at </span>
  <em>
    <span>me,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amid snaps. "If I'm going to risk everything by killing one of you it's not going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pyrrha."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do enjoy damaging women's necks, however." Her eyes narrow. "How convenient." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a bullshit conversation to have in the middle of the night," Shira finally says, voice firm. She glances toward Alexios, Dyn, Iovar, Kallixta. "How many of us could speak to his character? I would."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"His character </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> his whereabouts." Kallixta crosses her arms stubbornly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...He doesn’t have the motive, like Dyn said," Iovar says nervously. "I don’t want him to be the one that did this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the motivation," argues Amid. "Our motivation is </span>
  <em>
    <span>to win.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Titus here certainly knows that, don't you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Titus colors but doesn't respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iovar </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> gives Amid a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, we can speculate all fucking night if you like, it won't get us anywhere, bird boy," Dyn shoots to Amid, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexios, use your power now. On a tree or something." He juts his chin towards a tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How can he hit anything when he can't feel his fingers? Still, he finds himself on his feet, staggering towards the tree Iovar indicated. He stares at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alexios, punch the damn tree and rule yourself out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'll take a breath and punch the damn tree. Fire erupts from his fist as it connects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole tree goes up in flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As it does so, casting the area around it in an eerie, flickering light, something catches your eye a little ways from the ruined tower. It's a big stick, almost a club, thick and heavy and definitely capable of hurting someone. And the end of the stick is still slightly smoking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He points. "There's something there." Then he sits down, hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aliyah and Amid come over. Amid lets out a low whistle as he picks up the club. "Acid," he says, pointing at the smoking end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta goes over and kneels next to Alexios, still glaring daggers at Amid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are there any tracks around where the smoking club was found?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hunt around the whole area, and you do find some tracks, of course, because you have all been walking around here. But there are none that you're able to point at and say, "this was Alexios." And you certainly don't see any tracks that lead away sneakily into the forest or anything like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is Al'calor doing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Al'calor is silent and stormy. He stays beside Pyrrha, supporting her under one arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alexios looks as though someone shut him off. He's sitting on the ground, legs loosely crossed, his hands limp at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hahiri walks over and sits next to Alexios.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face is impassive, but his eyes are as blank as Hahiri's.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span> tracks," sighs Dyn, "at least, not from anyone who wasn't here already. No evidence, other than a...weird...smoking stick. That's all we've got to work with." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira crosses her arms, standing above Alexios and Hahiri. "So which of you can disguise yourselves or alter memories?" She turns to Al'calor. "You're in charge — don't you know who has these abilities?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot arbitrate this matter here in the wilderness," replies Al'calor. "We must return to the palace. I will confer with the Aegis and the Godspeaker, and we will determine the next course of action. Come."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins to lead you all back to Charchrynos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dyn follows reluctantly; he's in no rush to leave this forest, regardless of what transpired here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kallixta does her best to help Alexios to his feet. "You know, if you happen to have any insight on the matter," she mutters under her breath, apparently, to no one, "do feel free to share."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gets to his feet with her help, but when she speaks his eyes focus suddenly on her. For just a moment, an unmistakable look of hurt crosses his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She may or may not see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She's been watching him like a hawk this whole time, of course she sees. She looks immediately stricken. "That — I wasn't talking to you, I swear," she stammers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nods dimly. They follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira walks behind them with Hahiri's hand in hers, glancing toward the Shadow. "You're knowledgeable, aren't you? Would you...do you have any ideas?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Shadow replies, "I know many things. I know that treachery is one of the deepest darknesses there is. But to separate shadow from shadow is...a subtle, complex task."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hahiri," she murmurs, glancing to her friend. "Translate for me, will you? They don't know, I understood that much."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "A lot of what they say sounds like nonsense to me," she whispers loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shira reaches out to pat at Shadow's...back? "We do not mean it as an insult. I believe some of us think at — different levels than you. Thank you for sharing your thoughts, as obscured as they seem."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are welcome," they reply. "Thank you for your company." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Patting their back feels sort of like patting a waterbed — there's some resistance, but it's oddly formless and undulating.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You all get back to the palace in Charchrynos, exhausted, confused, and worried. Al'calor tells you all to go to bed and rest, and to lock your doors. Tomorrow the attack on Pyrrha will be discussed further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Alexios heads to his room, he’s vaguely aware of the presence of someone warm and comforting, but only when they reach his familiar door does he really understand that Kallixta has been with him this whole time, his icy hand held in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for — " He doesn't know how to finish the sentence. "Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He's trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous," she scolds him, but the words are soft and genuinely concerned. "It's the least I can do, you can barely stand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches for words one more time and fails again. "I don't understand," he repeats, like a broken toy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens her mouth to reassure him. Closes it again. Hesitates. She doesn't understand either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We'll figure it out," she manages eventually. It's not really a lie, either — even though right now, looking at his ashen skin and blank expression, it almost feels like one. "This isn't your fault, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that. Does he know that? Somewhere in the slow-churning molasses of his thoughts he knows that she's right, that he's done nothing wrong, and it's this thought that frightens him: the understanding, however dim, that he's being moved and manipulated like a game piece, that he figures into someone else's plans the way the weather might figure into his own. Like a deer, moments before an arrow splits its forehead, might be made to understand that sometimes, we are the sacrifices that others make. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can't say these things out loud because they're too big. He tries to thank her again, but nothing comes out. Instead, he finds himself reaching, and suddenly his arms are around her and he's roughly holding onto her as though he's drowning and his face is buried in her neck and she's warm, an uncertain but safe harbor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body reacts before her mind can catch up, and even as she realizes what's happening and a part of her whispers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Don't,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she's pulling him closer, soothing, comforting — just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> there. "We'll figure it out," she whispers again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's long minutes before he feels safe enough to breathe and back away. Her wordless comfort soaks like a balm into the wounded silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last, his eyes slightly red, he pulls back and swallows and gives her a faint smile. "See you tomorrow," he says, his voice hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I consulted the cards again," she says quietly, before he retreats. "About your sister, after you left the other day." Her lips twitch into something resembling a half-smile. "Cryptic little bastards, but they answered the right question in the end."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He coughs, embarrassed. "What'd they say?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Don't,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> says that tiny voice in the back of her mind again, but her fingers have already brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, and the words are spilling from her lips before she can stop them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That if she has a heart half as pure as her brother's," she murmurs gently, "then whomever she chooses should feel blessed to have been granted even a sliver of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses her. It feels like the right thing to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And almost immediately he backs away again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now his cheeks are as red as his eyes, no matter that the kiss lasted for just a second or two. "Goodnight," he says, and fumbles his way through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaves her standing there, speechless, frozen — her limbs </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> work, but she seems to have forgotten how to use them. She's not sure how long her mind sputters and skips over that moment before she manages to make her way back to her own door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Mistake,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the voice whispers, and it’s joined now by a chorus of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Mistake. Mistake. Mistake.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'But why?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> wonders another voice, even smaller than the others. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks are blazing for some reason — when did that happen? She fumbles with the key, nearly dropping it twice. She's been kissed many times before, and it hasn't meant anything since…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why should this be any different?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> another thought asks, and even she isn't sure which side of </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> it means. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door opens, eventually, and when she's through she collapses against it in the dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Why?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wonders again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then a familiar voice breaks through the silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Evening, Kallixta dear," says Iulios, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "What do you say we have a little fun?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>to be continued</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Check out our Tumblr at alqantrica.tumblr.com for cast and characters, lore and reference info, fanart, and more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. accusations and assignations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Kallixta dear," says Iulios, his eyes gleaming in the dark. "What do you say we have a little fun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta straightens at the sight of him, swallowing back the groan of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Why now?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> poised on the tip of her tongue. Instead she busies herself with double-checking the lock on the door, forcing her hands to stop trembling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What sort of 'fun'? she asks drily, relieved to find her voice fairly calm. "What could possibly top all of tonight's excitement?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, nothing." He saunters over and extends a hand. Something bright glitters in his palm: a key. "Hold onto this for me, will you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta picks up the key with two fingers, raising an eyebrow at him. "And who did this belong to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" He leans against the wall and begins idly examining a patch on the carpeted floor with the toe of his boot. "Just keep it between you and me. Or preferably in your pocket."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"As though I have anyone to tell," she replies cynically. The key vanishes somewhere down the front of her dress and she strolls past him to perch cross-legged on the bed, chin in hands to look at him. "I don't suppose you happen to know who tried to kill the orc woman earlier, do you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances up. "Funny, I was about to ask you the same thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrinkles her nose in confusion. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" she says. "How should </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know? I seem to recall </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> being the only all-seeing god in the room."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Iulios snorts. "You have a skewed view of the gods, my dear, if you think any of us are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all-knowing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Believe me, I would tell you if I could. I was a bit busy at the time."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs. "I was never the religious type." Then she shifts on the bed, beginning to undo the straps on her sandals. "Unfortunately, the only suspect anyone can agree on is the one person I happen to know for a fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> have done it if he wanted to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicks off her sandals and huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what's frustrating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes. "I hope you know one of the things on the list is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take pride in it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She throws her hands in the air and flops backward onto the bed. "Why do I even bother?" she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He joins you, flopping onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "What </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> is frustrating?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She raises an eyebrow at the sudden shift in weight beside her, but doesn't otherwise acknowledge this...unexpected turn of events. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the whole time I've been here, I don't think I've told a single outright lie," she muses. "Not one. And yet I'm somehow less trustworthy in here than I ever was when people </span>
  <em>
    <span>paid</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to lie to them."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, my dear, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> champion," Iulios reminds you placidly. "And at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these people know a bit about religion."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said I didn't understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls over on his side to face you, though you don't see it, only feel it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The others will come to trust you in time," he murmurs. "I'll make sure of it, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She can't suppress the sudden snort of laughter at his words. "So my witty remarks and stunning good looks won't be enough to sway them without divine intervention?" she jokes, shooting him a brief glance before staring at the ceiling again. "I mean, you're probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but I'm terribly offended it had to be said."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> my help, by all means, spurn it," he replies, his tone light again. "But since you're doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> a favor, I thought I'd offer in return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and leaves the bed, heading for the window, where he unlocks and opens the shutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"At least let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretend</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have some dignity," she says with a dramatic sigh. "I wouldn't want to seem desperate." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She props herself up on her elbows, her gaze following his path across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking my leave." He glances back at you over his shoulder, one foot already planted on the windowsill. "Unless you'd rather I didn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rolls onto her stomach to face him properly. "I'm mainly surprised you're not simply vanishing into thin air again," she says. "I didn't realize defenestration was a viable method of travel."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am the god of thieves, after all." Iulios flashes you a grin. "Must keep up appearances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbs onto the sill and turns to face you, one hand hanging onto the top of the frame outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Catch you later, darling," falls from his lips before he, in turn, falls from the window and disappears. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There is a brief moment of instinct to rush to the window and check for brains splattered on the ground, but she ignores it to crawl under the covers instead, not even bothering to undress first. Her mind is a mess of memories she didn't ask for and emotions she doesn't want, but they swirl around her anyway, and she buries her face in the pillows to block out the moonlight and hide her burning cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't block out the thoughts, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just before everyone disappears into their rooms for the night, Dyn finds himself pacing like a restless dog outside Shira's door. He's wound like a bowstring, tension radiating from him as his jaw clenches, hands balled into fists. Waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She approaches slowly, having just seen Hahiri off to her own bedroom. She’d told her a quick story to soothe the tension from the night's...excitement, though the young girl had been too aware of the trouble brewing on the horizon to be entirely calm. Still, she had tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dyn," Shira murmurs with some surprise. It takes just a moment to note his posture, the way he looks one wrong word away from snapping in half or tearing at the walls. She steps into his path, halting his ability to pace. Her head tilts as she considers him. "Are you all right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn stops, forced to look down at her, his gaze alight, but not in the same way it had been yesterday. As he looks at her, something seems to grow quiet, some tension unwinding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." His answer is blunt and honest, and his eyes dart across her face like he's searching for something hidden there. "I don't know. I wanted to ask if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. His eyes narrow. But whatever words he had planned to follow seem to drift away, forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira's entire body freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind had twisted multiple stories as to why Dyn might appear outside her door after a loss, and this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of them. It seems he's genuinely managed to surprise her, and her dark eyes are wide and stunned as she considers him. All her clever words have vanished, leaving her struck useless once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand settles over Dyn’s chest, right where his heart hides under skin and leathers. "I am worried about Alexios," she replies finally. "And Hahiri." She swallows hard. "But I am fine. Will you tell me what troubles you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This was a test, and I failed. I got too greedy, and I completely neglected the real danger. I doubt Oromoen will be pleased." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn's brow furrows as he glances hesitantly at Shira's hand over his chest again, as though he doesn’t deserve such a gentle gesture. He notes the scratches and dried blood upon his armour, the kind gifts from Iovar earlier, and huffs, shaking his head. Regardless, he seems brazen about admitting his self-proclaimed failures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that doesn't matter." He looks back up to Shira, head tilted slightly, gaze growing soft — like a gentle flame, instead of a roaring blaze. "I told you, I don't know, something just told me to make sure you were all right." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words are quieter now, less frantic. He seems to be calming just in her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should go — I'm sorry. I just needed to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, Shira cups his cheek with her other hand, connecting them at two separate points now. She wonders when Dyn had dropped his guard, when he'd stopped viewing her as venomous and instead as someone to worry over. It's odd, this feeling of being...cared for, the knowledge that at the end of the night, Dyn had needed to hear Shira's confirmation that she was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin is so warm, his eyes like pearlescent fire. "You don't bother me, Dyn. Don't apologize for this." Her thumb strokes once across his strong cheekbone. "Take the lesson and release the guilt. Tomorrow is a new day — and it will be so much more complicated than just this test." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his chest warms with magic, cleaning his leathers of blood and gore from whatever had happened in that forest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be kind to yourself, Dyn El-Safiya."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn closes his eyes momentarily, and nods, once. Acknowledgement, at the very least, whether or not he believes it. Maybe he has yet to find out himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he opens his eyes again, his gaze is soft and pleasant, and he lets the connection linger for a moment. Then he takes her hands and holds them where they are for a moment before bringing them together between the two of them. There's a barely audible 'thank you' in Elvish before he lets her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rest well, Shira," he replies quietly with the faintest of smiles. "Tomorrow </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a new day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he turns away and heads to his own room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, he closes the door and slides down against it until he's on the floor, sat there looking at Rhosyn. Her yellow eyes are on him, steadfast, undaunted, bright with loyalty. A reminder of the promise he'd made not so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I'm sorry," he says to her, and he buries his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhosyn whines slightly and comes closer, nudging her face under your elbow until she's half in your lap. You feel her cold wet nose as she tries to lick your face, and unbidden you recall the words you heard from another wolf, not so long ago:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep Rhosyn with you. Do not let her leave your side. Other champions may speak to their gods directly, but I abhor cities, so your companion here shall be my eyes, ears, and mouth. Do you understand, Dyn El-Safiya?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn lets her join him, and he buries his face in her fur instead of his hands. She's warm and comforting, and far more familiar than these cold palace walls. Oromoen's words sit upon him like a shroud for the night, keeping the sting of the cold air at bay, and he falls asleep there, leaving the bed untouched once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios. You're awoken the next morning by a knock at your door.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I cannot stress how much of a ungainly waker Alexios is. He sleeps deep and he wakes up big. He answers the door with his hair pointing in three directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A young boy, maybe fourteen, stands there in the garb of a servant. His eyes go wide at the sight of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The — the Godspeaker requests your presence in the courtyard," he stammers, hands clasped behind his back. "The other champions are already there."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he panics. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I — I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling you?" squeaks the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's fine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is it fine? </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's FINE. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did I try to kill someone? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You definitely didn't. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But I do remember something about a massive sword — </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was a dream. Pants, hair, shirt, courtyard, NOW.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seven and a half minutes later he's in the courtyard with the rest of the champions, only the tiniest bit out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not only are the champions gathered there, but you also see Dorian, Al'calor, Ptoler An, and Shemri. The Godspeaker herself is seated in a chair, hands folded in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alexios," she says as you approach. "Please join us."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Are we all sitting or standing, or…?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker is sitting, and the priests are gathered around and behind her. The rest of you can sit or stand as you will; there aren't any more chairs, but the courtyard has benches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you all know," says the Godspeaker, as Alexios joins the group, and it's still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear the voice of a young woman coming from the mouth of an ancient one, "last night an attempt was made on the life of the champion of Melchior. I have discussed the matter at length with my counselors, but now I would hear from all of you, the champions, your account of that night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inclines her head towards Alexios. "Since at present you stand accused of the deed, I would like to begin with you, Alexios Chorion."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach turns hot and watery with fear. He wets his lips and tries to ignore the word "accused."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, um. I went searching for coins with Kallixta — with the champion of Iulios. We searched to the northeast of the grove, she found one first, then I found one, and we went back." He remembers suddenly. "Oh, and Shira and Hahiri were there, I mean, the champions of — " His mind has gone blank. "Anyway, we crossed paths with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's something in his throat. He rasps against it and continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we got back, our instructor noticed that Pyrrha was missing. We all went searching for her. I went to the north and found her near, um, some kind of tower, I think? And she looked badly hurt. I called for help, then everyone else came and someone healed her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at the ancient child before him, uncertain. "Is that — should I go on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you more to say?" she asks quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so." He does his best to avoid looking in Pyrrha’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker turns to Al'calor. "You examined Pyrrha when she was discovered. Please tell us what you found."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Al'calor clears his throat. "She was unconscious and on the verge of death. A blow had been struck to her jaw and neck with a blunt object, and the flesh there had been severely burned, as if with acid. We found a crudely-fashioned club nearby, outside of the tower ruin, with traces of an acidic compound on its end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyrrha was badly bruised and bleeding internally," speaks up Zellech. "Her injuries seemed consistent with the kind of blows we have seen this champion of Choeros deal out in training."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Or the </span>
  <em>
    <span>acidic club </span>
  </em>
  <span>— "</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But you just said it was from a club!" Alexios protests at the same moment as Shira, the two of them speaking over each other. "And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>showed</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone that I hadn't used my...power until that moment."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker holds up a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ptoler An examined Pyrrha as well, when she returned to the palace," she says. "His findings are consistent with what we have heard today. But we will move on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns and looks at Kallixta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please give us your account of the night, champion of Iulios."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira, standing between Iovar, Hahiri, and Dyn, is glaring towards the Godspeaker, like somehow this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. She's got one eye on Alexios, though she's trying to stay back so she doesn't complicate the hearing with her anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta stands a little straighter at the sound of her name, but keeps her voice calm. "It is as he said," she begins, nodding at Alexios. "When the trial began we both began heading north-west, but decided to try our luck eastward instead. She — " She gestures in Pyrrha's direction without looking at her. " — started heading east after us, but I wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crosses her arms, hands balling into fists in spite of herself, but she keeps her face impassive. "When I picked up the first coin, I sent my Dancing Lights after Alexios and followed him to find the second, then we headed back." Jaw working, nails biting into palms, still forcibly neutral. "I can perhaps count on one hand the number of </span>
  <em>
    <span>seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span> in which he wasn't directly in my line of sight."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn is just standing there besides Shira, arms folded, gaze flickering around all those other champions gathered from time to time before he settles back on whoever's asked to speak. Constantly assessing, looking out for pieces that don't fit. Still and quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar’s tongue is flicking, scanning all of the champions with curiosity. It couldn’t have been Alexios, poor fellow...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you something to add, champion of Vethiel?" asks the Godspeaker softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only this," replies the elf. "That when the trial began, the champion of Iulios — " and he seems to subtly emphasize the name of your god — "cast a spell on Alexios, and now she speaks in his defense. I wonder what that spell was."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes are on you again, Kallixta.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And anyone with ears knows the champion of Vethiel despises Kallixta </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexios," Shira pipes up again, bristling.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta turns her head slowly to fix Amid with an icy glare through narrowed eyes. "I would hate to speculate on what you're implying," she says, "but I believe it is called Pass Without Trace. I had no idea whether it would help him in the trial, but it was the only aid I could think to give to return the favor I felt I should repay."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying I influenced her because </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> cast a spell on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I am saying," replies Amid evenly, "is that no tracks were found near Pyrrha's body to implicate Alexios here. Perhaps that is because he is innocent — or perhaps he had help. Perhaps this attack was planned. His  only alibi has just confessed to deliberately concealing his — "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough," says the Godspeaker, and Amid falls silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira looks like she’s considering throwing herself at Amid, claws out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will hear from Pyrrha now," says the Godspeaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The champion of Melchior steps forward. She appears in perfect health, likely thanks to the ministrations of Ptoler An the night before, but her expression is as hard and unreadable as stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was searching the ruined tower," she says stiffly, "when I heard someone approach me from behind. Then something heavy struck me in the throat, so that I could not speak or even cry out. I fell in the darkness, and two more blows followed, until I knew no more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steps back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is all I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> quick to accuse Alexios," sneers Kallixta, frustration bubbling before she can stop herself. Her focus flicks back to the Godspeaker. "Why are you bothering with this? Any number of truth spells could solve this in moments."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," she murmurs. "But I am not so interested in the answer to the riddle itself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glances at Pyrrha. "Who do you believe attacked you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orcish woman swallows hard. She is holding her spear, as always, almost like a staff or walking stick at her side, and you see her knuckles turn bloodless pale where she grips its shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not know," she says after a pregnant pause. "I believed it was the champion of Choeros at first, but now...I do not know."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Phew! I was getting worried it actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alexios."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira elbows Iovar </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker's gaze falls on you, Iovar. "We have not yet heard from you, champion of Eidolon," she murmurs. "Have you anything to share?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What I saw in that forest, dear wonderful Godspeaker, was unspeakable. Unfortunately, or I suppose fortunately, it had nothing to do with Alexios or Pyrrha."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn just exhales sharply through his nose and side-eyes Iovar.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has anyone else testimony to give, either in favor or against the champion of Choeros?" asks the Godspeaker, looking at all of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not believe it was Alexios," speaks up Aliyah immediately. "He is a man of honor, and I cannot believe that he would do such a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Alexios seems more the honorable punch-y type, not the murder with a club type. And I am a very good judge of character."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointed</span>
  </em>
  <span> at me," Alexios says to Pyrrha. His voice is balanced on a razor's edge, fear and anger sliced right down the middle. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did you think I would hurt you??"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have sparred together," replies Pyrrha obstinately. "I know how you fight. I felt my flesh burn. Do you blame me for my assumption?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't SEE ME!" The back of his neck is flushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're either delusional or an idiot," adds Kallixta coldly, "because anyone with half a brain can see Alexios is the kindest, most selfless person in this fucking city."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>motive</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Dyn asks, speaking up against the bickering, voice loud and clear. "If you cannot clearly underline one — and </span>
  <em>
    <span>'because this is a competition'</span>
  </em>
  <span> is far from a good motive for someone of Alexios' ilk — then you have no solid ground to stand upon. Alexios would not do it, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowingly.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And if you believe that someone else was involved, then you should be searching for the hunter, not the weapon he wielded."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps his god told him to do it," says Amid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a game," Shira murmurs, staring at the Godspeaker. "This — all of this — why are we pretending? Is this another of your tests? Because Alexios is a good man, a man who does not deserve to be at the center of this act."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers are taut as bowstrings, shaking with anger. "If this is a game it's a sick one. And if it's not — " He rounds on Amid like a wounded beast. "If you say one more word about me I'll beat you into the ground."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta walks to Alexios and touches his arm. "I'll hold him down for you," she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you then accuse me, champion of Iamilia?" asks the Godspeaker serenely. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira holds her gaze. "Apparently we toss around accusations here like they are nothing," she replies, stepping forward, blocking Hahiri slightly with her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn looks at Iovar and pulls a face like he can't believe what he's hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will bear witness that Her Holiness was not involved in the planning or execution of this task," says Al'calor, "nor were any of her servants. The Aegis and I planned last night's training exercise ourselves, and no treachery, great or small, was part of the design."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Do I believe him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Al'calor speaks gravely, and his expression is open and honest. He appears to be telling the truth. And Dorian, at his side, nods in agreement with his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker sighs. "Thank you, everyone, for your testimony. I have reached a decision — indeed, I had reached it before this morning, but wished to hear from you all before pronouncing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta's grip on Alexios's arm tightens.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration and anger is rolling over Alexios like a cold sweat. He can't even feel Kallixta's touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker stands, steady despite her withered form, and addresses you all in a clear voice. "As champions, you are not forbidden from shedding each other's blood, but only from taking lives. Pyrrha did not die last night. Therefore, no punishment shall be meted out, nor shall anyone — guilty or otherwise — be banished from this place. Tomorrow's trial shall commence as planned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Titus coughs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Tomorrow?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Who did it then?" Shira demands, brows raised in anger. "No punishment will be handed down, though you allowed Alexios' honor to be dragged through the dirt — to what end?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take issue with my handling of this?" asks the Godspeaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems a fair question." Dyn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You might as well say if you did it," Alexios announces loudly, addressing everyone, "since apparently there's no punishment for anyone except me. Come on, who wants to take credit?" He looks directly at Amid, fists clenched. He looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid meets your gaze calmly. "Even Al'calor can bear witness that I did not do this thing," he replies, "for I was before his eyes the entire night. But if, indeed, anyone else wishes to confess..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around at everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people cough and shuffle their feet. No one speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What's Zellech doing? Can Dyn see him?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zellech is sitting on a bench, watching the proceedings.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p><span>What vibe am I getting from him?</span> <span>Does he look calm and collected, or…?</span></p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look calm and collected. I mean, he's not, like, fidgeting and sweating and muttering </span>
  <em>
    <span>"don't look at me, don't look at me..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> under his breath or anything, but he looks...troubled.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will consider this matter closed," declares the Godspeaker. "Take the rest of the morning off from your usual training. Tomorrow afternoon, the twelve of you will depart Charchrynos to begin your first trial. I suggest that each of you devote some time today to commune with the gods, to seek their guidance for the path ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns to leave, flanked by two handmaidens.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar makes a ‘yeesh’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta bites back a number of decidedly disrespectful things she'd like to say and instead tugs on Alexios's arm. "Let's get out of here," she mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios turns on his heel and stalks away, making full use of his long legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahiri turns to Dyn and Shira. "Can we go somewhere else?" she asks quietly. "This is a horrible morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I was going to go for a walk with Rhosyn. You're more than welcome to join us." Dyn smiles faintly at Hahiri, then glances at Shira to indicate that the invitation is extended to her as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira — who had taken a step after the Godspeaker like she wasn't quite ready to let this go — pauses. "We will join you, won't we, Hahiri?" she finally murmurs, shoulders still tight and tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahiri follows Dyn, keeping a hand in Rhosyn's scruff, almost like she's a guide dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn just walks, eyes straight ahead. He's going to stalk out of the palace to the nearby woodland where they trained last night; he'd expected to be alone, but he's not begrudging the company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever skipped stones before, Hahiri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Skipped stones?" she asks, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You throw flat stones across water, and they skip upon its surface. The aim is to get as many skips as possible," he explains as they walk. "You can feel it, hear it. I find it relaxing."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>hmm</span>
  </em>
  <span> noise, but doesn't say anything, just keeps walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What would you like to do, Hahiri?" Shira asks, voice soft despite the fire churning through her. "We could swim, though I don't know how deep the stream is. Did you parents teach you to swim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "We had nowhere to swim, growing up. Just the mountains. The Faras Mai is the first water I ever saw that wasn't rain puddles or the spring near my house." She blushes a little. "I thought it was the ocean. It sounded so loud."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The stream here isn't very deep. You could learn there if you wished to, you'd be safe. Rhosyn won't let you float away, for certain," he adds with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahiri bites her lip. "I don't want to swim. I'm too worried."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Then we can just sit. It's quiet. Peaceful." </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira steps up, taking the hand Hahiri doesn't have twisted in Rhosyn's fur. "I bet you could convince Dyn to tell us a story to ease our worries," she murmurs to her young friend, loud enough for Dyn to overhear.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn looks at Shira then, uncertain what to say. He's not sure his particular brand of blunt honesty would act as a nice balm for Hahiri's worries, at least compared to whatever words Shira could offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's worrying you?" he asks as they approach the stream. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The little girl sighs. "I'm worried about Alexios," she murmurs, and her free hand starts playing with Rhosyn's ears. "He was so angry. I'm sure he didn't do it, but it doesn't seem like that...matters."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira leads Hahiri to a tree right near the edge of the water. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> peaceful here, the perfect place to soothe a child (and her own dangerous, roiling rage). She sits gracefully and then guides Hahiri to lean against her side, smoothing her fingers over the young girl's braids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alexios is strong and he carries with him the affection of a trickster. I believe he will be just fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at Dyn, silently inviting him to join them if he wishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn does join them, but at a slight distance, crouched by the water with his fingertips just brushing the surface. He does look over though, and asks in a gentle voice, "What do you think matters, Hahiri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She's quiet for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Memma always told me that home mattered most," she finally says, using the Ghaltrican word for </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Land, and our roots. But we have no roots here. All we have is each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira looks toward Rhosyn, gesturing for the wolf to come offer the girl cuddles. "You carry home in your heart, Hahiri. In the song of your blood through your veins, in every breath you take...home is there." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stares out blankly over the surface of the water, wondering how to connect a little girl to her home when Shira has never had a home of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn stares at his reflection in the water too, and for a moment somebody else is staring back at him. Home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He disturbs the surface and stands, turning to walk the short distance to the tree where he sits at Shira's side, heavily, some unseen weight dragging him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel safe at home, don't you?" he asks Hahiri. "You can forget the world for a bit. Nice and quiet." He sighs. "It's hard being away when you don't know how, I know. But...roots are surprisingly hardy. You can put them down anywhere, and they'll grow — maybe not above the ground, but far below, where it matters, where it keeps them strong."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is slightly hoarse towards the end; he's not used to speaking so much in one go.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahiri snuggles up close to Rhosyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like people fighting," she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira hesitates before leaning back against Dyn's side, just a gentle pressure that could be mistaken for an accident. She doesn't look at him, just continues the gentle motion of her hand in Hahiri's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In the stories we tell, there are always great battles, misunderstandings. We are writing a tale and it will be uncomfortable, even scary. But we stand together, Hahiri. You say all we have is each other — that is not so bad." </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn lets out a small laugh, looking at his hands, fingers twisting together in his lap. "You know, if Rhosyn could speak, she'd tell you that a lone wolf never fares well. You need a pack if you want to survive in this world."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're friends, aren't you?" she asks, glancing between the two adults. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Shira, almost in a silent challenge. "We get along, don't we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She holds his gaze for a moment, a smile tugging at her lips. Shira elbows him gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We do. His bark is worse than his bite," she teases Hahiri, tickling her side. "And you are our friend, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she replies. Her brow furrows as she stares sightlessly into the stream. "That's something, at least," she murmurs as if to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're worried, will you come to us?" Dyn asks. "I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> will help you. I know you're powerful, plenty powerful, but when I was your age I was causing havoc in my uncle's forge, not trying to...take care of the world, it feels like." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances at Rhosyn. "She's pulled you into her pack. Has a habit of doing that. It means I have your back too, just as she looks after what is mine."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahiri finally smiles, and she moves to sit lean against Dyn's shoulder, like a little sister with a big brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like a story," she murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"From me, or from the one who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>much better</span>
  </em>
  <span> with words than I am?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile becomes a grin. "From Shira today. From you and Rho tomorrow." The grin turns a little wicked. "Get ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the bar will be set quite high, I think. I'll have to do some work." Dyn laughs, then looks expectantly at Shira, relaxing further against the tree, letting both of them lean on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira takes a few moments to think, and then begins to speak.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She tells a story of a little wolf cub named Ze'ev, who was separated from his family during a terrible storm. She tells them how Ze'ev battled through the cold, the frost, and his fear for many days and nights, believing in the fact that he would be reunited with his family one day, always moving toward that hope. At the end of his journey, Ze'ev had grown strong and fearsome, braver than he could have ever believed himself to be. He reunited with his family and told them of his adventures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole time she speaks, her voice is soft, her hand drifting over Hahiri's hair much like a mother soothing a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahiri's eyes have drifted shut by the end, though she's not sleeping. There's still a faint smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was good," she murmurs when the tale ends. "I'll remember that one. And next time it's Dyn's turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn's eyes have drifted to a point on the river, far away, expression caught somewhere between an old grief and something kinder, almost hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. That was...I liked that," he says, his voice raspy. "Don't worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>zarzur,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will have a story for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it will be my turn the next day," Hahiri replies, her eyes still shut, almost dreamy. "I will tell you the story of the Aegis and the Sentinel."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira reaches up and brushes her fingers carefully through Dyn's soft hair, spilling over his shoulder like a wave of fire. Just the briefest touch and then she returns her hands to her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see I have some competition," she whispers to Hahiri, letting her own eyes slip closed for a brief moment of peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of you sit there for a long time, quiet, just enjoying the sounds of the forest around you: birdsong, rushing water, the leaves rustling in the trees above you as a gentle wind disturbs their branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta rushes out of the courtyard after Alexios, but realizes belatedly as she catches up to him that perhaps company wouldn't be the...best idea, judging by his stormy expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather be alone?" she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He stops and gesticulates wildly. His anger is too broad for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know the answer to her question. Back home when he felt this way there was an easy solution (punching) and an easy target for the solution (the face of the man in question). She is foreign to him, wanting to help and not knowing how, and he has no words to bridge that gap.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She observes his wordless fury and nods. "My thoughts precisely," she says gravely. "Has anyone ever told you how eloquent you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There's a bench nearby, tactfully inviting the delicate legs of the elite to rest. He crashes his full weight onto it and rubs his hands forcefully over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's nice, and there are only bad things in his mind right now, and he doesn't want to infect her. So there's nothing to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta hesitates only a moment before taking a seat next to him, crossing her legs to rest her chin on a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not good with advice," she admits thoughtfully. "Or comforting words. Never really had a chance to learn, or if I did I've forgotten. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is that woman a bitch or what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His broad, calloused hands still cover his face, so his voice is muffled as he says, "I knew this would happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at him, confused. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't — " He spreads his arms, to take in both himself and the bench he's sitting on, and the vast contrast between the two. "This is a mistake. Look at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She lets her arm drop, brow furrowing as she looks him up and down. "...What about you?" she replies. "Don't get me wrong, you're very </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look at, but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't belong here," he says darkly. "I'm good at lifting things and hitting things. I'm good for dirty work and saying 'yes sir.' No one ever built this bench thinking a peasant like me would sit on it. If I'd seen someone like you a month ago, I wouldn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to speak to you. Wouldn't have had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her eyebrows. "If you'd seen someone like me a month ago, I would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>tricked</span>
  </em>
  <span> you into speaking with me, and then taken you for every coin you've ever had. You're not the only one out of place in these halls." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans back on her hands, contemplating the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They may not have built this place for peasants, but they didn't build it for con-women and thieves either, and yet..." She gestures vaguely at the splendor around them. "Here we sit."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Either the gods are laughing at us, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are." He nods in the direction of the courtyard, jaw clenched. "I don't like being laughed at."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody does," she says quietly. "But it hurts worse when you fight it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A child had once crept into the kitchen under cover of darkness, seeking forbidden sweets, and heard his parents talking in the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People can step outside of their boxes," a gentle woman's voice had said, still touched with the accent of her father's low-noble house. "I did when I married you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a man's voice, weary, warning, had gruffly replied, "People can move down all they want to. No one moves up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mild argument had followed, but that isn't the part he remembers twenty years later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna sit here and let them use me like a fucking punching bag or a — a clown," he says harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." The bitterness creeps into her voice despite her best efforts. "But people will always look at you and see what they want — what suits </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You can fight it, but they will only pity you for trying to break the mold they've decided you fit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze flickers over him, then settles on a nearby statue across from their bench instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or," she continues in a quieter tone, "you can play along, and no one will pay you any mind." </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue and lips twist. "Don't want either of those," he mutters. Something of the heat has left his voice, leaving just ashen defeat behind. "What's the third option?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"When you figure it out, let me know, would you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses a moment, chewing her lip. "I'm sorry," she adds eventually. "About all this. It would be a cruel trick to play on anyone, but I feel fairly confident in saying you deserved it least out of all of us here."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes don't meet hers, but he reaches out and traces a finger across her knuckles. "Thank you," he says quietly. He likes looking at her hand. It's a soft, small totem of kindness in a terrifying golden world. Gods, her skin is so soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I should just go live in the woods," he murmurs, "lighting trees on fire for warmth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He traces over and over, tattooing her skin in a faint, straight line.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta goes very still at the contact, but does not pull away. "No crowds, no people," she agrees in a voice softer than she meant it, keeping her eyes trained on the statue without really seeing it at all. "No need for pretending anymore. That sounds nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you pretending?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A wry smile flits across her face and vanishes again. "Most things," she says. "For most of my life." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's never toed so close to crossing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> line with anyone before. Not anyone who could talk back, anyway. It's odd, really, this...whatever it is, this aura about him. There should be alarm bells going off in her head right now, screeching warnings about buried hearts and cracking armor, and there </span>
  <em>
    <span>sort of</span>
  </em>
  <span> are, but dimly and from far away. She feels...comfortable, almost. Like she could trust him, if she were able.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you don't strike me as the hermit in the woods type," she continues after a moment. "Punching trees is all well and good, but I suspect the loneliness will be a bit of a drawback."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you tell me about yourself?" he asks. His hand closes over the back of hers. "Something — something new. Something I don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His hand is warm and his touch gentle and in spite of herself she finally looks at him, a quick glance before her eyes trail down to watch her hand take his, twining wrist around wrist, palm against palm. When she extends her fingers, flat against his, it strikes her how much bigger they are than hers, how tiny she must seem to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I could think of something," she says finally, examining their hands but not truly seeing them any better than the statue. "What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know about me?" There's the suggestion of a grin at the corner of her mouth. "So I know what to steer clear of."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He considers this. "I know you have a sense of humor. And you're a bit wicked with it." He gives her a lip-biting smile, his first today, then thinks further. "I know you're a thief and a liar by trade. I know you think those things make you dirty, and I know you're wrong." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flexes his hand against hers. Then he slips his fingers into the spaces between her own and curls around them, twisting her arm toward him, and plants his lips on the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're beautiful. Don't tell me any of those things."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath catches in her throat. There are those alarm bells again, the ones from last night, the worry and the paranoia and the chorus of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'bad idea!’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but she can hardly hear them over the sudden hammering of her pulse. She should be stopping him, should pull away, should remember what happened the first time she —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never knew my mother," she says quietly after a moment, pushing the thoughts aside. "I taught myself to lie because nobody ever listened when I told the truth anyway. And I don't know if it counts, but in the short time since we met, you have shown me more genuine kindness than I have ever known in my life, without a second thought." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a short pause. "And my father earned his living making saddles," she adds as an afterthought, "but I've never actually ridden a horse."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't let go of her hand. Quite the opposite, he stands and pulls her with him. "Come on," he says, and leads her down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is startled by this turn of events and stumbles after him. "Where are we going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't answer, just turns as he's walking and gives her that look, the one through disobedient stray locks of hair, the one that, in some other world, has had poems and songs written about it. And he leads her for minutes on end, wandering (and getting lost only once) until he finds his way through the palace to the stables, until they're standing in front of the ever-placid Podarkes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She's too surprised to do much more than blink between the two of them, at the horse — </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> larger than she remembered horses being, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close — and the man whose hand she's entirely forgotten to let go of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that...yours?" she asks uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"His name's Podarkes," he says, hands on her shoulders as he moves her to stand between him and the massive beast. "Here. Put out your hand, let him get to know you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Podarkes," she repeats slowly. It's not as though she's never </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> a horse before, but there's something oddly intimidating about this entirely harmless situation, even with Alexios's reassuring presence behind her — or perhaps </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, she realizes. He's watching her. He'll see every mistake she makes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Know...what? That she's inexperienced with horses? Like she told him she was? Her hand extends.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just touch the fucking horse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She's...</span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the point of inaction, and it's an odd feeling — she hasn't let anything matter to her enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> affect her so strongly in so long, she's nearly forgotten what it’s like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should have warned you," she says, hand still hovering. "I'm not very good with animals."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured." He squeezes her shoulders. "Don't worry, Podarkes is a beginner horse."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes whuffs out a horsey exhale and gently stomps a foot, but lets you touch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You can stroke him. You don't have to be timid, they're strong animals and they've got thick skin."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His muzzle is softer than she expected — like warm velvet, a strange contrast to the coarse and weirdly smooth texture of his neck as she grows bolder. "I don't know what I expected," she murmurs, almost to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes just looks at you, his huge dark eyes placid beneath long eyelashes — and then you’re nearly shoved backwards as he starts pushing you with his nose, hunting in your clothes for treats.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He wants — Podarkes, STOP, you're being rude." Alexios laughs and shoves him away. "He wants apples. He always wants apples."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>apples</span>
  </em>
  <span> Podarkes immediately forgets that Kallixta is there and starts bullying you instead, Alexios.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"NO APPLES. He doesn't need apples, he's fat enough already, aren't you?" Alexios takes Podarkes's muzzle in his hands and gives him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes stomps his hoof again and snorts loudly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Why would you say that word if you don’t have any?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can imagine him complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta, overcoming her alarm after the sudden assault-by-horse, observes this interaction with wide eyes. "Apples?" she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes glances at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What? What did I say?" She looks between him and Alexios innocently. "Was it apples? Does he want apples?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, clearly one of them must have some, then, otherwise why would they keep repeating it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can imagine Podarkes thinking before he </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> knocks you over into a pile of hay and begins snuffling all over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey now!" Alexios laughs and helps her up, bodily protecting her from Podarkes's insistent advances.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know if either of you has ever had a horse nibble at your hair with their lips, but that is what Podarkes is doing. Maybe you’re hiding the apples there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta is snickering, dancing out of Podarkes's reach to pick hay from her hair. "I'm not sure," she says, tossing a particularly long piece of the stuff over her shoulder, "but I think he wants some </span>
  <em>
    <span>apples."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ducks around Alexios before the horse can reach her again, still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Kallixta, I’m not sure this was your goal for the morning, but you now have a horse chasing you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She's using Alexios as a human shield, cackling the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios, grinning, swiftly grabs Podarkes by the mane and looks him in the eye. "All right now, that's enough. We have company over and you're embarrassing us. Be good and hold still."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You manage to calm Podarkes down, at least enough that he’s no longer actively trying to eat either one of you. He looks sullen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta pokes her head around Alexios to make sure the danger has passed, doing her best to keep a straight face. She pulls another long piece of hay from her hair and reaches up to stick it behind Alexios’ ear. "I think that went rather well," she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Some semblance of calm restored, Alexios goes to the wall for Podarkes's tack and saddle. It doesn't take long to saddle him up, he's done it thousands of times, and when he's done, he kneels and braids his fingers together, making a little foothold for Kallixta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just swing your other foot over his back, that's all there is to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stares at him. "What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Unless you want me down here all day. Go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A series of extremely lewd jokes parade across her mind, but she bites back the urge to say any of them. He's being </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So she grabs the saddle horn with one hand, puts the other on Podarkes’ shoulder, and steps into Alexios’ hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re halfway through hoisting yourself up when you realize your dress is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>not made for this. </span>
  <span>You have a choice. Either your dress rips, or you do not end up on this horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...how bad would this hypothetical rip be?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean you’ll still </span>
  <em>
    <span>have a dress. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You aren’t gonna flash Alexios, unless you’re wearing nothing underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...I fall off the horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s pretty spectacular. Podarkes even glances over his shoulder like </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you kidding me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>But he would never say that out loud, he’s too polite. You do hear a familiar voice absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>burst</span>
  </em>
  <span> into laughter in your ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up," she mutters inaudibly. Of course he'd be watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios catches her like she weighs nothing at all and grins. "Not bad," he says. "Not great." Instead of putting her down, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifts</span>
  </em>
  <span> her and suddenly she's sitting astride.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The look that Podarkes gives you, Alexios, is about as close to human speech as a horse has ever looked, and clearly reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She's...on a horse. For the first time. In another world, her father might have been proud to witness such a momentous occasion.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes is steady and sturdy beneath you, Kallixta, even though you’re a little uncomfortable straddling him like this. You hadn’t realized horses were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wide</span>
  </em>
  <span> — or so tall. But here you are.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She clutches the saddle with both hands, certain her face is as red as it feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p><span>Alexios</span> <span>swings himself up into the saddle behind her, reins in hand. "You can hold onto the pommel if you want, or hold onto my hands on the reins."</span></p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She feels a little less wary now that she's not alone up here anymore, but this is twice in as many minutes that he's put his arms around her and somehow that doesn't help her nerves at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Which one will make me less likely to fall off again?" she quips weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't, I got you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he kicks gently and whistles, and they're off.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kallixta, as nervous as you are, once you start calming down a little it’s actually...kind of nice. Bumpy, for sure, and sometimes your stomach lurches when Podarkes does something you don’t expect, but Alexios is clearly a good rider and knows how to direct him so that your journey is as smooth as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where do you go?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I'm probably just gonna take us through the city streets. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure thing. It’s crowded at this time of day, but that’s all right — you weren’t planning on galloping or anything anyway. How does Alexios feel, riding through the capital city with a woman like Kallixta, for all to see?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly? Shocked. The fact that she, and sometimes Shira, are not only willing to spend time with him but are ACTIVELY seeking out his company is a total surprise every time it happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t ride for very long — certainly not longer than an hour from start to finish, and by then Kallixta’s muscles are likely aching. By the time you get back to the palace stables it’s nearly noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He dismounts, then puts two firm hands around Kallixta’s waist and lifts her from the saddle. For a moment it feels like they're dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" he asks, looking down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She's dizzy with adrenaline, and despite his steadying arms it feels strange being on solid ground again, and she has to grip his shirt to keep from falling over. "Just...give me a moment," she says, laughing a little at how silly she feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't move, just lets himself be the post on which she steadies herself. He smiles with her though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a bit longer than she expected to get her legs to obey her again, but when she finally feels like the ground has stopped moving beneath her, she looks up at him properly for the first time since she fell. "That was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>really weird,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she says, her expression nothing less than pure delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll get better at it," he says with certainty. "Next time will be easier."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She blinks. "Next time?" she repeats, still grinning widely. "Is that a prediction or an invitation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He grins. "It's a promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans in suddenly and plants a kiss on her cheek, just barely grazing her ear. Then he ducks back, cheeks a-blazing, but his wicked grin is not dampened a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We  better get back before they miss us."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs his hand before he turns to leave, before she can stop herself, and he's closer now — closer than he should be, probably. "Wait," she hears herself say. "I haven't thanked you yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, you don't have to." He shrugs bashfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I want to?" The words are soft, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> soft, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than to be doing this — knows better than to twine his fingers in hers, knows better than to look up at him like this...He is a good man. Too good for her, even for a brief moment like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he is a light, and he is warm, and she has been in the dark for a very, very long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems selfish to want even a fraction of that light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brushes a lock of hair from his eyes. "I meant what I said last night," she murmurs. "And earlier. You're a good man, Alexios. You barely even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, and yet you've done so much for me for no reason at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Till this moment it was easy to look at her, to laugh with her and hold her hand. The way she's gazing at him now changes everything. Now he doesn't know where to look, but that's okay because his eyes aren't his own anymore. They're drawn to her like poor moths to a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips form the semblance of words. "I — I wanted to," he says dumbly. "I wanted to...do those things...for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She is so, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it's hard to remember why that's a bad thing when she meets his eyes, remembers the brief moment when he pressed his lips to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" she asks, and she doesn't know why the question sounds almost childish, why she would say such a pathetic thing when she can feel his breath on her skin. "Perhaps I didn't deserve it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you do." His voice is hoarse. "You do."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She can barely hear the whisper of her own words over the hammering of her heart as she brushes his cheek with her thumb. "Then let me thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He swallows, his breath ragged. Her perfume is in his nostrils and he feels like he's holding something back, something more powerful than any horse he's ever ridden. He wets his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you again?" he asks softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The hand on his cheek trails down to his chin, brushing a knuckle against his jaw as she smiles. "Only if you do it properly this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The words don't have time to leave her mouth before they're trapped in his. His hand is on the back of her head and the back of her waist and he's pulling her towards him like he's dying. His grip on her is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight, tighter than he realizes, so tight that his fingernails might leave little half-moons in her skin when he finally lets her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't let him go far before her arms are around his neck, fingers in his hair as she kisses him again, deeply, breathlessly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfishly</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulling him closer. It should alarm her, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> this feels, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> it must be to be held by someone who cares for you, but nothing matters except his lips on hers, his arms around her, the weightless exhilaration of being kissed like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>matters.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, she doesn't care about anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't mean to move her, really, but she's so small compared to him, and he's not entirely sure of what he's doing right now. He's not really sure how she gets there, how her back slams against the stable wall with such force that even Podarkes looks up briefly. All of this moment is pushing, thrusting, aching, grabbing, the culmination of things he's never known he wanted but he's absolutely certain of. He never wants his tongue to leave her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes politely averts his eyes and nibbles on some hay. It’s not the first time this has happened in front of him. Maybe the first time with Alexios though.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely the first time with Alexios. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Podarkes probably thinks this is just Another Thing That Stables Are For.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't matter how hard his nails drag against her skin, how tightly his hair is wrapped around her fingers or how he grips her thigh as her leg has somehow wrapped around his waist — it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough, could never be close enough, and through the haze she finds herself wishing she could bottle this moment, keep it forever, because it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt like this before. Like it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan escapes her, nearly swallowed by his kiss, but it's enough to snap her back to reality, to the moment that isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it takes all of her willpower to pull away, gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'd...we'd better get back," she manages somehow, her voice low and foreign in her ears. "Before they miss us." </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An animal in the back of his throat growls at her. It takes something like the will of a god for him not to stop her talking with his tongue. Her leg is around his waist, they're wrapped together like vines. But he waits, and breathes, ragged, like a man who's just been tortured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right," he says hoarsely, after his breath has returned. He tries to wipe his mouth and winces where it's swollen. "Heh. Did you bite me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She grins, baring her teeth at him. "That depends," she breathes. "Did you like it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He almost pins her against the wall again. "Don't tempt me," he murmurs, "I can't take it." Their breath mingles, their foreheads touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She pouts, lips dangerously close to touching his again. "But I'm so good at it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Too good." It's something between a warning and a whimper. He's unmistakably hard between them. Her thigh is still hooking him towards her. Without warning, he delivers a sharp, stinging </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwack</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it with one hand. "So let me go."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She arches her back involuntarily at the sensation, a small gasp of pleasure escaping her as her nails dig into his scalp. "Don't tempt </span>
  <em>
    <span>me," </span>
  </em>
  <span>she counters breathlessly, "but since you asked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She's grinning as she slowly disentangles herself from him, perhaps pressing against him a little more than necessary in the process. "I had no idea you could be so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>forceful."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess you bring it out in me," he admits ruefully. "Do you want to go back together? Or maybe you should go first."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kallixta</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a gentleman," she murmurs, smirking, and kisses him one more time. It's different now, languid and unhurried, but no less intoxicating as she revels in the heat and the taste of him. When she finally, torturously pulls away, she drags her teeth across his bottom lip. "Thanks for the riding lesson," she adds with a wink, and then she ducks under his arm and is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios scowls at Podarkes. "Don't look at me like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar, after the hearing, </span>
  <span>Amid saunters over to you as everyone is dispersing from the courtyard, and he grabs your sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something for you," he says, tugging at your arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Iovar seems distracted, but his face lights up at the sight of Amid. "A gift?" he asks, licking his lips, eyes glinting like coins. "You know me so well."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid chuckles. "Come with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads you out of the courtyard, down the hall that leads to his apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, the coins that had been glued to his door to spell out "FUCK YOU" have been removed, and you see something new in their place: a large tapestry, almost the length and breadth of the door, but not quite, hanging in their place. It's woven of grey silk, and in the center is an intricate design: a pale moth, wings outstretched, almost as if in welcome. If you look closely, you can see that the moth is made of thousands of tiny skulls picked out in delicate thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid opens the door and gestures for you to walk through.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That," Iovar says, pointing to the tapestry, "is gorgeous. Is embroidery your hidden talent, Amid? Or are you simply a fan of the arts?" He backs into the room slowly, stretching his arms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugs. "I like nice things. That is why I picked you, after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leads you inside. You've been in this room a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few</span>
  </em>
  <span> times already, and it looks the same as you remember: pristine, the bed neatly made, everything in order. Keehar the raven, who was sleeping on his perch in the corner, wakes up as you enter the room and blinks his glittering black eyes at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is one thing that catches your eye, however. On the coverlet of the bed lies a long, colorful, almost garish feathered plume, the sort you might stick in the brim of a hat. Its silken strands show blue, gold, green, and purple, like a peacock feather designed by a drunk man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid gestures at the feather. "For you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar picks it up gently, examining it front to back. It’s beautiful, especially compared to the sickly bird that he's used to having on his person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gods, look at this...Where did you get this?" he asks, tongue flicking like mad as he walks towards Amid. "I don’t recall seeing any birds around here. Except yours. And mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(Your parrot did come back, by the way. It was waiting for you in your room when you returned last night.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid sits down on the bed and starts pulling his long hair back into a ponytail. "It was my prize from the vault of Eidolon," he says casually. "I did not need anything myself, so I thought that perhaps you could make use of this. It has some magical properties."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar looks touched, and wildly excited. "You — me? You thought of me?" He laughs awkwardly, giving Keehar a wink as he sits next to Amid, impossibly close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Show me what it does?" he asks, grabbing Amid’s hand. "Magic has never been my forte, but thankfully I know an expert."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it requires a hat," says Amid, turning towards you with a smirk. "But I imagine that can be obtained. The enchantment itself is nothing much; it will just help you with your swordplay, I think." The smirk turns a little wicked. "Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> swordplay, not what we do in here."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar laughs, turning the feather over once more in his hands before putting it down next to him on the bed. He grabs Amid’s face, giving him a soft but grateful kiss. "Thank you. I love it," he murmurs, hands snaking up the other man's neck. "You know, you would make an </span>
  <em>
    <span>excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span> pirate."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would I?" Amid murmurs back. "I don't know. I imagine the profession calls for considerable patience and a strategic mind — " He begins kissing your neck — "and I have never possessed those gifts. When I see what I want, I take it, risks be damned." His kisses trail lower. "I have a feeling my career would be rather short."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’d be surprised how handy risk taking can be," Iovar says, breath hitching. "Besides, that’s why I’m the captain." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar’s hands roam Amid’s back, hardly remembering the hearing with its accusations earlier today. Amid feels nice, and despite everyone else's harshness towards him...he’s sweet. Not even Iovar’s own god has given him this much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Luckily that’s one thing we have in common. We take what we want when we see something we like." Iovar tugs at Amid’s ponytail, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Amid chuckles, and he picks up the plume and tucks it into Iovar's hair amongst his beads and braids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on, then. Take."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar strides into the courtyard some time later, the biggest smile plastered on his face, a ridiculously beautiful feather stuck in his hair where Amid left it. He’s strumming something gentle on a stringed instrument as he walks, clearly seeking someone out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last he sees the tall form of Dyn, that red hair sticking out against the scenery. He saunters over, still strumming, before finally stopping beside the bench where Dyn sits, having just finished a quick lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An unfortunate turn of events, don’t you think?" he asks, still idly strumming. He spots Rhosyn and keeps his distance. "Nice doggie."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn hears the strumming before he sees the ridiculous man who, not a day ago, had been trying to carve into him with a poisoned blade for the sake of two pitiful coins. His eyes narrow as Iovar nears, mouth set in a grim line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your arrival? Yes." His words don't sound nearly as grim as he looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar misses a note at the reply, and instead of circling Dyn he decides to sit beside him, his back pressed to the other man's side as he plays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dyn, you wound me," he says woefully. "All I wanted were three coins...and now we’re both being punished for such admirable greed. Relax, I am only playing music as we mourn my victory. Isn’t it soothing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn snorts, but he makes no move to shove Iovar away as he leans against him. He takes a long sip of his drink before he says anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My wine has more flavour than your tune, Iovar," he says, but his words still aren't quite as scathing as they could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar doesn’t stop playing, keeping his eyes on Rhosyn. "Dyn, Dyn, Dyn...see, because of your lack of agreement, your lack of </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste,</span>
  </em>
  <span> we now must suffer the consequences." He clicks his tongue. "I know what will change your mind. Cheer you up. I’ve a few lyrics I’ve been working on, would you mind taking a listen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, as a man lacking </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't see how I'll be of any use to you." Dyn finally chuckles, the sound rumbling through his chest like a distant storm. But he sets his drink down and folds his arms, exhaling slowly.  "Arguing with you is particularly troublesome, however, so let's hear it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar doesn’t stop the tune, he simply keeps playing the pattern until a low strum indicates that he’s about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"People hear of a pirate’s greed,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You think they’d somehow learn;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>For even if a coin is missed,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It’s sure the thief shall bleed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now Dyn was a hunter, tall in frame,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Who stalked for silver in this game;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>His strong toned legs, red hair aflame,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Beast at his side that’s probably not tame...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twelve coins scattered, Dyn seeks his prey;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The predator spotted two not far away:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Behind him crept the master himself,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Captain Iovar Ezequias Krel Lucreyd!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall I keep going?" he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> make a song about..." Dyn groans, a hand rising to his temple. This man is...astounding. Truly, truly astounding. But despite the slow-growing embarrassment tinging his ears red, he gives Iovar a side-long glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar doesn’t miss a beat, leaning against Dyn.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The valiant captain would not be fooled</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>By the beauty of the hunter elf,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And so they raced towards the coins —</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Alas, a punch and the captain was overruled!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A battle it was, Dyn put up a fight</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>As they ran with their coins;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The captain was pissed:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>He stabbed poor Dyn, what a sight!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But not before he uttered...‘taco bear,’</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And the beast called Rhosyn grew!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>The captain nearly escaped with three coins,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But the wolf bit him which was totally fair!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can keep going, I’m nearly done," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not how it — " Dyn pinches the bridge of his nose. "Please. Finish it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he does. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So now they’ve both lost; </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>A sad turn of events!</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>They must wallow and suffer,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Oh greed and lust has its cost,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now the moral I sing upon my lyre:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t take a captain’s coins, nor trust a wolf,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And most certainly watch out </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>For Dyn El-Safiya!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And Iovar finishes with some very aggressive strumming.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn, as...ridiculous as this song is...you have to admit, Iovar is really selling it. He’s actually pretty good on the thelen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There's a very...prolonged silence from Dyn as Iovar finishes his song. He's fully red in the face. But he doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's..." he begins, then stops. Takes another long sip of his drink. "You sing good...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m aware," Iovar replies, sitting up, cracking his fingers. "You know, when you’re on a ship and don’t want to get thrown overboard, you have to be able to provide </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> sort of skill." He pats his thelen. "This was one of many." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns to face Dyn. "You liked it then? The lyrics? I sang your praises, did I not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn seems to be somewhere between hiding his face in his tankard and trying to drown his embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's — it's good. It's fine. I — uh. Yeah." Dyn speaks into the tankard, giving his words an unintentional echo. "You — hm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a big gulp. When he finally puts his tankard down — and only because it's now empty — he is still red in the face, not quite as vibrant as his hair but certainly visible. But there’s a quirk to his mouth, his poor attempt at hiding his amusement, and he seems unable to really look Iovar in the eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh. I hope your crew appreciated your...talents."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iovar laughs. "There’s a reason I’m their captain! They adore me. They miss me </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. Bored all day, naught to do...you see I write songs based on stories we hear, or adventures we’ve had. This entire competition is </span>
  <em>
    <span>loaded</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the brim with stories I will get to sing to my men when I return." He nudges Dyn. "As Godspeaker, of course." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar lies down on the bench, strumming the same tune from before, mindlessly. "I’ve only written you from a surface level, Dyn. You’re stone faced. How do you wish to be remembered in my songs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn's smile finally breaks, cracking through the heavy cloud of his expression as he looks down into the empty tankard in front of him, listening to that tune. Iovar's words echo faintly; he only remembers some of them, but already they seem to have stuck. And it is a strange, strange feeling to have his name in a song, with no way of knowing where that song will end up. A roundabout way of travelling, he supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"However you see fit, Iovar," Dyn answers roughly. "I don't particularly care how people see me."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar stops playing. "No one? Wait, not even a smidge? You do realize I could go around singing of how you’re a terrible murderer, or how you have six extra toes or something, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He starts the tune up again. "Oh Dyn. Dynny Dyn Dyn, no hair on his chin. Give me something to work with."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not even a smidge," Dyn repeats in his own rumble. "I'm...I'm pretty sure very few people out there hold me in their memory anymore, much less actually know me. I've become inconsequential, and, you know, a wolf will only ever break a heart once: when they die. Besides," and he glances at Iovar with a shrug, "isn’t creative freedom something to work with?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar strums it out dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A wolf will only break a heart once:</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>When they diiiiiiiieee…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at Dyn. "Not mocking, I swear! Erm...maybe the Dyn before the whole Champion of Oromoen thing isn’t remembered much...but how about here? Surely you don’t just spend your days with that wolf, wandering in the woods?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm forced to talk to people here. To endure their presence..." Dyn gives Iovar a pointed glance, but it's teasing, and he chuckles as he looks away to observe the greenery in the courtyard. "So yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dhahavi,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I had my own way, that's exactly what I would be doing. That hasn't been the case so far, but that’s not my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar is taking mental notes as Dyn speaks before he sits up, eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa, crow’s nest. What did you call me? My Elvish is pretty good, but still rusty at times."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dyn recalls Iovar's display in the training ground at Shira's behest, and his smile grows wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Elvish." Dyn tilts his head, looking at him. "So why don't you sit on that and work it out, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Iovar blows his hair from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I write words out for you. Beautiful, lyrical words. In </span>
  <em>
    <span>Common. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vishkanyan, </span>
  </em>
  <span>where all the words sound exactly the same — and this is how you repay me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Shall I give you a clue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m very smart."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dhahavi," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dyn teases again, but then he taps his cheek, drumming his fingers along his right cheekbone to mirror where Iovar's scales are. "Golden one. Your skin, the coin you so covet, and your voice. All very golden."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And you’ve only seen the surface level, my silver-stealing friend. I have plenty more golden features than meet the eye." He winks, fingers brushing his own cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he sits up. "Well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dyn. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I will keep working. I appreciate the </span>
  <em>
    <span>valuable</span>
  </em>
  <span> information you’ve bestowed upon me. I will do my best to give it musical substance. Perhaps others have the answers I’m looking for." He laughs, and starts to strum again as he stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Dyn</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean it," Dyn says after him. "It's a good song." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives a genuine smile and a wink back to Iovar, before he returns to his empty tankard and his own thoughts, stirred up like a storm in the captain's wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Iovar</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh now you’re just flattering me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel bad about the coins. You do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Iovar walks away, starting the song over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"People hear of a pirate’s greed;</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>You think they’d somehow learn,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>For even if a coin is missed,</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>It’s sure the thief shall bleed..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Where are you around midday, Alexios?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I am VERY hungry because I missed breakfast and then got witch hunted and then went riding and...other things, so I am stuffing my face in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The cook — or someone you assume is the head cook — is giving you a dark glare for daring to take up space in her domain.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He is headfirst in some kind of meat pie and could. not. care. less.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s delicious. Ground lamb, spices, onion, pine nuts. A little hint of lemon or tahini in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If someone were in front of me and blinking they would be watching a time lapse of how fast this pie is disappearing. Alexios has been well-fed his entire life, but anyone who's ever watched him eat would think he was raised on the streets fighting for scraps. It's a fearsome sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira enters, searching for her own lunch — though she slows as she witnesses Alexios </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhaling</span>
  </em>
  <span> this pie. "Alexios," she calls softly, waiting for him to look up from his lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He is suddenly very conscious of his full mouth and his pie-vacuuming. He swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmph. Sorry. Did you want some?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles, laughing quietly as she approaches Alexios’ side. "No — at least, not yours. I will find myself something else." Shira settles next to him, leaning an elbow on the table, chin resting on her fist. "Do you mind my company?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not." He's surprised at the question. But he remembers his behavior when they saw each other last, and he colors as she sits. "I'm, um. I'm sorry about this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira holds his gaze, expression serious. "You owe me no apology," she assures him, patting him lightly on the shoulder. "I am sorry that it went...the way it did. If it means anything, I know the sort of man you are. I know you aren’t what they accused you of."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It does. Mean something." Suddenly he's not hungry anymore. Brow furrowed, he turns to her. "Do you really think this was a test? Or part of our 'training'?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth tightens. "I don’t know, Alexios. I truly don’t." She smooths down her dress, clearing her throat as she considers his question. "I would not put it past them. We are learning how to serve the gods, to carry out justice and act as...decision-makers. Would they not test our ability? Though the Godspeaker seemed offended that I even implied it might be...suspicious."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at his plate again. "I don't mind the tests, or whatever, so much," he says, softer this time but no less perplexed. And no less hurt. "I just — why was it me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira shrugs. "The only thing I could think is that you are...the kindest among us. Maybe except Hahiri, but otherwise...you have the kindest heart." She smiles a little. "I know it must have been...challenging this morning, but most of us rose to your defense. Those who know you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hell of a thing to be punished for," he says, with a wry smile. "But, uh, thank you for saying I'm kind, I guess." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her immaculate presence always makes him feel like an ungroomed degenerate. He paws at his hair, trying to force those wayward bits out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It meant a lot. To have people who would vouch for me. We haven't known each other long."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair, sorting the messy strands into a neater arrangement. "You deserve it, Alexios. I do not need to know you long to know your heart. You...do not wear masks like the others. You protected Kallixta twice now. You wouldn’t do that if you were a cruel man, a bad man."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He flushes unmistakably. Whenever he's around her, he never knows what to do with his hands. "She needed help, is all. I wouldn't be much good to anyone if I couldn't protect people who can't protect themselves. Not that she can't protect herself," he amends lamely. "Just...she needed help. And I wanted to help."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira reaches out, stealing a bit of lamb from his plate. She pops it into her mouth, giving him a sly smile as she does. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> do. You help those of us who might struggle otherwise. It’s...very noble." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile goes wicked. "It does not hurt that Kallixta is very beautiful, hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A beautiful woman is talking to him about a beautiful woman. Alexios is gone and in his place is a human-shaped tomato. His mind goes unhelpfully blank. "She's, uh. She's. Uh. You're — she’s, uh."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile only grows sharper. "I’m not jealous, darling. You can believe us to both be beautiful — it does not have to be one or the other." Shira reaches out, tapping him lightly on the tip of his nose. "Does she make your heart race, Alexios?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Well it's racing </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's, um..." He'd been staring intensely at his useless hands, but now Shira's finger is poised in front of him like a pendulum. He tries to meet her eyes and can't. "There aren't...a lot of women like you and her in my village. Well...there aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> women like you there."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She lowers her finger to his chin, gently guiding Alexios until his gaze meets hers. "Thank you — truly. I promise you, Alexios, there are not any men like you where I am from." Shira smiles, dropping her hands as though releasing him from a spell. "Only cruel, cold men — men who have no care for those whom they harm. That is why I spoke for you today. I did not do so lightly — tie my name with yours. I know you deserved it."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What worries me more," he says, when the blood finally rushes back to his head, "is if it wasn't a test."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira looks away, her expression growing serious once again. "I just know that there are a few I trust, and the rest are...people to be wary of."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask who you trust here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She smiles coyly and glances around the crowded kitchen. "Lots of ears, Alexios. Always be aware of those around us — especially after last night." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shira ruffles his hair gently, standing as she grabs a piece of bread from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will tell you another time, somewhere...quiet."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Alexios</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to call after her but his blood is still rearranging itself. Instead he waits, dumbfounded somewhat, then finally stands and points at the dismembered pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is delicious," he says, with absolute sincerity, to the head chef. Then he heads back to his room to ready himself for training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shira, as usual, tonight you all have dinner together in the courtyard after your afternoon drills with Dorian. The Godspeaker is not there. She only joined you for dinner that first night; all nights since, she has been absent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she is waiting for you in your apartment after your meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve stopped by to grab something, perhaps, before training again with Dyn. When you open the door, you’re stunned to see the Godspeaker sitting at your small writing table. Your tea service has been set out, and steam rises from the teapot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shira," the Godspeaker greets you pleasantly. "Join me."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I was not expecting you," Shira replies smoothly, swallowing back a jolt of fear. Iamilia is going to punish her for making waves, infuriating the Godspeaker…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, she crosses the room and begins to pour two cups of tea. "I would have prepared something from my special collection if I’d known. My apologies, Godspeaker."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to apologize," she smiles. "And please — " She places a hand over yours, stilling you. "Today you are my guest. Sit, and I will serve us."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira pauses, but finally nods. "If you insist," she agrees softly, settling in the seat across from the other woman. She smooths her hands down her skirt, trying to gather herself, shifting her mind from training to...whatever this new game might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker carefully pours two cups of tea. You don’t recognize the aroma that drifts towards you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my personal blend," she murmurs. "I hope it is to your taste. Do you take sugar?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a simple question, and perhaps it shouldn’t be surprising, but the truth is that you have only tasted sugar once or twice in your life. Even in the Rosegarden, all you had was honey. Only the very wealthiest of clients would ever waste real cane sugar on a whore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira pauses, cheeks warming slightly. "I don’t know," she admits in a quiet voice. "Though I enjoy my tea sweetened so — yes, I take sugar." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She searches the Godspeaker’s face, her posture. "Did you come from much — before this?" Shira ducks her head slightly, a show of submission. "If I might ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She carefully stirs a single lump of sugar into your cup, then slides it across to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was a peasant girl," she says very softly. "But my choosing was very different."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watch her take a sip of her own tea. It’s astonishing that someone of such poise and dignity could have been born a commoner — but perhaps after four hundred years you would not recognize yourself either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for asking," she adds after a moment, setting her cup down. "No one has ever asked me that before. At least, not in a very long time."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Do I know what her choosing was like? Have I heard stories?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You never focused much on those kinds of tales — your religious education mostly centered on the patron goddess of your pillow house, and went no further.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"...Would you share the story of your choosing?" Shira asks, keeping her voice quiet. She accepts the tea with a soft sound of thanks, though she does not drink from it yet. "I am a collector of stories — and yet this is one that has evaded me."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker shakes her head. "Perhaps another time. That is not why I have come here to drink tea with you, Shira."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira nods slowly. "For what I said earlier — I apologize, Godspeaker." She swallows hard, thinking of all that could be lost because of her arrogance, her sharp tongue. "I spoke out of turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The lift of her eyebrows is barely perceptible. "You think that I am here to scold you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stares back at the other woman, mouth dry. Someone with this amount of power — Shira has only ever feared Iamilia to this degree. "Are you...not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker sets down her teacup and folds her hands before her. They’re wizened and gnarled like dead tree branches, yet they do not tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were very opinionated this morning."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira manages an unsteady laugh. She exhales softly, squaring her shoulders in the face of this powerful, strong woman. "I would say blame my upbringing, but I was raised better. My sharp tongue used to cause many problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"That is a fault you must learn to control," she replies softly. "But though you keep your tongue in check, do not silence your conscience. Listen to it. If you believe that my judgment this morning was flawed, then make a note of it — and if one day you sit on my throne, do better."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a stretch of silence as Shira considers the woman before her. Age drags at her skin, shadows under those bright, clever eyes — and yet Shira </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could only pray to end up like this woman one day. The depth of wisdom in her gaze is staggering. Terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Godspeaker," she murmurs, bowing her head in a sign of respect. "And I..." Shira stares at her fingers wrapped around her cup. "I did not speak out to — to hear myself talk. Alexios has a good heart and he...he would turn a blade upon himself before harming someone."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that," she replies. "But I am glad to hear you say it all the same."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira nods before taking a slow sip of the tea. How does it taste?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Very sharp, at first, like a particularly astringent ale: bitter and sour at the same time, even with the sugar, and you have to control your face to keep from letting your displeasure show. But once you have swallowed, the aftertaste blooms on your tongue and in your throat: violets, roses, cinnamon, sunshine, rain. It’s enough to make you gasp with delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Godspeaker watches you as you drink it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean to train with the champion of Oromoen again tonight, do you not?" she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her face flushes — why does it feel like she’s been caught with her hand in the honey jar? "Yes," Shira admits carefully, her dark eyes trained on the Godspeaker’s face. "Dyn El-Safiya has allowed me to train with him. He is a generous man."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She waves a hand. "That he may be, but do not bother. Your true strength will not be found in the martial arts. You would do better to spend this evening in prayer to your goddess, for tomorrow you leave Charchrynos for your first trial; and it is your magic, not your skill with a blade, that will save you where you are going."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira holds her gaze. "You know who my goddess is," she replies calmly, unflinchingly — almost wry. "Is it not a form of communion to spend time in the company of a handsome man?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Iamilia is not the goddess of flirtatious swordplay," replies the Godspeaker just as calmly. "She is the goddess of sex. If that is how you mean to worship her, you are dragging your feet."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugs, unbothered by the mention of their time together. Of course it’s not private — nothing has ever been, or ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be, hers. "Some quarries are more difficult to catch," Shira murmurs with a smile. "But I will heed your words, Godspeaker. How could I deny your wisdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," she replies with a hint of a smile of her own. "You have much to learn, Shira...and so little time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will take my leave," she murmurs. "Thank you for your company."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira stands. "It is my honor," she says with a dip of her head. "The next time we meet, I hope you will allow me to share my tea — and perhaps you will share your stories."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crosses the room at a slow pace, and before the opens the door she turns back to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, champion," she says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she leaves. You see two handmaidens waiting for her outside, before the door shuts; and the moment it does, the harsh sound of coughing rings out, slightly muffled through the wood, before it fades away down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Shira</b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shira turns to look at the wall separating her from the champion of Oromoen. She can almost picture Dyn standing there — bracers on the side table, Rhosyn on the floor at his side, ever faithful. Is he waiting for her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns away. It had been nice to pretend for a moment. Always just for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a brief respite from the heaviness on her shoulders. Dyn had shouldered some of the burden, even without knowing — but the Godspeaker has reminded her of her place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls out a small piece of fabric and curls up in her bed. Shira does not call to Iamilia, does not call to anyone at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>to be continued</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Check out our Tumblr at alqantrica.tumblr.com for cast and characters, lore and reference info, fanart, and more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>